Double Mission
by orangesky27
Summary: Misinya hanyalah memperbaiki 'barrier dua dunia' yang rusak serta menjaga sekolah sihir Hogwarts agar aman dari serangan musuh yang dinamakan Pelahap Maut. Tapi, siapa sangka segalanya menjadi rumit ketika Sasuke semakin sulit dimengerti dan Pangeran Kegelapan semakin menjadi? Femnaru. SasuNaru. SasuFemNaru. Post 4th shinobi war. HP5
1. Pertemuan Kage

**Disclaimer :** Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Harry Potter hanya milik J.K Rowling

 **Warning :** FemNaru, semi-canon, typos.

 **Pairing :** Slight ShikaTema, SasuFemnaru, other friendship bonds.

 **A/N :** Hello, selamat datang di fanfic crossoverku yang pertama. Temanya sebenernya cukup mainstream, yaitu tentang batas dua dunia dan misi menjaga hogwarts. Aku sendiri sudah baca cukup banyak crossover HP/Naruto dengan tema itu dan aku dapat inspirasi dari sana juga, khususnya fanfic karya _FangReon_ yang berjudul _Worth a Shot._ Dikarenakan terinspirasi, maka ada beberapa aspek yang hampir sama. jadi untuk yang sudah baca karya itu, semoga kalian bisa memaklumi karena selain sebagian besar ide dan konfliknya berasal dari kepalaku sendiri.

terus, untuk mengingatkan, setting ff ini adalah post 4th shinobi war di dunia naruto, dan masa order phoenix di dunia HP. karena ini adalah crossover pertamaku, tolong dimaklumi--lagi--kalau pertemuan mereka nanti rada kurang sreg atau apalah xD saya di sini masih belajar nulis, senpai. belajar nulis sambil senang-senang juga. semoga kalian bisa terhibur dengan fanfic ini. oh, ya, buat yang nggak suka FemNaru sebaiknya minggir saja, terima kasih.

 _Selamat Membaca!_

 **ooOoo**

Duduk melingkari sebuah meja berbentuk U, lima orang yang merupakan para pemimpin desa ninja tengah membicarakan masalah baru yang muncul pasca perang terakhir mereka dua tahun yang lalu--perang terbesar dunia shinobi yang berhasil menyatukan desa-desa ninja dan menjadi awal era baru menuju kedamaian. Pembangunan besar-besaran sedang diupayakan oleh kelima desa besar tersebut.

Kerjasama antar desa semakin membaik. Mereka bekerja sama hampir di segala bidang, dari bidang militer hingga ekonomi. Selama dua tahun terakhir, kelima desa sepakat untuk mempertahankan kekuatan militer Aliansi Shinobi. Mereka sering mengirimkan skuad yang berisi ninja dari berbagai desa untuk menjalankan misi khusus penangkapan nukenin pelarian perang.

Aliansi Shinobi juga menjadikan pertemuan Kage menjadi acara rutin tiap tahunnya dengan pertemuan para representatif tiap tiga bulan sekali. Pertemuan para representatif--misalnya Shikamaru dari Konoha dan Temari dari Suna--dimaksudkan agar transparansi antar desa tetap terjaga. Setiap desa diwajibkan melaporkan segala aktivitas di luar desa yang menyangkut kelima desa itu dengan maksud agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman dan munculnya benih konflik yang baru.

Tatanan politik pasca perang kini menjadi sedikit lebih kompleks karena desa tidak lagi bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri tanpa pertimbangan desa lain jika sudah menyangkut penanganan masalah di luar batas desa yang bersangkutan. Desa shinobi kini sudah lebih terkoordinasi dan tentunya lebih maju dibandingkan periode sebelumnya. Mereka tengah berjalan menuju pembaharuan untuk mencapai dunia damai yang sebisa mungkin mencegah mereka untuk menumpahkan darah yang tidak perlu.

Meskipun begitu, masalah demi masalah masih saja berdatangan. Kebanyakan masalah ini berasal dari para ninja pelarian yang mencoba mendirikan organisasi kriminal baru setelah terinspirasi oleh Akatsuki. Sejauh ini, skuad dari Aliansi Shinobi plus bantuan suka rela dari Uchiha Sasuke berhasil menumpas para kriminal. Tidak ada masalah yang terlalu mengancam pembangunan yang sedang berlangsung. Setidaknya, semua itu sebelum Hatake Kakashi--sang Rokudaime Hokage--membawa masalah baru di meja bundar pertemuan kali ini.

Berita yang dibawa Hokage terdengar tidak terlalu mengenakan dilihat dari ekspresi masam para Kage lain--minus Kazekage, tentu saja. Dia punya ekspresi default yang menjaga wajahnya tetap datar--dan beberapa tangan kanan Kage. Mereka mengerutkan dahi, membaca sebuah perkamen yang diperlihatkan Hokage secara bergantian, sebelum melanjutkan diskusi masalah baru tersebut.

Masalah baru yang tidak pernah mereka sangka akan muncul. Masalah baru yang membuat mereka harus membuka buku sejarah shinobi yang pastinya sudah usang dimakan usia dan berada di tumpukan terakhir rak perpustakaan desa. Apa yang dibawa Kakashi tampak tidak dapat dipercaya. Tapi, setelah berperang melawan monster pohon raksasa, masalah baru ini mau tidak mau terdengar normal.

Raikage, yang dikenal memiliki temperamen buruk, sedikit merileks setelah mengingat keanehan jūbi di perang terakhir mereka. Hadirnya sebuah surat dari dunia lain terdengar lebih normal dibandingkan dengan makhluk sialan itu. Ia berhasil menekan kemarahannya dan bersender pada punggung kursi ketika memutuskan untuk berujar, "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kakashi?"

Mei Terumi adalah orang terakhir yang membaca surat dari perkamen itu. Ia menegakan kepalanya.

"Apakah 'orang dari luar perbatasan' ini tidak mengada-ada? Barrier yang membatasi Dunia Utama dengan Dataran Tersembunyi sama kunonya seperti Rikudō Sennin. Tidak banyak orang yang percaya adanya pembatas itu," ungkapnya.

"Aku belum yakin dengan keputusan yang selanjutnya. Orang ini adalah orang asing. Kita tidak tahu bahaya yang berada di luar sana," balas Kakashi pada Raikage. Ia kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mizukage dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Banyak tidaknya orang yang percaya bukanlah tolak ukur yang tepat untuk membuktikan eksistensi sesuatu atau seseorang. Dulu, Rikudō Sennin hanyalah mitos. Tapi, di perang terakhir, aku sendiri melihatnya secara langsung. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin."

"Menurut cerita rakyat, Rikudō Sennin sendiri yang menciptakan penghalang itu," ungkap seorang pria sepuh dengan postur tubuh kecil. Ia mengusap janggut putihnya. "Ia tidak mau dua dunia ini saling berinteraksi dan menyebabkan konflik yang lebih rumit. Menurutku, orang dari luar batas sepertinya memiliki kemampuan yang sama seperti kita, tapi bentuknya berbeda."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Surat yang dibawa oleh burung hantu itu terbakar sendiri setelah aku selesai membacanya. Kalau ingatanku menumpul, aku takkan mampu menyalin isinya."

Di seberang Kakashi, Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia ingat dengan peringatan dini Kakashi kepadanya mengenai portal aneh di ujung perbatasan selatan Negara Angin dengan laut lepas. Menurut Hokage, portal itu hampir sama seperti kekuatan portal antar dimensi yang dihasilkan oleh kekuatan Rinnegan. Kakashi menyuruh Gaara untuk mengecek keberadaan portal itu lebih lanjut. Sejauh ini, tidak ada yang bisa Gaara lakukan selain menjadikan tempat itu sebagai tempat terlarang. Portal yang ia temukan masih menjadi misteri, Kakashi pun hanya memintanya untuk berhati-hati dan tidak menyebarkan fakta ini pada desa lain agar tidak menyebabkan kecemasan.

Tapi, kedatangan surat itu sepertinya mengharuskannya angkat bicara. Gaara menatap Kakashi. Mereka berbicara non-verbal sebelum kemudian mendapatkan kesalingpahaman.

"Barrier itu benar-benar ada," ujar Gaara mengawali. Beberapa pasang mata langsung terpatri padanya. Ia pun berbicara dengan tenang. "Yondaime Kazekage pernah mengatakan bahwa perbatasan selatan Negara Angin seperti dikelilingi oleh daya magnet yang kuat. Beberapa bulan lalu, aku juga mendapatkan laporan dari... beberapa kenalan, bahwa ada sebuah portal asing di sana, portal yang kemungkinan menghubungkan satu dunia dengan dunia lain."

Raikage mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan meja. Ia menatap Gaara tajam dan penuh kalkulasi, sebelum kemudian menyentak, "Kenapa kau tidak segera membicarakannya dengan kami?!"

Gaara menutup matanya sekilas dan membukanya dengan ekspresi tenang yang sama.

"Portal ini masih berada di dalam wilayahku, Raikage," tegasnya yang secara spontan langsung membuat A merengut. Tapi, ia tampak menerima pembelaan Gaara. "Portal ini, bentuknya berupa pusaran angin yang curam, membentuk spiral ke satu titik. Kekuatan anginnya bisa menghisap segala sesuatu yang berada dalam jangkauannya. Aku menjadikan area itu sebagai area berbahaya yang tidak boleh dikunjungi tanpa izinku. Sejauh ini, belum ada orang ataupun barang yang terhisap ke sana karena wilayah itu hanya dikelilingi padang pasir seperti halnya wilayah Suna yang lain meskipun berada di sebuah gua."

Kakashi sudah mengetahui informasi ini dari awal. Ia sama sekali tidak terkejut. Tapi, ia tetap menganggukan kepalanya agar para Kage yang lain tidak curiga. Transparansi antar desa yang ditegakkan pasca perang keempat shinobi membuat orang-orang mudah tersinggung kalau mereka ketinggalan informasi ataupun kalau mereka merasa adanya informasi yang disembunyikan. Keadaan tersebut sangatlah merepotkan. Ia sendiri tidak ingin memberitahu Gaara. Tapi, adanya portal yang bertempat di wilayah Kazekage membuatnya memutuskan yang demikian.

Pengetahuannya mengenai portal asing ini ia dapatkan dari Sasuke yang telah melakukan perjalanan 'penebusan dosa' selama satu setengah tahun. Ia telah berkeliling di tiap desa ninja dan meminjamkan kekuatannya untuk menyelesaikan masalah-masalah di desa yang ia kunjungi. Sasuke melindungi Konoha dari bayang-bayang dan menghabisi musuh sebelum mereka sempat menginjakan kaki di Negara Api. Selama perjalanannya, ia selalu mengirimkan laporan pada Kakashi. Salah satu laporan terakhirnya adalah tentang keberadaan portal ini.

Membicarakan portal tentunya membuat mereka langsung mendarat pada kesimpulan yang sama. Sasuke dan Kakashi sama-sama mencurigai portal itu sebagai salah satu peninggalan Ōtsutsuki Kaguya. Tapi, setelah ditelusuri lebih jauh, Sasuke mengatakan bahwa portal itu tidak sama seperti portal Kaguya yang berasal dari kekuatan Rinnegan. Bentuk portalnya berbeda dan lebih menyerupai rangkaian segel rumit. Sejauh ini, tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain mencegah orang lain menemukan portal itu. Ia memberitahu Kazekage, sementara Sasuke meneruskan penelusurannya di perbatasan desa lain.

Beberapa laporan lain yang ia dapatkan dari Sasuke adalah adanya energi asing yang meliputi perbatasan tiap desa dengan laut lepas. Energi itu bervariasi, tergantung desa apa yang ia tempati, seperti halnya Suna yang diliputi energi magnet. Sasuke menginformasikan bahwa perbatasan Kumo dengan laut lepas juga seperti diliputi oleh energi petir yang kuat. Energi itu hanya bisa dilihat oleh Rinnegan. Bentuknya semacam kabut tipis berwarna kebiruan yang tampak dialiri listrik. Sasuke serta-merta mampu merasakannya karena afinitas chakranya yang merupakan energi petir.

Informasi-informasi itu membuat Kakashi menyimpulkan bahwa Dataraan Tersembunyi--yang merupakan desa para ninja--diliputi oleh barrier kuno seperti cerita yang berkembang dari tiap generasi ke generasi yang lain. Kesimpulannya masih berupa hipotesis belaka. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena keadaan tersebut memang tidak terlalu mengancam. Hingga kemudian surat asing yang dibawa oleh seekor burung hantu mendarat di meja kantornya, membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa deduksinya mengenai barrier adalah benar.

"Menurutku, keberadaan portal ini merupakan akibat dari barrier yang melemah atau bahkan bocor," ujar Kakashi setelah beberapa saat. Ia mengusap dagunya, memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang ada. "Orang yang bernama Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ini mengetahui fakta tentang barrier itu. Dia mengatakan tentang kultur ninja yang berbeda dengan kultur dunia sihir tempatnya tinggal. Menurutnya, kultur kita jauh lebih tradisional meskipun ia menganggap kekuatan kita lebih unggul. Itulah mengapa dia menginginkan bantuan dari kita dengan menyewa ninja untuk... well, sekolahnya."

Mizukage mengerutkan alis. Ia meminum teh yang disediakan oleh Konoha selaku tuan rumah pertemuan kali ini, sebelum angkat bicara.

"Bukankah itu berbahaya? Mereka sudah mengetahui kita dan kemampuan yang kita miliki sementara kita tidak mengetahui apa pun mengenai mereka."

"Portal itu bisa jadi merupakan jalan ke dunia luar sana. Kita harus menutupnya," timpal Tsuchikage, suaranya terdengar berat. "Kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka mencampuri kita dan menyebabkan konflik di sini. Kita baru saja mencapai era baru!"

"Onoki, menutup portal tidaklah semudah yang kau pikirkan," tandas Raikage masam. Dia menatap para rekan Kagenya dengan skeptis. "Orang bernama Albus ini mengatakan bahwa kemampuan kita lebih unggul darinya. Kita tak perlu cemas pada mereka."

Gaara yang sejak tadi menyimak pembicaraan itu pun mau tak mau menyetujui perkataan Raikage. Dunia luar takkan meminta bantuan mereka kalau mereka pikir para ninja tidak mampu membantu mereka. Yang perlu dicemaskan adalah orang mereka sendiri. Orang mereka yang kemungkinan menyelinap ke dunia sana dan menciptakan keributan.

Oh, prediksi itu terdengar buruk.

Untungnya, bukan hanya Gaara yang berpikiran demikian. Tsuchikage sepertinya sudah menangkap maksud Raikage. Matanya menajam. Dengan geram, ia berkata "Para bedabah itu! Hah, kenapa kau membiarkan Orochimaru hidup, Hokage?!"

"Tsuchikage, dengan segala hormat, Orochimaru tetap kita pertahankan karena kemampuannya yang menguntungkan. Kita sudah membicarakan ini," timpal Kakashi dengan sabar. Ia mengembalikan perhatiannya pada keempat Kage, mulai menyatukan satu informasi dengan informasi yang lain.

"Kesimpulannya, masalah kita saat ini adalah adanya portal yang terbuka, portal yang kemungkinan menghubungkan dunia kita dengan dunia lain. Portal ini sudah diamankan oleh Kazekage. Tapi, ia baru mengamankannya satu bulan yang lalu. Kita tidak tahu sejak kapan portal ini terbuka. Kemungkinannya adalah sejak perang berakhir.

Kekuatan perang yang melibatkan bijū tidaklah kecil sehingga kemungkinan besar mempengaruhi barrier. Dengan waktu yang sudah berlangsung lama, aku juga memperkirakan bahwa ada para ninja pelarian yang pergi melalui portal, sebagian dari mereka merupakan bekas eksperimen Orochimaru. Untuk mengatasi masalah ini yang harus kita lakukan adalah mengirim orang ke sana untuk menangkap para kriminal dan memperbaiki barrier yang rusak."

Suara Kakashi seolah bergema di ruangan pertemuan itu. Semilir angin menelusup melalui celah jendela yang terbuka. Di luar sana langit terlihat sangat biru tanpa awan yang menutupinya. Pemandangan tersebut sangatlah damai, menunjukan era baru dunia ninja yang sedang berada dalam masa pembangunan.

Gaara memutuskan untuk menimpali pernyataan Hokage. Ia sudah menelusuri portal jauh lebih dalam dari siapa pun. Jika ditanya siapa yang paling mengetahui karakteristik portal asing tersebut, maka dialah orangnya.

"Portal itu sangat tidak stabil," ungkap Gaara, kembali mendapatkan perhatian rekan-rekan Kage. "Kemunculannya sangat sporadis, kita tidak bisa menentukannya. Selain itu, kita tidak tahu di mana kita akan tiba di dataran sana. Apakah di sebuah perairan seperti laut atau tebing yang curam. Terdapat banyak kemungkinan yang tidak aman."

Mizukage menyetujui pernyataan sang Kage muda. Melemparkan para ninja begitu saja ke tempat asing yang berbeda dengan dunia mereka sendiri sangatlah riskan. Kemampuan untuk bertahan hidup mungkin memang cukup tinggi, tapi mereka tak bisa melupakan fakta bahwa di luar sana juga terdapat para ninja kriminal yang akan menodai nama dunia shinobi. Kemungkinan bahwa para kriminal membuat masalah dan menyeret mereka semua sehingga berkonflik dengan orang-orang di luar perbatasan adalah masalah yang tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja.

Belum lagi dengan mereka yang harus melacak keberadaan mereka sebelum menangkapnya.

Oh, jangan lupa dengan cara memperbaiki barrier itu.

Mereka baru saja mengetahui sedikit fakta tentang barrier. Tapi, mereka sama sekali tidak punya ide bagaimana memperbaiki barrier tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, kita butuh jalan lain untuk sampai ke sana," ujar Mizukage. "Jalan lain yang lebih terjamin keamanannya. Kita juga butuh orang yang pandai melacak sekaligus orang yang mampu memperbaiki barrier."

Perkataan Mei Terumi telah menyuarakan isi pikiran Kakashi. Bedanya, Kakashi sudah mengetahui jawaban dari pernyataan itu. Bukan benar-benar jawaban, sih. Tapi, ia punya gambaran siapa kandidat yang bisa mengatasi masalah ini.

Memikirkannya membuat Kakashi menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum masam. Ia tidak suka membebani mereka. Ia tidak suka menyerahkan segala yang berbahaya pada mereka. Kakashi tidak ingin kehilangan orang-orang terdekatnya lagi. Ia tidak ingin melibatkan mereka. Tapi, ia tahu apa yang harus diprioritaskan sekarang. Selain itu, cepat atau lambat mereka juga akan mengetahuinya dan akan memohon-mohon padanya untuk memberi izin agar bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kakashi begitu paham watak mereka. Sialnya, ia juga terlalu mempercayai mereka untuk membereskan masalah dunia ninja ini.

"Klien yang bernama Albus telah menawarkan transportasi khusus untuk sampai ke sana. Ia juga telah memastikan keamanannya dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan sampai di tempat tujuan untuk langsung menemuinya," kata Kakashi.

Para Kage menatapnya dengan penuh kalkulasi. Mereka tampaknya mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Yang pertama bereaksi adalah Raikage.

"Kau akan menawarkan bantuan padanya?!" sentak pria berotot itu. Matanya berkilat tidak percaya. "Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa dia orang asing, Hokage?!"

Mengangguk sesopan mungkin, Kakashi menampilkan senyum khasnya. "Maa, tenangkan dirimu Raikage. Aku punya insting yang cukup kuat bahwa dia orang yang dapat diajak kerja sama."

"Insting?" tanya Raikage menahan kesal.

Tsuchikage berdecak. Ia meminum teh yang disediakan untuknya sebelum kemudian berujar, "Kau ingat insiden meteor beberapa bulan lalu, Raikage? Kakashi memiliki insting yang kuat."

Perkataan tersebut cukup berhasil mendinginkan kepala Raikage yang mendidih. Ia kembali angkat bicara.

"Elaborasi penjelasanmu, Hokage."

"Tadi pagi aku mendapatkan surat yang dapat berbicara," kalimat ini berhasil membuat para Kage melebarkan matanya--minus Kazegake yang hanya mengerjap. Balik memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang menyatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin membahas masalah 'surat berbicara' ini lebih jauh, Kakashi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Albus Dumbledore tampaknya mengetahui kultur skeptis kita yang cenderung sulit percaya pada orang lain. Untuk itu, ia memohon padaku untuk mempercayainya dikarenakan kondisi tertentu yang tengah melanda dunia sihir. Ia menginformasikan padaku tentang dunia sihir yang sedang tidak stabil karena ancaman masa lalu yang kembali bangkit.

Mereka berada di ambang peperangan dengan dirinya berada di pihak yang melawan musuh yang merupakan penyihir gelap. Kalkulasiku untuk menerima permintaannya adalah tentang kemungkinan bahwa para ninja pelarian kita bergabung dengan penyihir gelap yang dimaksud Albus ini. Dengan keadaan ini, menurutmu aku masih harus menahan diri untuk tidak ikut campur?"

Keheningan meliputi penjuru ruangan tersebut. Beberapa tangan kanan para Kage--misalnya Shikamaru--yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat para Kage berada mau tidak mau ikut terkejut dengan ucapan Hokage. Nada suara Kakashi terdengar pahit. Mereka semua memahaminya karena mereka merasakan yang demikian juga. Perang adalah masa lalu. Perang adalah bencana. Tidak ada yang ingin jatuh ke lubang itu lagi.

Barrier yang memisahkan dua dunia telah melemah dan bahkan bocor. Sebuah portal terbuka dari sana, memungkinkan adanya interaksi antara kedua belah pihak. Jika pihak di seberang sana mengalami peperangan, dunia ninja di sini kemungkinan besar bisa ikut terseret. Terlebih, beberapa orang dari dunia mereka diprediksikan sudah ada yang berada di sana, ikut mencampuri masalah itu.

Kemungkinan bahwa para ninja pelarian kabur ke dunia di luar batas memang masih memerlukan investigasi lanjut. Tapi, tanpa adanya para nukenin di sana pun mereka masih harus ke sana untuk menutup barrier.

Jawaban atas masalah ini sudah sangat jelas.

"Bagaimana cara kita memperbaiki barrier dan menutup portal?" tanya Tsuchikage. Ia menatap Gaara dengan penuh pertimbangan. "Bentuk apa yang kau temukan dari portal itu, Kazekage?"

"Shukaku mengatakan bahwa ia melihat pola segel diantara spiral angin itu," balas Gaara. Ia mengusap perutnya, teringat oleh segel bijū yang telah diperbaiki oleh teman baiknya sehingga Shukaku tidak lagi menganggu waktu tidurnya. "Aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Tapi, Shukaku, yang memiliki kemampuan segel bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Segel itu sangat rumit dan sulit dilihat oleh mata telanjang. Bahkan oleh ahli segel sekalipun."

Ahli segel.

Semua orang di ruangan itu mengetahui siapa yang dibicarakan Gaara.

Kakashi mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Apakah kalian bersedia menyerahkan masalah ini kepada kami ninja Konoha?" tatapan tajam Tsuchikage dan Raikage membuat Kakashi menghela napas pelan. "Semua ini atas dasar Konoha yang mendapatkan akses ke sana. Aku juga mempunyai orang yang kemungkinan besar bisa menangani barrier."

Mizukage menyadari beban yang ditanggung Kakashi. Ia menahan seringaian sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Berapa banyak orang yang kau butuhkan?"

Kakashi menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi. Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan, seolah tengah membayangkan orang-orang yang bisa ia kirimkan untuk misi.

"Tim Pelacak yang berisi tiga orang. Tim Segel dua orang. Tim Penjaga Hogwarts lima orang, bisa dirangkap dengan tim segel. Yang terakhir Tim... Duta Ninja? Koordinasi? Entah, yang jelas aku akan butuh dua orang yang pandai diplomasi untuk melihat kultur yang ada di sana kalau ternyata para nukenin membuat masalah dan memicu konflik yang tidak menguntungkan kita."

Raikage menggebrak meja dengan gelas. Suara itu terdengar cukup nyaring dan membahayakan.

"Dua belas orang dari Konoha?" serunya tidak percaya. "Memangnya aliansi ini untuk apa?!"

"Sebenarnya hanya sepuluh orang saja. Tim Segel akan dirangkap dengan Tim Penjaga Hogwarts," timpal Kakashi polos.

Raikage sudah kelihatan ingin meledak. Gaara segera menengahi.

"Tim diplomasi, aku mengusulkan Temari. Dia pintar berkata-kata," ujarnya sambil mengarahkan pandangan pada Temari di seberang ruangan. Perempuan itu melebarkan matanya dan memandang Gaara tajam. Pandangan itu hanya membuat Gaara menambahkan, "Dan sepertinya Konoha harus mengirim Shikamaru sebagai Tim Diplomasi. Mereka berdua telah bekerjasama cukup lama dan sama-sama mempunyai skill diplomasi yang handal."

Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati Temari yang wajahnya semerah tomat dan Shikamaru yang duduk dengan tidak nyaman. Tatapan matanya seolah menyerukan kata tolong dengan tangan memberi gestur mengangkat kertas-kertas yang dipegangnya.

Merepotkan. Aku masih punya setumpuk dokumen yang harus dikerjakan.

Begitulah arti tatapan itu.

Kakashi kembali menoleh pada para rekan Kagenya. Ia menyetujui usulan Gaara.

Di belakang sana Shikamaru menghela napas pasrah sementara Temari tampak seperti ingin mengibaskan kipas jumbonya pada sang adik.

"Aku ingin mengusulkan Kurotsuchi. Kebetulan dia sedang menjalani pelatihan Kage. Aku ingin melihat kenerjanya di luar komandanku," usul Tsuchikage sambil mengerling pada seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek yang duduk di samping Temari. Wajah bosannya langsung menjadi awas begitu mendengar suara sang kakek menyebut namanya.

"Jiji--"

"Kau perlu pengalaman untuk menjadi suksesorku, Kuro-chan."

Matanya oniksnya berkilat tidak setuju ketika Kakashi menyetujui usulan Tsuchikage. Di belakang sana, Temari menepuk bahu sang kunoichi Iwagakure sambil mengomentari sesuatu mengenai para Kage yang diktator.

Tidak ada yang menggubrisnya, tentu saja.

Menawarkan Raikage untuk ikut mengirimkan adiknya--Killer Bee--dalam misi yang cukup berat ini, Kakashi menahan senyum miringnya ketika Raikage menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ia selalu tahu seberapa besar rasa protektif sang pemimpin Kumo terhadap adiknya. Keberadaan dunia asing terdengar mengancam di telinga A, Kakashi sudah memprediksikan bahwa rekan Kagenya ini takkan suka jika harus menerjunkan adiknya di situasi berbahaya.

Kini giliran Mizukage yang mendapat tawaran. Namun, wanita itu tampak tidak tertarik. Ia mengibaskan tangannya pada Kakashi dan memintanya untuk mengirimkan para ninja Konoha saja. Desanya masih butuh banyak sumber daya manusia untuk pembangunan, katanya. Kakashi sangat percaya, sebab dari kelima desa ninja, Kirigakure memang yang paling parah. Ia memaklumi Mizukage yang butuh usaha ekstra untuk melakukan pembaharuan. Citra desa berdarah Kirigakure memang sulit untuk diubah begitu saja.

Mendapatkan persetujuan para Kage, Kakashi pun menutup pertemuan kedua mereka sejak Perang Besar Shinobi Keempat itu. Mereka keluar dari ruang rapat untuk kembali ke penginapan sementara Kakashi kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

Shikamaru mengikuti Kakashi. Ia menaruh dokumen-dokumen menyangkut Aliansi Shinobi di meja sang Hokage, kemudian berujar, "Rokudaime-sama, apakah kau yakin akan melibatkanku? Pekerjaanku di sini masih banyak. Semua paperwork akan jatuh ke tanganmu kalau aku pergi."

Kakashi hanya menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi putar. Ia menutup matanya, merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut familiar tiap kali selesai membahas permasalahan yang seakan tidak ada habisnya.

"Aku sudah mengakalinya, Shikamaru. Kau akan tetap membantuku dari sana." Shikamaru menahan umpatan ketika mendengarnya. "Sekarang, bisa kau panggilkan Naruto dan Sasuke ke sini? Sasuke sedang ada di desa, kau bisa mencarinya. Tolong panggilkan Sai juga, ada beberapa prosedur ANBU yang ingin kubicarakan bersamanya dan dua murid merepotkan itu."

Shikamaru mengangguk dan keluar dari kantor Hokage dengan gumaman 'merepotkan'. Di dalam kantor Hokage, Kakashi menatap salinan surat yang dikirimkan oleh Albus Dumbledore, membacanya ulang sebelum meringis sambil berharap semoga dua murid merepotkannya tidak menambah beban pikiran sang klien. Dua anak itu sedang tidak akur sejak setahun yang lalu. Entah masalah apa terjadi, meskipun mereka kelihatan baik-baik saja. Tapi, Kakashi tahu mereka sedang ada masalah. Ia juga sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mencegah mereka saling melumpuhkan satu sama lain di akhir nanti.

Kakashi harus melibatkan Sakura. Sebab, Naruto dan Sasuke takkan stabil tanpa adanya penengah berkepala dingin di antara mereka. ]

 _ **TBC**_


	2. Pertemuan Orde

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto masih milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Harry Potter tetap milik J.K Rowling

 **Warning :** typos, FemNaru

 **A/N :** Pengetahuan HP-ku agak terbatas ya, jadi maafkan kalau chapter ini OOC. Terakhir baca novel HP lengkap kayaknya beberapa taun lalu, udah lama xD nonton filmnya juga udah agak lama, jadi yaa maafkan kalau aneh. aku sedang berusaha re-read buku kelima kok buat resource, meski skip skip gitu /plak/ okay tolong kasih tau kalau kalian merasa para karakter terlalu OOC di chapter ini atau chapter yang akan datang. Terima kasih!

 **ooOoo**

Albus Dumbledore dikenal sebagai salah satu penyihir terbaik sepanjang masa. Namanya sangat dihormati. Sosoknya begitu dihargai. Hampir tidak ada penyihir di Britania Raya yang tidak mengenal sosok yang telah mencapai usia renta ini. Pengalamannya dalam dunia sihir--baik pengalaman baik ataupun buruk--tidak lagi diragukan. Di masa mudanya ia berhasil mengalahkan salah satu penyihir hitam yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri. Penyihir tersebut tidak lain adalah Gellert Grindelwald, seorang penyihir hitam paling berbahaya di masanya.

Untuk masa sekarang ini, Dumbledore masih memiliki _nama_. Ia merupakan seseorang yang paling ditakuti oleh Pangeran Kegelapan karena kemampuan sihirnya yang sangat hebat meski usianya sudah tidak lagi muda. Semua penyihir beraliran putih selalu mempercayainya. Mereka selalu mengandalkannya. Segala sesuatu yang berasal dari Dumbledore sudah sepatutnya diikuti. Mereka tidak pernah meragukan sosok ini. Tidak pernah.

Hingga kemudian di malam itu, malam pertemuan Orde Phoenix, Dumbledore memberitahu mereka tentang keberadaan sebuah Dataran Tersembunyi yang dikenal sebagai Elemental Nations. Ia juga memberitahu mereka bahwa tempat itu dihuni oleh orang-orang yang sebagian besar berprofesi sebagai ninja yang memiliki kekuatan supernatural. Ketika ditanya apakah kekuatan itu sama dengan sihir, Dumbledore mengiakan meski ia juga mengatakan banyaknya perbedaan antara sihir di dunia ninja dengan sihir yang biasa mereka gunakan.

Penjelasannya masih kurang dimengerti oleh para anggota Orde. Namun, hal itu tampak dikesampingkan oleh mereka. Mereka lebih ingin tahu tujuan dari pembicaraan aneh ini. Orde Phoenix didirikan untuk melawan Voldemort yang telah kembali. Segala masalah yang didiskusikan di sini selalu menyangkut tujuan pembentukan Orde.

Alastor Moody mentap Dumbledore dengan seksama menggunakan mata elektriknya. Ia menunggu dengan sabar ketika sosok yang dianggap sebagai pemimpin itu menjelaskan tentang barrier pembatas dunia ninja yang melemah karena suatu insiden sehingga menyebabkannya mampu mendeteksi keberadaan dunia itu ketika berkeliling kota--entah apa yang dimaksud berkeliling kota, anggap saja ia sedang mengecek siapa saja orang yang telah masuk perangkap Voldemort dan menjadi Pelahap Maut.

Moody mendengarkan dengan baik. Ia sesekali melayangkan mata elektriknya ke tiap sudut ruang rapat mereka, melihat ekspresi muram Sirius, ekspresi ingin tahu Arthur Weasley, ataupun ekspresi datar Severus Snape.

Tidak cukup banyak anggota Orde yang hadir sekarang ini. Mereka semua hampir berjumlah dua puluh, namun yang hadir hanya sekitar delapan orang. Mereka adalah Dumbledore, Moody, Black, Snape, Tonks, Mr. dan Mrs. Weasley, serta Kingsley Shacklebolt. Sisa anggota Orde yang lain sedang berjaga di Little Whinging ataupun sibuk mencari informasi perihal perekrutan tersembunyi para Pelahap Maut.

Kembalinya Voldemort beberapa bulan lalu memang tidak terelakan. Dunia Sihir sedang panas karenanya. Pidato Dumbledore mengenai kembalinya Pangeran Kegelapan telah menuai banyak kontroversi. Kementerian Sihir menentang pernyataan Dumbledore habis-habisan, mengatainya sebagai orang tua yang seharusnya sudah pensiun. Mereka mencopot jabatan Dumbledore di Mahkamah Tinggi Penyihir dan mengancam akan mengambil Order of Merlin--penghargaan tertinggi yang bisa didapatkan seorang penyihir--yang dimilikinya.

Singkat kata, dunia sihir sedang kacau. Moody paham mengapa Dumbledore mencari jalan keluar lain perihal masalah mereka. Tapi, membicarakan mengenai keberadaan dunia ninja masih sedikit terdengar janggal di telinganya. Ketika Dumbledore mengatakan ia yang akan menggunakan jasa para ninja untuk melindungi Hogwarts, mata elektrik Alastor Moody langsung berputar di lekuk matanya sebelum menyentak lurus ke arah sang pria tua.

"Apakah kau bisa menjamin kemampuan mereka, Albus?" tegasnya tajam. Suaranya seolah menggema di ruangan bermeja panjang itu. "Hogwarts selalu bermasalah setiap tahun! Jangan lupakan tahun lalu ketika si bedabah Barty Crouch Junior mengunciku dan berpura-pura menjadi diriku. Orang sepertimu dan Snape tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Bagaimana mungkin orang asing seperti mereka mampu menyadari penyusup yang lain?"

Membenarkan posisi kacamata setengah bulannya, Dumbledore mengayunkan tongkatnya. Sebuah buku _notes_ yang tampak usang muncul dari udara kosong dan jatuh berdebuk di atas meja. Buku kecil itu meluncur ke tangan Moody.

"Apa ini?"

"Informasi dari leluhur Hogwarts, Alastor," timpal Dumbledore tenang. "Madam Pince membantuku mencarinya di perpustakan setelah aku menyadari energi asing yang melingkupi beberapa daerah di London. Dulu, aku pernah membaca mengenai energi itu. Tapi, semua pencarianku tidak menghasilkan apa pun sehingga aku menutup keinginantahuanku. Namun, dua tahun lalu energi kembali kurasakan dan aku teringat pada buku yang dulu pernah kubaca. Begitulah."

Moody membuka buku itu dengan terburu-buru. Mata elektriknya memindai tulisan berejaan kuno dengan lapar, seolah ingin segera melahap semua informasi yang terdapat di sana. Bagi orang yang belum mengenal Moody, mereka akan ngeri melihat bagaimana mata biru elektriknya berputar-putar secara gila. Untungnya, semua anggota Orde sudah tahu bagaimana pria ini mendapatkan julukan Mad-Eye. Kekuatan mata yang mampu menembus dinding memang mengerikan, belum lagi mengenai visual kerjanya yang membuat Alastor tampak agresif.

Informasi yang tertulis di sana ialah informasi mengenai sebuah Dataran Tersembunyi, dataran yang dilindungi oleh barrier kuno--seperti yang dikatakan oleh Dumbledore sebelumnya. Moody mengabaikan bagian yang menjelaskan adanya berbagai nama negara di sana dan lebih memfokuskan tentang sosok bernama ninja ini.

Beberapa kata di buku itu ada yang ditulis dengan aksara asing, ia segera mengenalinya sebagai huruf kanji. Di bawah huruf kanji itu terdapat keterangan berupa shinobi yang dideskripsikan sebagai manusia berkekuatan super yang bergerak dengan kecepatan di atas normal. Buku itu disajikan seperti sebuah jurnal perjalanan di mana sang pengembara cenderung menuliskan kekagumannya pada sosok yang disebut shinobi ini.

Di beberapa paragraf lanjutan mengenai shinobi, terdapat kata _ninshū_ yang kelihatannya merupakan sebuah ajaran spiritual dari para shinobi. Moody menangkap nama Ashura dan Indra di sana. Ia juga membaca deskripsi mereka yang menurut si penulis mampu melakukan sihir tanpa tongkat dan mampu memanggil energi sihir yang sangat murni.

Di sana terdapat penjelasan lanjut mengenai barrier pembatas yang ternyata diciptakan oleh orangtua Ashura dan Indra. Si penulis buku mendeskripsikan ayah dari dua orang itu dengan sangat berlebihan sampai membuat Moody mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka menyebut ayah dari kenalannya sebagai seorang dewa?

Yang benar saja.

Buku ini sangat konyol.

Di halaman terakhir, tepat ketika ia hendak melemparkannya pada Sirius yang sudah merengek--sebenarnya tidak merengek, tapi Moody menganggapnya demikian--meminta giliran membaca, mata elektriknya menangkap tanda tangan dua orang pemilik buku usang. Tanda tangan itu berkilat keemasan dengan ikon khas yang mengingatkannya pada dua dari empat asrama Hogwarts.

Tanda tangan itu adalah milik Salazar Slytherin dan Godric Gryffindor.

Menyerahkan buku pada Sirius, Moody baru menyadari betapa tuanya buku itu dan betapa tebalnya mantra yang meliputinya--menjaga agar tiap lembaran buku tetap utuh meski usianya sudah sangat tua. Lembaran tersebut berwarna kecoklatan dengan tepi yang robek di beberapa sisi. Tanpa memperhatikannya lebih jauh pun ia tahu bahwa buku itu sangat tua, kemungkinan berasal dari zaman nenek moyang mereka beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu. Tanda yang berada di sana tidak kenyakinannya mengenai buku tersebut.

Dumbledore tidak bodoh.

Duh, Dumbledore jauh dari kata bodoh. Tentu saja dia bisa menemukan artefak asli yang sangat langka. Segala ketidakmungkinan berada di dalam diri sang kepala sekolah. Moody seharusnya tidak terkejut dengan fakta kecil semacam ini.

"Mereka sangat berbahaya," gumam Arthur Weasley setelah ikut membaca melalui bahu Sirus. "Di sini dituliskan tentang bagaimana Ashura menciptakan sebuah hutan. _Menciptakan_. Oh, beritahu aku bahwa kata ini hanya konotasi."

Snape menyambar buku itu dari tangan Sirius. Ia mendapatkan tatapan sengit karenanya--yang tentunya langsung ia abaikan dengan mudah. Jari-jari tangannya menyentuh artefak langka tersebut dengan hati-hati, seolah takut jika gerakan halusnya bisa merusak barang kuno yang kini berada di tangannya. Membaca tulisan bertinta pudar dengan seksama, Snape menyerap tiap informasi yang disuguhkan di sana.

"Evolusi," gumamnya teramat pelan setelah membaca beberapa saat, suaranya hampir tidak bisa ditangkap oleh telinga orang lain di ruangan itu. "Mereka berevolusi. Kekuatan mereka tidak lagi sehebat dulu. Di sini dituliskan bahwa mereka meninggalkan Elemental Nations ketika dua orang bernama Ashura dan Indra bertarung dan menyebabkan kekacauan setelah ayahnya meninggal dunia. Ashura membantu pelarian mereka ke sini sebelum menutup penuh barrier."

"Setahuku, evolusi cenderung menghasilkan pembaharuan yang lebih baik, _Sniffles_ ," sindir Sirius.

"Tidak juga. Evolusi bisa menyebabkan degradasi, seperti halnya hewan-hewan purba, Black," balas Snape tajam

Di seberangnya, Molly Weasley sudah menatap dua orang pria itu dengan sengit, menantang mereka untuk beradu argumen lagi. Suasana semacam ini sudah cukup familiar di dalam Orde. Moody menggebrak meja, tidak sabar dengan perilaku kekanakan rekannya. Aksi tersebut berhasil mendapat perhatian mereka semua.

"Kita sedang tidak membicarakan sejarah," tegasnya keras sebelum kemudian meminta Dumbledore melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Dumbledore mengangguk. "Ah, leluhur kita memang sangat hebat sampai bisa menemukan mereka." Keeksentrikan Dumbledore tidak mendapatkan tanggapan dari Moody, Snape, ataupun Black. Dumbledore melanjutkan perkataannya dengan riang. "Aku sudah menghubungi salah satu dari pimpinan mereka. Fawkes menemani burung hantu pengirim pesan untuk menyampaikan pesanku pada pemimpin dari desa yang sekarang memiliki kekuatan terbaik."

Mengernyitkan alis, sosok berpostur tegap dengan kulit hitam bertanya, "Desa? Apakah mereka setradisional itu?"

Dumbledore mengangguk.

"Mereka masih menggunakan istilah desa. Peradaban di sana masih cukup tradisional. Bahasa yang mereka gunakan juga bukan bahasa Inggris, melainkan Jepang. Entah karena alasan apa. Namun, ketertinggalan peradaban itu kemungkinan karena adanya barrier. Ada lagi yang ingin kalian tanyakan? Sejauh ini hanya itu yang kuketahui. Selain fakta bahwa mereka merupakan prajurit sewaan."

"Prajurit sewaan? Apakah itu berarti mereka juga bisa menjadi pembunuh bayaran?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut ungu.

Dumbledore kembali mengangguk.

Di seberang sana, Molly Weasley tampak tidak menerima informasi baru itu dengan baik. Ekspresi ragunya berubah menjadi marah, membuat wajahnya hampir semerah rambutnya sendiri. Ia berteriak. "Kau menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk melindungi anak-anak?! Bagaimana jika mereka melukai mereka?!"

"Kontrak, Molly," balas Dumbledore tenang. "Mereka terikat kontrak."

"TAPI--"

"Molly," tegur Arthur pada istrinya.

Wajah Molly masih memerah karena marah. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dan mendaratkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Matanya tidak lagi memandang Dumbledore.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan surat balasan darinya sore tadi. Ia menjanjikan untuk mendatangkan sepuluh orang. Lima diantaranya bertugas untuk Hogwarts sedangkan lima yang lain untuk kepentingan mereka--dan tidak, Molly, aku tidak tahu kepentingan apa yang mereka maksud. Tapi, orang ini bersikeras untuk tidak memberitahu kepentingan lain mereka dan meminta kita tidak mencampurinya kalau kita masih menginginkan bantuan. Ia menjamin bahwa kepentingan itu tidak menyangkut masalah Voldemort. Aku memegang perkataannya karena ia sendiri berkata bahwa orang-orangnya tidak ingin terlibat dengan masalah kita lebih jauh lagi."

"Apakah Voldemort mengetahui masalah barrier ini?" tanya Sirius ketika mendapati kejanggalan yang ada. "Kau bisa merasakan energinya. Bagaimana kalau dia--"

"Tidak, Sirius," timpal Dumbledore sesegera mungkin. Ia menutup matanya pelan dan membukanya lagi sebelum kembali berbicara. "Energi pembatas ini... sangat murni. Sihir hitam Voldemort takkan mampu mendeteksinya, begitupula para Pelahap Maut. Mereka takkan mencoba merekrut orang-orang dari sana. Kecuali--"

"Kecuali orang-orang itu menawarkan kekuatan mereka sendiri," sambung Moody dengan masam.

Dumbledore tersenyum. Ia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya sekali lagi. Buku kecil yang sedang dibaca Snape tiba-tiba meloncat ke udara, melayang selama beberapa saat di sana, dan menghilang dengan diikuti percikan api. Ekspresi datar Snape yang diterjemahkan sebagai kejengkelan oleh Dumbledore tidak menghilangkan senyum di wajah pria tua itu. Ia menyimpan tongkat sihirnya di balik jubah dan menyelesaikan pembicaraan mereka--yang artinya menutup topik shinobi.

"Masih banyak hal yang belum kita ketahui dari mereka. Jadi, kuharap kita semua bisa memperlakukan mereka dengan baik," ungkapnya ringan.

Para anggota Orde mengiakan dengan sedikit suram, terutama Molly Weasley. Mereka berjanji untuk memberitahu masalah ini pada anggota lain yang tidak hadir. Di luar ruangan, terdengar suara teriakan kaget dan beberapa umpatan tentang kucing bodoh yang tentunya langsung membuat Molly bergegas keluar dengan menyerukan nama Fred dan George. Ibu dari sang anak kembar itu mengomel mengenai mereka yang akan diberi hukuman kalau mencoba menguping lagi. Ketika dua anak itu menghilang secara spontan dari hadapannya, Molly mengomel tentang larangan berapparate di dalam rumah.

Keributan itu mereda selama beberapa saat. Severus Snape sudah pergi mengikuti Dumbledore. Nymphadora Tonks--perempuan berambut ungu yang kini telah berubah menjadi rambut merah menyala--keluar dari ruangan dan melambaikan tangan ketika melihat Ginny Weasley yang tengah berdiri di tepi tangga sambil menggerutu tentang saudara-saudara bodoh.

Alastor Moody, Arthur Weasley, dan Kingsley Shaklebolt mengikuti kepergian Tonks, menyebabkan ruang rapat itu menyisakan seorang saja yang tak lain adalah Sirius Black.

Sirius mengerling pada Daily Prophet yang menampilkan wajah Dumbledore yang menutup pintu masuk Hogwarts. Hembusan napas keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menyenderkan diri pada punggung kursi, kembali merenungkan kelompok orang bernama shinobi ini.

Sebuah pertanyaan menelusup di kepalanya ketika ia memikirkan seberapa besar kemampuan orang-orang dari Dataran Tersembunyi. Tawa kering keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia semakin memikirkan ide gilanya.

 _Tidak mungkin_ , pikirnya. _Apakah aku seputus-asa itu kalau meminta mereka mengurus Voldemort?_

Jawabannya adalah iya. Sirius merasa cukup putus asa sampai berpikir bahwa melibatkan shinobi dalam Orde merupakan ide yang bagus. Ia juga cukup putus asa ketika memikirkan bahwa orang-orang itu mungkin bisa membantu mereka dalam perang yang kemungkinan akan meledak di waktu dekat ini.

Rasa putus asanya sebenarnya sangat normal karena tidak ada yang tidak merasa demikian di situasi suram yang gelap seperti sekarang. Voldemort telah menebar benih keputusasaan meski Kementerian Sihir bersikeras menyembunyikannya. Dunia Sihir akan tenggelam sedikit demi sedikit kalau tidak ada pihak yang mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu mereka. ]

 ** _TBC_**


	3. Keberangkatan

**Disclaimer :** Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Harry Potter tetap milik J.K. Rowling

 **Warning :** FemNaru, semi-canon, banyak narasi xD

 **A/N :** terima kasih banyak reviewsnya! untuk saransaran yang masuk, bakal kupertimbangkan. sekali lagi makasih~

 _Selamat Membaca!_

 **ooOoo**

Sejak era baru dunia shinobi dimulai, para ninja Elemental Nations cenderung jarang mendapatkan misi-misi besar. Pekerjaan mereka terfokus pada pembangunan desa. Mulai dari perbaikan infrastuktur, perekapan data ninja yang selamat dari perang dan ninja pelarian perang, penguatan kerjasama antara Negara dengan desa, masalah diplomasi, hingga masalah pendidikan untuk meluluskan Genin menggunakan kurikulum baru.

Beberapa ninja dari klan-klan khusus, seperti Yamanaka, diberi kehormatan untuk membantu para pahlawan perang yang mengalami trauma berat. Mereka dipercaya untuk merawat anak-anak yang terguncang karena ditinggal oleh orangtuanya sementara beberapa panti asuhan diberi tanggungjawab untuk menampung mereka hingga mereka menginjak usia legal--berstatus Genin bagi shinobi dan berusia tujuh belas bagi warga biasa.

Dengan adanya keadaan ini, peraturan yang mengikat para ninja tidak lagi terlalu ketat dan cenderung lebih fleksibel, terlebih dengan Hatake Kakashi sebagai Hokage. Sifat bawaan pria itu yang cenderung santai ternyata mempengaruhi beberapa peraturan ninja.

Salah satu peraturannya adalah pemberian dan pelaporan misi yang dimulai pukul sembilan pagi alih-alih pukul tujuh. Sebelumnya, peraturan ini bukanlah peraturan resmi. Tapi, karena banyaknya ninja yang tidak bisa menemui Kakashi sebelum pukul sembilan, maka para ninja Konoha sepakat bahwa mereka sebaiknya menemui Hokage setelah pukul sembilan.

Peraturan tak tertulis ini sudah terkenal oleh hampir seluruh ninja Konoha, salah satunya sang pahlawan perang berambut pirang yang tengah berusaha mematikan jam beker di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Suara alarm dari jam itu sudah berdering sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, namun pemiliknya masih belum membuka mata meskipun tangannya sibuk meraba-raba nakas.

Matahari pagi sudah bersinar sejak beberapa jam lalu. Cahayanya menelusup melalui celah jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka sejak malam, menyinari sebuah tempat tidur berukuran sedang yang ditempati sesosok orang dengan hampir seluruh bagian tubuh tertutup oleh selimut. Di balik selimut terlihat helaian rambut panjang berwarna keemasan yang tampak terlampau terang ketika terkena sinar matahari. Sebelah kakinya yang tidak tertutup selimut menggantung dari tempat tidur, memperlihatkan kaki jenjang berkulit kecoklatan terang yang sering diidam-idamkan para perempuan kaukasia modern.

Jam beker yang menunjukan pukul delapan itu masih belum berhenti berdering. Sosok yang masih--berusaha--tidur itu terpaksa membuka mata ketika tangannya tidak berhasil meraih sumber keberisikan yang terletak di ujung nakas. Ia mengerang ketika penglihatannya langsung diserang oleh cahaya matahari yang amat menyilaukan. Dengan wajah masam, Naruto duduk dan menyingkap selimutnya. Deringan menjengkelkan itu masih belum berhenti, membuatnya terpaksa bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mematikan jam beker sialan yang menganggu waktu tidurnya.

Ia hampir tersandung oleh ceceran scroll dan sebuah buku besar yang tergeletak di lantai, sebelum kembali menjatuhkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Matanya masih menutup. Ia hendak kembali terlelap ketika perutnya meraung kelaparan.

Suara berat yang tertawa di kepalanya membuatnya menghela napas panjang.

 _Tutup mulut,_ Fuzzball.

 ** _Berhenti bermalas-malasan, Naruto. Bangun dan isilah perutmu yang merengek menjengkelkan._**

 _Aku masih ingin tidur. Tidak usah banyak bicara, Kurama. Tidur saja sana._

 ** _Aku akan masih tidur kalau perutmu tidak bergema seperti goa runtuh._**

 _Kenapa kau sangat berisik? Aku masih ingin tidur karena buku dan gulungan-gulungan itu membuat kepalaku sakit!_

 ** _Berhentilah merengek seperti bocah manja! Hari ini kau punya misi, 'kan? Angkat bokong malasmu dan mulailah bekerja agar kepalamu tidak terus menerus menggerutu dan mengganggu meditasiku._**

 _Aku hanya masih ingin tidur dan tidak menggerutu!_

 ** _Yang barusan itu apa?_**

"Tidak bisakah kau diam?!"

Suara teriakan yang serak memenuhi kamar apartemen yang tadinya sunyi. Suara gelak tawa kembali terdengar di kepala Naruto, bersamaan dengan perutnya yang kembali berbunyi. Entah apa yang kembali dikatakan oleh Kurama di dalam kepalanya, tapi apa pun itu berhasil membuat Naruto bangkit. Ia menggosok matanya sambil menguap, kemudian mengerjap guna mendapatkan penglihatan yang lebih jelas.

Matanya memindai gulungan-gulungan jutsu, lembaran-lembaran kertas, serta sebuah buku besar bertuliskan _Hogwarts_ : _A History_ yang tergeletak di lantai samping tempat tidurnya. Ia meringis ketika teringat aktivitasnya tadi malam--atau tadi pagi. Entahlah. Yang jelas, aktivitas itu berhasil menyita waktu tidurnya secara penuh sehingga ia hanya bisa terlelap selama dua jam sebelum berangkat misi.

Sebuah misi besar jangka panjang yang merepotkan.

Sebuah misi yang mengharuskannya menamatkan buku sejarah dari sekolah sihir yang tebalnya tidak karuan.

Sebuah misi yang mengharuskannya kembali mempelajari berbagai jutsu segel peninggalan ibunya yang dulu ia ambil di puing-puing Uzushiogakure pasca perang melawan Madara--atau Kaguya, masa bodohlah.

Sebuah misi yang akan menjauhkannya dari ramen.

Sebuah misi yang akan membebaskannya dari berbagai buku politik yang harus ia pelajari untuk bisa mencapai impiannya.

Sebuah misi yang...

Oh, definisi terakhir tidak terdengar buruk. Terbebas dari buku-buku politik dan seluk beluk diplomatik dan antek-anteknya terdengar sangat menggiurkan. Selama dua tahun terakhir, Naruto diharuskan mengejar materi Chūnin dan Jōnin. Kakashi-sensei memaksanya mempelajari teori-teori itu sebelum melegalkan statusnya sebagai Jōnin.

Ia berkata pada Naruto bahwa para tetua desa sangat memegang peraturan, terutama bagi mereka yang akan menjadi pemimpin desa. Mereka sangat menghargai sistem ninja Konoha yang telah tercipta sejak masa Shodaime dan akan menolak siapa pun calon Kage yang tidak punya bakat memerintah desa dengan baik meskipun calon itu sangat kuat dalam urusan bertarung.

Mereka menginginkan dan membutuhkan seorang pemimpin yang cerdas--atau setidaknya tahu bagaimana mengoperasikan desa. Naruto yang dulu menghabiskan dua tahun berkelana dengan Jiraiya, sibuk memberantas Akatsuki, sibuk menyadarkan kepala batu Sasuke, dan sibuk berperang, jelas tidak punya waktu untuk belajar mengoperasikan desa. Keadaan ini mengharuskannya memikul beban belajar secara berlipat, meskipun Kakashi sudah meringankan ujian Chūnin dan Jōnin bagi Naruto sehingga ia hanya perlu mengerjakan selembar soal.

 _Yeah_ , selembar soal yang jawabannya memerlukan lima buah kertas sekaligus. Terutama untuk ujian Jōnin yang ia ambil setengah tahun lalu sebelum kemudian ia berguru pada Shizune untuk keperluan pengetahuan Kage.

Naruto lebih memilih bertarung sampai pingsan daripada harus mempelajari buku-buku itu lagi. Untungnya, ia memiliki tekad kuat untuk tidak menyerah. Jadi... begitulah. Ia selalu menghabiskan hari untuk berkencan dengan buku, mempelajari jutsu peninggalan ayah dan ibunya, membantu Iruka-sensei, dan mengambil misi-misi yang secara khusus ditujukan kepadanya.

Dua tahun ini Naruto cukup sibuk. Misi panjang yang ia terima kali ini mungkin akan sedikit meringankannya dari kertas-kertas, meskipun Naruto juga tidak yakin setelah membaca deskripsi misi dan informasi-informasi tambahan--seperti buku tebal menyebalkan--menyangkut keperluan misi. Tapi, melihat dari ekspresi Kakashi yang tampak sangat memerlukannya, Naruto jelas tidak bisa menolak.

Membereskan ceceran gulungan jutsu dan berbagai barang lain yang berserakan di lantai kamarnya, Naruto menyimpan gulungan jutsu itu di sebuah gulungan segel penyimpanan. Ia meletakan buku tebal yang tadi malam ia baca di atas nakas, membereskan tempat tidurnya sekilas, dan melepas celana pendek dan kaus putih kebesaran yang dipakainya sebelum kemudian melesat ke kamar mandi.

Tidur hanya dalam dua jam sebenarnya bukan masalah besar baginya. Naruto adalah ninja. Ia sudah terbiasa tidak tidur hingga berhari-hari. Kenyamanan kasurlah yang membuatnya malas. Jadi, ketika air dingin mengguyur tubuhnya, Naruto sudah tidak lagi mengantuk. Kesadaran penuh sudah didapatkannya dan ia sudah mulai mengingat-ingat deskripsi misi yang ia dengar kemarin setelah Shikamaru memintanya untuk menghadap Hokage.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit hingga Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya dari dada hingga paha. Ia melayangkan pandangan pada seragam ANBU lengkap dengan topeng porselin bermotif hewan yang terbungkus rapi oleh plastik bening. Alisnya menyatu, Naruto ingat kalau kemarin Shikamaru sempat memberitahu sesuatu tentang misi yang mengharuskannya memakai seragam. Ia mengira seragam yang dimaksud adalah seragam standar Jōnin.

Jadi, kenapa ANBU?

Selain itu--matanya mengernyit ketika memperhatikan topeng dengan seksama--apakah topeng itu bergambar rubah?

Naruto mendengus meskipun bibirnya membentuk seringaian. Ia segera membuka plastik dan mengenakan seragam yang ada di dalamnya--mengabaikan fakta bahwa benda ini tadi tidak ada di nakas kamarnya. Ekspresinya merengut ketika menyadari ketiadaan warna jingga di sana, namun ia tetap menyambar sarung tangan hitam untuk digunakan di kedua lengannya--setelah membalut tangan kanan artifisialnya menggunakan perban, tentu saja. Naruto memasang flak jacket abu-abu, mengikatkan perban di paha kanannya, dan menyambar tiga buah kantong ninja untuk diikatkan di pinggang.

Kakinya melangkah ke depan kaca lemari, mengamati penampilan barunya yang tampak asing, sebelum mengedikan bahu tidak peduli. Tak ketinggalan, ia menyisir rambut, mengikatnya di belakang kepala, dan menyambar jubah hitam yang juga merupakan seragam ANBU. Dimasukkannya beberapa perlengkapan dan keperluan lain ke dalam gulungan penyimpanan, ia menyimpan gulungan itu ke dalam jubah. Matanya memindai ruang kamarnya selama beberapa saat, memikirkan tentang misi yang akan memakan waktu selama satu tahun.

Saat-saat seperti ini selalu membuatnya merasa melankolis, namun Naruto segera menyingkirkan perasaan itu. Ia adalah ninja, demi para Kami. Menjalankan misi sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Mengerlingkan mata sekilas pada foto tim tujuh, Naruto sedikit mengerutkan alisnya. Ia menggelengkan kepala, memakai sandal ninjanya, dan menggantungkan topeng bergambar rubah itu di pinggang sebelum meninggalkan apartemen.

Pikirannya terfokus pada dunia di luar barrier yang dikatakan Kakashi. Ia juga memikirkan tim 'besar' yang akan dikirim ke sana. Kakashi tidak memberitahu Naruto siapa saja yang akan ikut selain Shikamaru, Temari, dan--err--cucu Tsuchikage? Entahlah, ia tidak ingat siapa namanya. Kemarin ia hanya menemui Shikamaru dan Kakashi. Sang Hokage hanya menceritakan kondisi 'barrier' saja sedangkan penjelasan rinci mengenai misi berada di dalam gulungan dan buku tebal itu. Naruto sudah membaca hasil pertemuan Kage tentang barrier dan misi yang akan ditanggungnya dan ia juga sudah membaca seperempat dari buku tebal itu. Meskipun begitu, ia masih belum mengetahui siapa saja yang akan terlibat di dalam misi ini.

Lamunannya terpecah ketika perutnya kembali bergemuruh. Kurama mengejeknya untuk kesekian kali, membuatnya memutuskan untuk mampir ke Ichiraku sejenak. Kalau ingatannya tidak salah, ia masih punya setengah jam sebelum pukul sembilan. Setengah jam di mana ia bisa menghabiskan sepuluh mangkuk ramen atau bahkan lebih.

Seulas senyum tercipta di bibirnya ketika ia mendaratkan kaki di depan kedai makanan favoritnya. Ia akan benar-benar merindukan tempat ini.

 **oOo**

Seluruh gulungan tua berisi pengetahuan mengenai dunia sihir seharusnya cukup membuat Naruto mengerti keadaan dunia luar yang akan didatanginya. Ia sudah mengerti dasar-dasar perbedaannya, mulai dari perbedaan bahasa hingga perbedaan teknik jutsu. Gulungan tua yang diberikan Kakashi juga memberinya informasi tentang pemerintah sihir serta kultur sihir yang tersembunyi dari kehidupan warga biasa yang tidak memiliki kemampuan sihir.

Selain itu, ia juga sudah mempelajari peta wilayah yang sukses membuatnya sakit kepala. Peta wilayah itu yakni peta negara yang disebut United Kingdom untuk memudahkannya mendeteksi lokasi barrier. Ia juga sudah memindai layout lokasi serta bangunan Hogwarts untuk kepentingan penjagaan. Segalanya sudah coba ia pelajari selama semalam saja dengan bantuan Kage Bunshin.

Naruto kira Kakashi sudah memberitahu segala detail misi ini padanya, mulai dari nukenin yang kabur ke dunia luar, misi penjagaan sekolah, hingga misi perbaikan barrier.

Namun, ada satu hal yang belum dibicarakan Kakashi padanya. Satu hal inilah yang membuatnya mematung karena merasa sedikit terguncang.

Saat itu, Naruto berharap pendengarannya salah.

Sayangnya, ia tidak pernah salah dengar. Tidak dengan pendengaran ninjanya yang ditambah dengan ketajaman pendengaran Kurama.

"Perang?" tanyanya dengan mata melebar. Anggukan Kakashi membuat Naruto menyatukan alis, ia kembali melontarkan pertanyaan untuk meminta konfirmasi. "Para nukenin dicurigai bergabung dengan siluman ular ini? Vol--voldo--volda--?"

"Voldemort."

"Ya dia," timpalnya cepat. Ia masih menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Orang ini adalah dalang pecahnya perang dan kau tidak membolehkanku menghabisinya?"

Kakashi kembali mengangguk.

" _What the fuck?_!" sentak Naruto, merasakan amarah yang tiba-tiba melingkupinya. Ia menatap gurunya dengan nanar. "Kau memintaku membiarkan orang-orang meninggal ketika aku masih bisa membantu mereka--"

"Misi, Naruto," potong Kakashi dengan suara tenangnya yang biasa. Ia bersender pada punggung kursi, mengamati mantan muridnya yang tengah berusaha mengatasi kemarahannya. Naruto memang terkenal ceria. Tapi, semua orang juga tahu bahwa ia mudah terpancing amarah, terutama untuk hal-hal yang sensitif.

Beberapa dari sekian hal sensitif itu adalah masalah perang. Perang telah menolehkan luka yang dalam, entah Naruto ingin mengakuinya atau tidak. Ia mungkin terlihat baik-baik saja dengan semua pencapaiannya. Ia mungkin menikmati bagaimana warga Konoha mulai menghargainya, bagaimana mereka mulai menerimanya dan menghormatinya. Namun, luka bekas peperangan--luka mental--tetaplah ada. Kemenangan para shinobi di perang besar terakhir tidaklah dibayar dengan harga yang murah. Mereka kehilangan banyak nyawa. Nyawa teman-teman mereka, nyawa anak-anak mereka, nyawa para orangtua...

Kemenangan yang mereka capai, perdamaian yang tengah berjalan, tidaklah mereka dapatkan dengan gratis. Semua orang menyadarinya. Kakashi amat menyadarinya.

Ia maklum dengan reaksi Naruto. Begitupula dua orang lain yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Shikamaru mengerlingkan pandangan pada Kakashi--yang hanya diberi jawaban berupa isyarat untuk menunggu. Ia langsung mengangguk dan meluruskan pandangannya, berusaha untuk tidak ikut campur dan membiarkan Kakashi menangani Naruto.

"Klien meminta perlindungan untuk sekolahnya, untuk para murid," ungkap Kakashi melanjutkan. Ia menatap mata biru langit yang masih terpatri padanya. "Di sana, terdapat seseorang yang spesial. Seseorang yang terikat dengan Voldemort meski ikatan mereka masih belum bisa dipastikan. Yang jelas, klien kita khawatir jika Voldemort mati, anak ini juga akan terpengaruh."

Penjelasan tersebut terlalu rumit untuk dicerna oleh Naruto.

Ia mengerjap.

"Huh?"

Kemarahannya tampak menguap dan kini digantikan dengan kebingungan.Shikamaru menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk dahi. Ia sudah tidak tahan untuk diam saja sekarang.

"Anak ini, dia mempunyai ikatan khusus dengan Voldemort yang kemungkinan bisa membahayakannya kalau Voldemort dibunuh."

"Maksudmu, dia bisa ikut mati jika aku membunuh Voldy?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu bercampur bingung. Segala ketegangan di postur tubuhnya sudah mereda. Naruto tak lagi di ambang kemarahan. Ia kini sudah sedikit rileks meski wajahnya masih muram dan bingung.

Kakashi menahan senyum ketika menyadari betapa sederhananya cara berpikir Naruto. Tampaknya, ada beberapa hal yang akan tetap sama meski dunia secara perlahan mulai berubah.

Membaca surat terakhir yang diterimanya dari Albus Dumbledore,Kakashi tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan mendapat balasan secepat ini. Di dalam surat itu dijelaskan kondisi khusus mengenai orang yang dikenal dengan Pangeran Kegelapan--nama yang membuat Kakashi mengernyit heran--dan berbagai kemisteriusan mengenainya.

Kemisteriusan yang dimaksud adalah rahasia dibalik sihir hitam yang dimilikinya. Dumbledore berkata bahwa ia masih mencari tahu masalah Voldemort dan kemungkinan besar fokusnya akan tertuju pada masalah tersebut. Untuk itulah ia memerlukan bantuan dari para ninja untuk menjaga sekolah dan murid-murid dari ancaman Voldemort serta para pengikutnya yang dikenal dengan Pelahap Maut.

Di dalam surat, ia juga membahas insiden berbahaya yang sering menimpa Hogwarts sejak empat tahun silam--semuanya mengacu pada kehadiran sang penyihir hitam. Segala yang disebutkan di sana mau tak mau membuat Kakashi was-was. Ia benar-benar tidak sedang berada dalam suasana hati yang ingin menghadapi penyihir gila yang tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke dunia shinobi, sungguh.

Bersamaan dengan surat itu, Dumbledore juga mengirimkan beberapa barang yang akan mendukung keperluan misi. Salah satu dari beberapa barang tersebut adalah alat transportasi yang disebut portkey.

"Maa, kurang lebih seperti itu," ujar Kakashi pada Naruto. Ia mencoba meresapi isi surat yang barusan dibacanya sebelum kembali berbicara. "Tepatnya, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas, orang ini tidak bisa dibunuh olehmu ataupun orang lain untuk sekarang ini. Rahasia dari kekuatannya masih belum diketahui. Kalaupun ia dibunuh olehmu, masih ada kemungkinan bahwa ia bangkit lagi. Albus Dumbledore hanya menjelaskan sebatas ini padaku. Kau bisa menanyakannya sendiri nanti kalau masih ingin tahu."

Penjelasan Kakashi mengenai kebangkitan dan 'tidak bisa dibunuh' benar-benar mengingatkan Naruto pada Orochimaru. Ia mengernyit tidak senang ketika mengingatnya. Orang itu masih berada dalam pantauan Konoha--tepatnya pantauan Yamato-taichō--pasca peperangan. Ia masih bisa dibunuh, tapi menurut pengetahuan Naruto, Orochimaru juga dijamin bisa kembali bangkit.

Peneliti gila itu abadi.

Abadi.

Membereskan isi kepalanya yang sudah melantur ke mana-mana, Naruto mengangguk pada Kakashi.

"Dimengerti," ujarnya pelan. Ia kemudian menolehkan kepala pada seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya. Orang ini menggunakan topeng berbentuk merpati dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi kepalanya. Naruto memperhatikannya sesaat, sebelum kemudian menyeringai ketika melihat sebuah tantō yang tersampir di punggungnya.

Ditepuknya bahu lelaki itu.

Tidak ada reaksi darinya.

Naruto pun angkat bicara.

"Yo, Sai. Ide seragam merepotkan ini berasal darimu?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap sosok bertopeng di sampingnya dengan seksama. "Kau benar-benar ingin menyebarkan ajaran senyum palsumu melalui topeng atau bagaimana?"

Tanpa bergerak sedikit pun, sebuah suara yang familiar di telinga Naruto terdengar dari balik topeng. Ia masih berposisi seperti sedia kala meski keberadaan Naruto yang cukup dekat dengannya akan sangat menganggu tiap orang biasa. Meskipun begitu, orang ini bukanlah orang biasa. Ia sudah terbiasa untuk menjaga reaksinya. Ia sudah terbiasa bertindak untuk patuh. Ia juga sudah biasa menghadapi perempuan pirang yang dulu sempat berkelahi dengannya di awal pertemuan mereka--meskipun dirinya yang memulai perkelahian.

Berdiri tegap dengan posisi tangan di balik punggung--seperti gerak istirahat dalam baris-berbaris--sosok bertopeng merpati itu menatap lurus Hokage melalui celah topengnya.

"Hokage-sama, saya sudah memberitahu bahwa penyamaran ini takkan berhasil. Naru-chan terlalu aktif untuk memakai atribut ini."

Hanya ada dua orang yang memanggil Naruto dengan nama Naru-chan. Yang pertama adalah ayahnya dan yang kedua adalah seseorang dengan mental terbelakang karena terlalu lama berada dalam asuhan orangtua menjengkelkan yang untungnya sudah mati.

Orang yang dimaksud Naruto adalah Sai.

Tebakannya sama sekali tidak meleset.

Nada datar dari suara Sai dibalas dengan nada santai khas milik Kakashi. Kemarin sore, ia dan mantan anggota Root ini sudah mendiskusikan masalah ANBU--tepatnya mengenai beberapa peraturan menyangkut kelas khusus tersebut.

Peraturan yang mereka diskusikan yakni Aturan Nomor 21 Tentang Identitas Anggota ANBU dan Aturan Nomor 30 Tentang Atribut ANBU. Di dalam sana disebutkan bahwa ANBU selaku shinobi elit bawahan Hokage hanya dibolehkan membuka identitasnya atas izin Hokage. Identitas ini meliputi nama, posisi, ataupun wajah mereka.

Untuk peraturan nomor tiga puluh terdapat tiga sub-poin penjelas. Pertama, disebutkan bahwa tiap anggota ANBU berhak mendapatkan atribut khusus yang diberikan oleh desa. Kedua, atribut khusus ini digunakan oleh mereka yang secara legal telah diposisikan sebagai anggota kelas elit tersebut. Ketiga, poin kedua bisa disesuaikan ketika terdapat kondisi khusus.

Berpegang pada aturan di atas, Kakashi mengategorikan misi ini sebagai kondisi khusus. Hal tersebut dikarenakan oleh misi yang memerlukan keamanan identitas setingkat ANBU sedangkan pelaksana misi bukan termasuk anggota. Tanpa pengaplikasian sub-poin ketiga, seorang Jōnin pengampuh misi yang bukan anggota kelas elit itu takkan diperbolehkan menggunakan seragamnya.

Semua masalah ini mungkin terdengar sepele, namun seragam ANBU bisa dibilang sangat penting karena merupakan identitas dari kelas khusus. Kelas khusus yang membuat mereka menjadi orang yang tidak biasa. Mereka adalah pembunuh terlatih. Mereka mengerti tentang kotornya dunia shinobi. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang merelakan kedamaian pribadinya untuk desa dengan menjalankan tiap misi berbahaya yang cenderung membuat mereka harus berlumuran darah.

ANBU itu gelap. Menjadi bagiannya tidak hanya diperlukan kemampuan bertarung yang handal. Itulah mengapa kelas itu dinamakan kelas elit. Sebutan tersebut merupakan bentuk penghargaan dari desa untuk mereka. Kemampuan mereka memang tinggi, tapi masih banyak juga ninja non-ANBU yang berkemampuan tinggi, contohnya adalah para Sannin Konoha.

Mereka jelas-jelas lebih hebat dari para ANBU. Tapi, mereka bukan anggota kelas itu karena mereka tidak bekerja dalam bayangan yang gelap.

Jadi, sekali lagi, menjadi ANBU tidak hanya diukur oleh kemampuan. Namun, juga oleh kesukarelaan untuk menanggung segala beban jika suatu saat mereka diharuskan melaksanakan misi yang akan merusak nama mereka jika orang-orang mengetahui identitas di balik topeng.

Kakashi sudah mengenal esensinya. Ia juga sudah merasakan besarnya tanggungjawab dari sana. Untuk itulah Kakashi yang dikenal tidak terlalu taat pada peraturan kini tetap berpegang pada aturan sebelum memutuskan sesuatu menyangkut kelas elit tersebut.

"Tidak masalah, Hato," balas Kakashi pendek. Ia mengamati Naruto sekilas. "Kita hanya mencoba untuk menyembunyikan identitas sebelum sepenuhnya mempercayai mereka. Dan untukmu, Naruto, kode namamu adalah Kitsune. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan?"

Seringaian Naruto sudah menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

Kakashi mengangguk puas dengan senyum ikonik yang menghiasi kedua matanya.

"Cukup beritahu mereka kode namamu dan pastikan topengmu tetap terpakai selama misi. Kau dan yang lain hanya boleh menampilkan wajah di depan klien. Ada lagi yang ingin ditanyakan?"

"Apakah kau membolehkanku ikut campur lebih lanjut kalau terdapat musuh yang membahayakan sekolah dan para muridnya? Misalnya saja musuh yang berada di pemerintahan.Mereka sedang berada di ambang perang, benar? Kupikir, pasti ada beberapa di antaranya yang menyusup di otoritas besar seperti pemerintahan," ungkap Naruto ragu.

Pertanyaan itu sudah diprediksikan oleh Kakashi. Ia sudah menyiapkan jawabannya.

"Keputusan itu berada di tangan kapten tim, Naruto. Hanya kapten yang berhak memutuskan tindakan menyangkut keperluan misi. Ia akan dibantu oleh Shikamaru sebagai penasihat."

Kini, kedua alis Naruto mengernyit. "Siapa kaptennya? Di mana anggota yang lain?"

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya. Mereka semua sudah berada di Hutan Kematian."

Naruto sudah hendak bertanya alasan kenapa mereka ada di sana. Namun, ia sudah terlebih dahulu diinterupsi oleh Shikamaru. Lelaki dengan rambut _spike_ yang diikat kuda itu menjelaskan tentang mereka yang akan ke sana menggunakan sebuah alat yang berada di dalam hutan. Ia mengakhiri penjelasan dengan meminta Naruto untuk segera bergegas karena waktu yang semakin menipis. Entah apa yang dimaksud Shikamaru, Naruto memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya.

Mereka pergi dari kantor Hokage bersama dengan Kakashi, Shikamaru, dan seseorang yang diyakini Naruto sebagai Sai. Perjalanan menuju Hutan Kematian tidaklah memakan banyak waktu. Keempat orang tersebut sampai di sana kurang dari lima menit dengan Kakashi yang memimpin jalan. Mereka melompati beberapa pohon dan melewati hewan yang cukup besar sebelum akhirnya penglihatan Naruto menangkap kumpulan orang dengan jubah hitam. Mereka semua memakai topeng seperti halnya Naruto sekarang ini. Entah siapa saja yang ada di sana, Naruto kurang mengenalinya karena mereka semua telah menekan aliran chakranya sehingga sulit dikenali.

Ketika mendarat beberapa meter dari pohon ek yang cukup besar, Naruto melihat Temari menganggukan kepalanya pada Kakashi. Perempuan itu berpakaian biasa layaknya Shikamaru. Ia tidak memakai jubah ataupun topeng merepotkan yang ditujukan untuk menyembunyikan identitas mereka. Selain Temari, Naruto juga mengenali seseorang yang tentunya takkan luput dari penglihatannya.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia akan selalu mengenali Akamaru. Selalu.

Di samping Akamaru, Kiba memakai jubah hitam sepertinya dan juga topeng. Namun, tidak seperti Naruto, topeng yang dipakai Kiba bukanlah topeng berbentuk hewan. Topeng yang digunakan Inuzuka mengingatkan Naruto pada hunter-nin khusus Kirigakure. Yang membedakannya dengan topeng Kiri hanyalah ketiadaan simbol dari desa tersebut.

Dengan jubahnya yang belum ditudungkan ke kepala, semua orang di sana tampak langsung mengenali Naruto hanya dengan melihat rambutnya. Kiba melambaikan tangan sementara Akamaru menggonggong. Naruto bisa membayangkan seringaian laki-laki itu dari balik topeng.

"Lama juga kau, Naruto," ujar Kiba ketika Naruto mendekat. Sekali lagi, Naruto bisa membayangkan seringaian serta gigi taringnya yang amat runcing. "Kecekatanmu mulai menurun karena terlalu lama berkencan dengan kertas-kertas?"

Memutar bola matanya, Naruto menaikkan tudung jubahnya untuk menutupi kepala.

"Tutup mulut, _Dog_ _breath_ ," ujarnya dengan nada jengkel yang main-main. "Aku adalah orang penting, tidak sepertimu."

"Sangat antusias untuk liburan, huh?" timpal Kiba sekali lagi, tidak menyadari seorang yang tengah menatapnya kesal dari samping.

Sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab, Kiba sudah terlebih dahulu meringis kesakitan karena mendapat sikutan dari seseorang di sampingnya.

" _Baka_ , kau tahu tujuan dari penggunaan topeng ini?" seru orang yang barusan menyikut Kiba. Suaranya sedikit melengking meskipun juga terdengar lembut. Naruto mengenalinya sebagai suara Ino. "Jangan panggil dia langsung dengan namanya."

" _Geez_. Kita semua sudah tahu identitas satu sama lain. Tidak perlu kaku begitu," gerutu Kiba membela diri. Naruto memandang Kiba dan Ino bergantian, menyadari topeng keduanya yang teramat mirip. "Lagi pula aku dan kau tidak mendapatkan kode nama. Kita juga masih berada di sini. Semua orang tahu siapa pemilik rambut pirang terang menyilaukan semacam dia," sambungnya sambil mengedikan dagu pada Naruto.

Naruto merengut, ia sudah hendak menyela ejekan Kiba ketika seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah batu yang cukup besar mendahului Naruto untuk berbicara.

Suaranya familiar. Teramat familiar. Naruto membutuhkan seluruh kekuatan tekad untuk tidak segera menerjang orang itu dan menyerukan berbagai omelan kepadanya.

Bagaimana bisa dia tidak kepikiran bahwa orang ini ikut misi?

"Jaga sikapmu, Inuzuka. Biasakan untuk mulai berbicara dengan kode nama kecuali kau ingin menggagalkan misi karena tidak sengaja bertindak bodoh," ungkap suara itu datar, namun berisi ketegasan yang cukup mengintimidasi. Kiba langsung mengatupkan mulut meski ia masih merasa jengkel. "Portkey ini akan aktif tiga menit lagi. Ingat-ingat _briefing_ yang sudah kuberikan."

Lima orang berjubah hitam mengangguk. Naruto mengerutkan dahi. Ia bisa mengenali Kurotsuchi--cucu Tsuchikage, ia mengetahui namanya setelah diberitahu Kakashi--yang menggunakan topeng serupa seperti Ino dan Kiba. Kemudian orang bertopeng siput yang Naruto tebak sebagai Sakura, dan seseorang dengan topeng kucing. Orang terakhir ini sama sekali tidak dikenal oleh Naruto. Postur tubuhnya mungil. Ia adalah yang terpendek diantara kelompok itu. Dari ciri-cirinya, Naruto memprediksikan bahwa dia bukanlah ninja seangkatannya. Naruto mengenali semua teman sepantarannya. Orang ini bukanlah teman sepantarannya.

Mengalihkan pikirannya dari sosok bertopeng kucing, Naruto mengikuti orang-orang--termasuk Shikamaru dan Temari--yang telah menghampiri orang yang barusan menegur Kiba. Mereka berdiri melingkari sebuah batu hitam yang cukup besar. Entah apa maksudnya, Naruto memilih untuk tutup mulut dan menelusupkan diri di antara Shikamaru serta orang yang ia prediksi sebagai Kurotsuchi. Tatapannya terarah pada sosok dengan topeng berbentuk burung gagak.

 _Gagak_. _Tentu_ _saja_.

Betapa sangat tidak mengejutkan.

"Kau kapeten timnya?" tanya Naruto langsung. Suranya tidak terdengar ceria ataupun bersahabat seperti biasa. Beberapa orang yang tidak terbiasa dengan sisi lain Naruto yang ini langsung menoleh padanya. Mereka menatap Naruto terkejut campur bingung dari balik topeng.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pendek. Ia mengabaikan Naruto dengan mudah dan memberi intruksi pada anggota timnya untuk mengulurkan tangannya guna menyentuh batu hitam tersebut ketika ia mulai menghitung.

Di belakang sana, Kakashi menganggukan kepala pada Naruto. Ia menepuk bahu sang 'kapten' dan memberi ucapan penyemangat pada mereka sebelum Naruto mengikuti intruksi seperti anggota yang lain.

Mereka semua menyentuh permukaan kasar batu itu bersama-sama. Awalnya, tidak ada yang terjadi sebelum kemudian bagian pusar Naruto terasa seperti ditarik dan ia seperti dihisap ke dalam dimensi lain. Perasaan tidak enak melingkupinya. Kepalanya berputar-putar. Ia merasa pening dan mual ketika tubuhnya seperti ditekan dengan amat kencang sehingga membuat tubuhnya setipis kertas. Pandangannya memburam. Satu-satunya hal yang ia lihat hanyalah bentuk spiral tak berujung yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut pusing.

Setelah melewati sepuluh detik yang terasa sangat lama, Naruto mulai merasakan udara segar di sekelilingnya. Kesempatan itu langsung ia gunakan untuk mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Kepalanya masih terasa sangat pening. Ia juga merasakan bagaimana isi perutnya yang protes ingin keluar. Selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya, ia tidak pernah merasa seburuk ini.

Kecuali ketika ia sekarat setelah Kurama dikeluarkan dengan paksa dari tubuhnya.

Tapi, kondisi itu jelas-jelas berbeda dengan sekarang. Jika dulu, ia terkulai lemah dengan semua energi yang seakan terkelupas dari dirinya. Maka sekarang dia--

Teriakan tidak keren terdengar di telinganya. Naruto mengumpat dan menolak untuk mengakui bahwa suara teriakan nyaring bak cewek manja itu berasal darinya. Matanya yang tertutup kini terbuka dengan lebar, kepanikan melandanya ketika ia sadar bahwa mereka sedang terjun bebas. Mereka sedang terjun bebas di ketinggian yang sangat mencengangkan dan Naruto tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk membentuk chakra.

Fokusnya hanya terpaku pada rasa panik sehingga ia tidak menyadari keadaan teman-temannya yang kini sudah saling berpegangan satu sama lain.

"Kurama, sekarang bukan waktunya tidur!" teriak Naruto ketika menyadari sang rubah yang menekan aliran chakranya untuk Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban di kepalanya.

Keadaan ini sangatlah tidak bagus.

Ia masih terjun bebas.

"RUBAH TUA SIALAN! BERHENTI MEMPERMAINKANKU KALAU KAU TIDAK INGIN--"

Sebuah lengan tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya untuk menariknya mendekat. Sesaat kemudian, pandangannya dipenuhi oleh cahaya keunguan. Tubuhnya tidak lagi meluncur bebas di udara. Desingan udara tidak lagi menulikan telinganya. Rasa panik memalukan tidak lagi dirasakannya. Kakinya tidak lagi menapak di udara kosong. Alih-alih udara kosong, ia menapak di sesuatu yang padat yang merupakan bentukan chakra berwarna keunguan.

Susanō melingkupi sepuluh orang shinobi yang tadinya tengah terjun bebas di udara. Naruto belum tersadar dari keterkejutan, rasa pening, ataupun rasa mual yang tadi ia rasakan sampai kemudian suara rendah yang familiar terdengar di sampingnya. Ia juga merasakan sebuah lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya mulai melonggar.

"Tutup mulut, Idiot. Berhenti bersikap seolah kau tidak pernah terlempar dari langit." ]

 ** _TBC_**

 _Keterangan_

Hato : Merpati


	4. Kesan Awal

**Disclaimer :** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

 **Warning :** FemNaru, banyak narasi, semi-canon

 **A/N :** terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan baca!

 **ooOoo**

Kedatangan mereka seharusnya berakhir dengan _epic_ karena--kau tahu--mereka adalah pahlawan perang dan sebagainya. Pengalaman bertarung kesepuluh shinobi tersebut tidaklah sedikit meski rata-rata dari mereka baru mencapai usia delapan belas hingga dua puluh satu. Kemampuan mereka sangat meyakinkan dan mereka juga sangat percaya pada fakta tersebut.

Sayangnya, mereka adalah orang asing di dunia sihir ini sehingga memerlukan _sedikit_ adaptasi sebelum benar-benar terbiasa dengan segala budaya baru yang ada. Mengatakan bahwa para penyihir memiliki alat transportasi yang amat buruk sebenarnya bisa dimaklumi. Shinobi terbiasa untuk berjalan dan berlari. Untuk sesekali, mereka juga terbang ataupun berteleportasi. Namun, dari banyaknya metode tersebut, belum ada yang berhasil membuat mereka sepucat ini.

Apa pun yang tadi menghisap mereka ke sini sangatlah buruk.

Buruk.

Begitu chakra keunguan tersebut menyentuh padang rumput yang terhampar di bawah mereka, seorang lelaki yang diekori oleh anjing segera berlari menjauh dari rombongannya agar bisa membungkukan badan dan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa disebut sebagai 'mengeluarkan isi perut' supaya rasa mual segera meninggalkannya. Bersamaan dengan Kiba yang berlari menjauh, sosok yang diyakini Naruto sebagai Sai pun berjongkok di tempatnya sambil memijat pelipis.

Kemudian, Temari serta Kurotsuchi terbatuk beberapa kali sambil memegangi perutnya. Mereka berdua tengah berpegangan pada dinding transparan berwarna keunguan yang meliputi mereka semua sebelum kemudian hampir terjungkal ke depan ketika bentukan chakra super besar itu mengurai setelah mereka mendarat. Seorang berambut pirang pucat sedang berjongkok di samping Sai. Ino kelihatan seperti hendak membantu Sai agar tidak lagi pusing ataupun mual, namun usahanya gagal karena dua gejala tidak mengenakan tersebut juga masih menyelimutinya dan membuatnya jatuh di atas kedua lututnya sendiri sebelum ia sempat bergerak untuk membantu Sai.

Perasaan disorientasi itu juga mempengaruhi Shikamaru meski reaksinya tidak berlebihan. Shikamaru hanya berjalan dengan gontai sambil bergumam mengenai sesuatu yang merepotkan. Ia mengerutkan dahi ketika rasa pening di kepalanya masih belum memudar. Menolehkan kepala untuk meminta ninja medis mereka menangani segala kekacauan kecil ini, Shikamaru menghela napas lelah ketika melihat sang ninja medis yang sama-sama tampak kepayahan.

Dengan tudung jubah yang tidak lagi melindungi rambut merah mudanya, Sakura tengah membungkuk dengan kedua tangan beristirahat di atas kedua lututnya. Hembusan angin sedikit menyapu rambut berwarna cerah itu, namun sang pemilik rambut tampak tidak menikmati angin segar yang seolah membelainya dengan lembut.

Sakura masih berada dalam posisi itu tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Shikamaru mendapati sosok yang tampak paling mungil diantara mereka sedang menggerutu sambil berjalan ke arahnya. Rambut kecoklatannya yang digelung seolah berkibar terkena terpaan angin. Ia kelihatan tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan teknik teleportasi tadi. Alih-alih terpengaruh dan sakit, ia kelihatan jengkel. Melihat sosoknya yang jengkel tengah berjalan menghampirinya tidaklah membuat Shikamaru bahagia.

Helaan napas kembali keluar dari mulutnya ketika keluhan dan omelan Hinako tertangkap oleh telinganya. Orang yang pernah merangkap sebagai anak buahnya ini memang harus dihadapi dengan sabar. Ia masih remaja dan orang termuda di kelompok mereka sekarang ini. Shikamaru memaksa dirinya untuk maklum dan tenang meski kepalanya yang terasa berdentum-dentum sama sekali tidak membantu.

Dari kesepuluh shinobi itu, hanya dua yang masih berdiri di tempat awal mereka mendarat. Salah satunya tampak sangat baik-baik saja, seolah rasa pening dan mual tidak berani mengganggunya karena ia selalu mempunyai aura jangan-dekati-aku-pengganggu, sementara sosok yang lain... well, mari katakan bahwa ia berada dalam kondisi yang sama tidak baiknya seperti teman-teman mereka yanga lain.

Naruto berdiri kaku di sana, ia melihat kunang-kunang di matanya dan melihat segala hal memburam menjadi gumpalan warna yang tidak dapat diidentifikasi olehnya sendiri. Ramen di perutnya bersikeras untuk membebaskan diri. Pertahanannya untuk tetap berdiri di samping sang kapten pun runtuh. Naruto segera melesat ke dekat Kiba, menarik topengnya ke atas kepala, dan mulai mengikuti tindakan yang tadi dilakukan Kiba.

Semua pemandangan ini akan segera mencoret harga diri mereka di depan klien. Sang kapten sama sekali tidak peduli dengan reaksi 'klien' ini, namun ia tidak bisa menyangkal perasaan lega di dadanya ketika sadar bahwa siapa pun klien tersebut, ia belum berada di sini dan menyaksikan pemandangan... yeah, pemandangan entah apa ini.

Menjadi shinobi akan menjamin ketahanan tubuh seseorang. Namun, shinobi juga akan tumbang kalau diracuni atau tidak enak badan. Sehebat apa pun mereka, mereka hanyalah manusia, sungguh. Sasuke masih berdiri tanpa memperlihatkan rasa pusing atau mual hanya karena Kakashi telah memperingatinya mengenai efek ini sebelum mereka berangkat tadi. Ia sudah mengantisipasinya, jadi ia tidak merasa begitu terkejut dan segera menyesuaikan diri dengan rasa pusing itu.

Berjalan mendekati Sakura, Sasuke bergumam, "Tidak bisakah kau mengobati dirimu sendiri?"

Sakura yang sejak tadi masih belum bergerak dari posisinya pun sedikit menolehkan kepala. Ia memandang mata oniks yang berada di balik topeng gagak, kemudian berujar, "Aku sedang menstabilkan chakraku lebih dahulu."

Tiga menit berlalu.

Menunggu mereka pulih secara alami akan membutuhkan banyak waktu sedangkan kenyataannya mereka jelas-jelas tidak punya banyak waktu.

Memerintahkan mereka untuk segera berkumpul, langkah-langkah gontai pun mulai terlihat. Mereka berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dengan tangan yang anehnya melakukan gestur yang sama--yakni memijat masing-masing pelipis dengan harapan bahwa rasa pening tersebut segera hilang. Tidak ada yang tahu alasan mengapa mereka bisa terpengaruh separah ini, padahal mereka semua sudah pernah mengalami sesuatu yang jauh lebih buruk dari terhisap ke dunia lain.

Shikamaru dan Hanako adalah yang pertama menghampiri Sasuke karena keduanya berada paling dekat dengan kapten mereka ini. Tak selang beberapa detik, Temari dan Kurotsuchi menyusul. Kemudian, Sai dan Ino. Hingga yang terakhir, Naruto dan Kiba.

Sakura menegakan diri dari posisi membungkuknya. Ia membenarkan tudung jubahnya agar kembali menutupi kepala sebelum menghampiri Kiba dan Naruto, mendaratkan masing-masing telapak tangannya di sisi kepala dua orang itu untuk menyalurkan chakra kehijauan di tangannya.

"Oh, _man_ ," ungkap Kiba. Ia menutup mata sementara bibirnya menghembuskan napas lega. "Yang tadi benar-benar buruk. Siapa yang menciptakan teknik mengerikan seperti itu?" lanjutnya dengan nada jijik. "Aku takkan pernah mau melakukannya lagi."

Akamaru menggonggong setuju.

"Rasanya seperti _morning_ _sick_. Kau tahu, seperti orang hamil? Aku benar-benar tidak menatikannya karena semua itu merepot--aw, Sakura-chan kenapa kau memukulku? Aku sedang sakit!"

"Kode nama, _Kitsune_. Selain itu, bisakah kau berhenti mengaitkan segala jenis pusing dan mual sebagai _morning_ _sickness_?"

"Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku membaca bukunya, Saku--err--Iriko-chan."

"Memanggil dengan kode nama tidak perlu diimbuhi dengan sufiks, _Baka_."

"Tutup mulut, _Dog_ _breath_. Aku tidak menggunakannya untuk memanggilmu."

Berdiri di samping Sasuke, Shikamaru bergumam dengan, "Semua perlengkapan itu takkan bekerja untuk kita. Seharusnya aku segera tahu."

Tidak ada yang mengelak pernyataan Shikamaru karena semua orang yang ada di sana berpikiran hal yang sama persis seperti yang baru saja dikatakan olehnya. Membahas mengenai perlengkapan ANBU dan bagaimana bertingkah selayaknya para orang itu takkan ada habisnya. Apalagi membahasnya bersama Naruto yang cenderung senang membelokan pembicaraan dan membawa mereka ke topik-topik tidak penting, dari semua yang ada di sana Sasuke dan Sakuralah yang paling tahu sikap antik mantan rekan satu timnya ini. Mengetahui fakta tersebut, Sasuke pun angkat bicara untuk kembali mendapatkan perhatian mereka.

Ia menyuruh Ino membantu Sakura mengobati yang lain sementara ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Naruto, menangkap rona wajahnya yang sudah kembali dan tidak lagi pucat seperti tadi. Perkataan Shikamaru terngiang di kepalanya, Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa mengelak kebenarannya. Semua perlengkapan ini kurang membantu, terlebih untuk Naruto. Perempuan itu tidak suka terkekang aturan, itulah kenapa ia tidak mendapat posisi di ANBU yang cenderung memiliki peraturan ketat meskipun kemampuannya tidak lagi diragukan. Baru beberapa saat saja, Naruto sudah lupa untuk membiasakan diri memakai kode nama dan juga topeng itu.

Kenapa pula ia lupa menggunakan topeng? Harusnya Sasuke tidak heran mengingat watak temannya. Tapi, kalau bisa memilih, ia lebih senang Naruto menggunakan topengnya, sungguh.

Melihat wajahnya yang sekarang... masih sedikit sulit untuknya.

"Pakai atributmu dengan benar," ujar Sasuke ketika berjalan melewati Naruto. Ia kemudian merogoh saku dan memberinya kalung rantai berwarna silver dengan bandul menyerupai miniatur tongkat sihir, "Gunakan itu karena klien kita sepertinya sudah datang."

 **oOo**

Naruto tidak tahu apa hubungan antara kalung berbandul aneh dengan kedatangan klien mereka. Tapi, ketika melihat Temari mengenakan kalung yang sama dan Shikamaru menggunakan kalung tersebut sebagai gelang, Naruto pun segera mengenakannya tanpa banyak tanya. Ia menarik topeng rubahnya ke bawah dan membenarkan posisi tudung jubahnya yang tadi sempat merosot terkena angin sebelum berbalik ke arah di mana 'klien' mereka berada.

Selama delapan belas tahun--hampir sembilan belas--hidupnya, Naruto sudah melihat banyak orang-orang aneh. Ia pernah melihat ayahnya yang sudah mati ternyata dibangkitkan dan memutuskan untuk bertarung di sisinya, kemudian melihat leher ular Orochimaru, dan yang paling sering adalah wajah Tsunade yang selalu tampak muda. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada dari mereka yang berpakaian aneh ataupun memiliki janggut sepanjang itu. Belum lagi fakta bahwa rambut panjang di dagu tersebut berwarna putih.

Ketika bertemu Rikkudō Sennin, Naruto memutuskan bahwa orangtua itu adalah orangtua teraneh yang pernah dilihatnya. Mulai dari kedua mata rinnegannya hingga cara bicaranya yang aneh. Tapi, ketika melihat kliennya ini, Naruto memutuskan bahwa Rikkudō-jiji memiliki saingan dalam hal keanehan. Atau mungkin orang ini saja yang terlampau eksentrik.

Sebab, siapa pria di dunia ini yang suka memakai gaun?

Astaga, dia tidak benar-benar memakai gaun, 'kan?

Mengerjap sesaat ketika menyadari Shikamaru tengah bercakap-cakap dengan orang itu, Naruto melihat iris mata biru langitnya di balik kacamata setengah bulan yang ia kenakan. Keduanya bersitatap selama sesaat sebelum orang itu memberinya seulas senyum. Senyum yang membuat Naruto seketika tenang dan merasa bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Senyum yang mengingatkannya pada Sandaime-Jiji tiap kali ia mengunjungi Naruto di apartemen kecilnya ketika ia masih berusia lima tahun. Selain itu, Naruto juga seolah melihat kehangatan yang sama di matanya.

Kenapa orang ini menunjukan kepercayaan yang begitu besar terhadap orang asing seperti mereka?

Lamunan Naruto terpecah ketika Ino menarik tangannya agar ia ikut berjalan seperti yang lain. Hal entah apa yang dibicarakan orang itu dengan Shikamaru ternyata sudah selesai. Tidak mendengarkan apa pembicaraan tadi, Naruto pun bertanya, "Apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

Tanpa melihat wajah Ino yang tertutup topeng, Naruto bisa membayangkannya memutar bola mata. Mereka sekarang tengah berjalan menuju wilayah yang dipenuhi oleh deretan bangunan dengan desain asing. Bangunan tersebut tampak serupa satu sama lain, mulai dari dari atap yang berbentuk segitiga, jendela berbentuk cembung di lantai dua, hingga lampu kekuningan yang menyala terang.

Suasana ini berhasil mengeluarkan aura asing yang begitu kontras dengan Konoha ataupun desa-desa ninja yang lain. Apa yang ada di sini seolah menyerukan kata kuno dan antik. Energi yang melingkupi wilayah ini juga cukup kuat, Naruto bisa merasakannya tanpa perlu mengaktifkan Sage Mode. Saking kuatnya, ia berani bertaruh bahwa energi alam yang ia rasakan sedang menggantung di udara di sekitar mereka sekarang ini.

Berkat bantuan sinar bulan dan lampu jalanan, Naruto mampu melihat beberapa orang yang berpakaian sama anehnya seperti klien mereka ini berlalu-lalang. Mereka memakai 'gaun' berwarna-warni. Mulai dari ungu, biru tua, hijau, dan bahkan kuning! Mata Naruto mau tidak mau mengekori tiap orang yang melalui mereka, secara tidak sadar mencari-cari warna jingga yang sejak dulu amat disukainya.

Pengamatannya ini--meskipun tidak membuahkan hasil--membuatnya sadar bahwa terdapat cukup banyak pasang mata yang secara terang-terangan menatap mereka. Tatapan itu bukanlah tatapan dingin dan benci yang biasa didapatkan Naruto di masa kecilnya.

Tatapan ini adalah jenis tatapan terkejut, takut, dan kemudian heran. Mereka tampak terkejut dan takut ketika melihat rombongan tersebut. Topeng yang dipakai oleh orang asing ini tampak mencurigakan dan mengingatkan mereka pada para pengikut Pangeran Kegelapan. Namun, begitu pandangan mereka mendarat pada sosok sepuh di depan sana, mereka langsung menghembuskan napas lega dan melemparkan pandangan penasaran.

Di samping Naruto, Ino membalas, "Dumbledore Albus hendak mengenalkan kita kepada rekan-rekannya." Naruto hanya mendengarkan tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut. Ino memutuskan untuk memberitahunya hal yang lain. "Sekarang kita berada di Hogsmeade, desa sihir yang paling dekat dengan Hogwarts."

Pernyataannya yang terakhir membuat Naruto menganggukan kepala.

 _Pantas_ _saja_ , pikirnya. _Energi ini adalah energi sihir. Apa bedanya sihir dengan chakra? Kenapa aku merasakannya sama seperti chakra?_

Keingintahuan mulai melingkupinya, namun Naruto segera mengesampingkan keinginan itu ketika mereka sampai di tempat yang dituju oleh sosok yang bernama Dumbledore ini. Tempat yang dimaksud adalah sebuah bangunan yang cukup serupa dengan bangunan lain yang ada di sini.

Bangunan ini memiliki atap yang sama-sama berbentuk segitiga dan jendela kaca berbentuk cembung di lantai dua. Namun, yang membedakan adalah ukuran bangunan yang lebih besar dan tinggi serta adanya cukup banyak jendela-jendela kecil yang menghiasi lantai dua dan tiga bangunan tersebut. Di pintu masuknya, terdapat tiga simbol tiga buah sapu ijuk yang membentuk segitiga dengan sebuah lampu gantung di tengah-tengahnya.

Selain itu, di atas jendela di lantai dasar terdapat tulisan Three Broomstick yang diukir di dinding dengan huruf kapital. Naruto menyadari bahwa huruf yang merangkai tulisan itu merupakan huruf asing, tapi ia tanpa sadar mampu membacanya dan mengerti artinya. Kenyataan tersebut membuatnya mengerutkan dahi, tapi ia tidak mengutarakan pertanyaannya dan mengikuti Dumbledore yang masuk ke dalam sana.

Seorang wanita dengan wajah yang cukup menarik langsung menyapa Dumbledoor begitu mereka masuk. Sepatu hak tingginya yang gemerlapan secara otomatis mendapatkan perhatian Naruto. Dari gerak-gerik hingga caranya berpakaian sudah menyerukan kata 'non-ninja' di telinga Naruto.

Kakashi telah memberitahunya

bahwa para penyihir merupakan warga biasa yang mampu memproduksi jurus--mereka menyebutnya sihir--namun tidak memiliki ketahanan fisik dan kemampuan bertarung layaknya shinobi. Melihat mereka secara langsung seakan baru menyadarkan Naruto betapa benarnya ucapan Kakashi. Dumbledore yang merupakan penyihir memang mereka temui lebih awal. Namun, sikap eksentriknya seolah menutupi kenyataan bahwa ia juga non-ninja.

Menghampiri sisa rombongan yang ada, Naruto menangkap sorot terkejut itu lagi ketika perempuan ini menatap mereka satu per satu. Keterkejutannya baru pudar ketika Dumbledore tertawa ringan dan angkat bicara.

"Merekalah yang akan menginap di sini selama sebulan, Rosmerta," ungkap Dumbledore riang. "Aku harap aku tidak merepotkanmu. Three Broomstick masih memiliki tiga kamar kosong, bukan? Aku khawatir kami kehabisan kamar karena di musim panas ini ada banyak sekali orang yang berkunjung."

Madam Rosmerta mengibaskan tangan. Ia menampilkan senyumnya yang tidak jarang mampu menarik perhatian para pria. Sebagai seorang wanita dewasa yang sudah melewati masa mudanya, Rosmerta bisa dibilang cukup menarik.

"Ah, tentu saja aku telah menyediakan tempat pesananmu, Kepala Sekolah. Terdapat tiga kamar kosong di lantai tiga dan semuanya bersisian satu sama lain," jelasnya dengan sopan sekaligus bersahabat. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada kesepuluh shinobi, tampak bimbang harus berbicara pada siapa. Hingga kemudian matanya menangkap dua sosok tanpa topeng dan memutuskan untuk berbicara pada dua orang itu. "Maafkan atas keterkejutanku pada kalian, Miss dan Mr. Atribut kalian sedikit mengingatkanku pada... kenalan yang tidak terlalu ingin kuingat," sambungnya dengan senyum tulus.

Temari mendapati sorot khawatir di sana meskipun ia juga mendengar kejujuran dalam permintaan maaf Rosmerta. Menemukan orang seperti ini di dunia shinobi yang memiliki sejarah panjang berlumuran darah memang sulit. Membalas senyuman Rosmerta, Temari sudah menduga bahwa tindakannya akan kembali mengejutkan wanita itu. Namun, saat ini ia segera berhasil menguasai dirinya.

"Tidak masalah, Madam. Kami memang sedikit terlihat mencolok."

Ino dengan sengaja menginjak kaki Kiba ketika mendengar dengusan dari lelaki itu. Ia tidak menyangka sang pemilik _ninken_ bisa hendak tertawa di saat-saat seperti ini.

Rosmerta kemudian mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Dumbledore tentang apakah mereka yang akan memesan minuman, namun dilihat dari keengganan para ninja, Dumbledore menolaknya. Ia berkata bahwa akan ada beberapa orang lain yang datang dan meminta Rosmerta menyediakan minuman untuk mereka.

Para shinobi itu sendiri tengah sibuk menganalisis sekaligus mengamati keadaan sekitar. Bagi mereka, bagian dalam bangunan ini sama asingnya dengan apa yang terlihat dari luar. Penataan interiornya begitu berbeda meskipun tampak menarik. Semua penjelasan dalam buku terasa semakin kurang ketika mereka berhasil melihat secara langsung dunia yang berada di luar barrier.

Rahasia apa saja yang tersimpan di dunia ini?

Mereka mau tak mau ikut terpikir oleh hal itu. Dari apa yang mereka lihat sejauh ini, orang-orang yang mereka temui hanyalah warga sipil biasa. Jadi, apa bahaya yang mungkin tersembunyi? Mengapa sang leluhur para ninja begitu waspada sehingga memutuskan untuk memisahkan mereka dengan dunia ini? Apakah semua itu karena mereka--para shinobi--yang berbahaya ataukah justru malah orang-orang ini?

Menurut para Kage di pertemuan beberapa hari lalu, satu-satunya hal yang patut diwaspadai adalah jenis mereka sendiri, para ninja, yang kabur ke sini dan berpotensi melakukan kekacauan. Namun, setelah tiba di sini, Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman, seolah terdapat ancaman tak kasat mata yang tak bisa ia prediksi. Semua energi yang melingkupi area ini... rasanya sangat berlimpah. Sikap diam Naruto juga seakan mengonfirmasinya, seakan Naruto juga sedang memecahkan teka-teki ini.

Menahan diri untuk tidak segera meloncat keluar dan memastikan sendiri bahwa tidak ada bahaya yang menanti mereka, Sasuke pun mengintruksikan Tim Pencari untuk melihat-lihat area di luar sana tanpa menarik perhatian. Ino, Kiba, dan Kurotsuchi langsung menangkap intruksinya. Tanpa bicara, mereka bertiga langsung menyusup keluar tepat ketika Dumbledore membalikan badan untuk duduk. Ketika kembali menatap mereka, tiga dari lima orang yang berdiri di barisan kedua telah menghilang.

Tatapan bertanya Dumbledore secara otomatis direspon oleh Shikamaru. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang terlihat santai di sana--dilihat dari gestur kedua tangan yang dimasukan ke dalam saku celana.

"Kami ingin menganalisa keadaan sekitar untuk berjaga-jaga," ujar Shikamaru singkat.

Dumbledoor mengangguk, seolah hal tersebut sudah amat biasa dan ia memaklumi kewaspadaan--atau mungkin keparanoidan--para ninja. Suaranya terdengar tenang ketika berkata, "Hogsmeade bebas dari para pengikut Voldemort. Setidaknya untuk sekarang ini. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya juga berjaga-jaga. Kudengar, para ninja selalu siap siaga?"

Jika kalimat terakhir itu keluar dari mulut orang lain, pertanyaan Dumbledore akan terdengar mengejek. Namun, ketujuh shinobi tersebut menangkap nada penasaran yang kental dari sana sehingga tidak ada yang masalah dengan itu. Alih-alih kesal, mereka justru balik penasaran mengapa orang itu tampak cukup banyak mengetahui mengenai dunia mereka sedangkan mereka hanya mengetahui sedikit saja dari dunia asing ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku meminta kerja sama kalian terkait situasi kita. Permintaanku sama persis seperti apa yang pemimpin kalian--ah, Hokage, kukira?--katakan. Beliau juga sudah memberitahuku perihal situasi di mana kalian juga perlu melakukan kegiatan selain menjaga Hogwarts. Kuharap situasi tersebut takkan mengurangi penjagaan yang akan kalian berikan kepada para murid dan staff Hogwarts."

Shikamaru yang bertugas sebagai juru bicara pun kembali merespon. Dibandingkan dengan nada bicara santainya tadi, kini ia terdengar lebih terjaga dan tegas.

"Kami mengetahui kapasitas kami sendiri, _Sir_. Misi yang diberikan pada kami adalah prioritas, kecuali terdapat teman kami yang terancam bahaya, tentu saja. Namun, kami tidak akan melupakan tanggung jawab pertama yang kami tanggung."

Bahasa asing yang keluar secara lugas dari mulutnya terasa dan terdengar aneh, namun Shikamaru segera mengesampingkannya. Ia bisa merasakan beberapa pasang mata dari sampingnya tengah menancapkan pandangan padanya, terutama mereka yang dulunya berada di Tim Tujuh. Shikamaru menahan keinginan untuk berdecak dan berujar, 'well, kalian pikir ajaran Kakashi hanya disampaikan untuk kalian?'

Ia berhasil menahan keinginan itu dan mengembalikan fokusnya pada Dumbledore. Pria sepuh itu tersenyum percaya. Kemudian, dengan teramat polos--sepolos apa yang terdengar dari mulut seseorang yang telah berumur--ia kembali bertanya, "Tidakkah kalian ingin duduk?"

Di saat-saat seperti ini biasanya Naruto akan merusak suasana formal dan akan langsung meloncat ke kursi terdekat sambil melepas topeng serta tudung jubahnya sebelum kemudian menghela napas panjang sambil merenggangkan tubuh. Empat orang yang cukup dekat dengan Naruto pun secara tidak sadar mulai mengantisipasi tingkah perempuan itu--hanya saja, antisipasi mereka kini tidak berbuah. Naruto tetap diam di tempatnya berdiri tanpa bergerak barang seinci pun.

Bersyukur karena akhirnya Naruto mampu bersikap dewasa di saat yang tepat, Shikamaru berkata, "Tidak perlu repot, _Sir_. Kami takkan terganggu hanya karena berdiri sementara Anda duduk."

"Saya percaya Anda sudah tahu bahwa kami lebih dari mampu untuk berdiri selama berjam-jam tanpa bergerak, _Sir_ ," tambah Temari. Ia terdengar lebih terjaga daripada pertama kali ia berbicara pada sang pemilik penginapan. "Apa saja yang Anda ketahui tentang kami? Dari mana Anda mengetahuinya?"

Keheningan menggantung di udara karena ketiadaan jawaban. Mereka semua tengah memikirkan hal yang sama kala itu. Mereka sangat tidak nyaman dengan situasi di mana mereka seolah begitu terekspos di mata orang asing yang kemampuannya tidak bisa mereka ukur. Semua shinobi selalu mengetahui lingkungan di mana mereka melaksakan misi. Kekurangan informasi dan fakta bahwa mereka berada di luar jangkauan kelompok mereka sendiri secara tidak sadar membuat mereka lebih waspada.

Kewaspadaan itu bukanlah karena mereka meragukan kemampuan untuk saling melindungi satu sama lain, tapi mereka waspada jika pengetahuan yang dimiliki orang ini terkait dunia mereka bisa membahayakan orang-orang yang mereka tinggalkan di desa sana.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang menanti mereka, kan?

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat yang menganggu, Dumbledore pun tersenyum. Ia melipat tangannya ke atas meja dam berujar dengan tenang, "Ah, aku membacanya dari jurnal yang ditulis oleh leluhur kami yang kebetulan melakukan perjalanan ke dunia kalian beratus-ratus tahun lalu. Menurutku, apa yang kuketahui masih sangat dasar, untuk itulah aku ingin mengenal kalian lebih lanjut.

"Sebelumnya, maafkan atas ketidaksopananku karena lupa memperkenalkan diri secara formal. Namaku Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, cukup panggil aku Albus Dumbledore atau Profesor jika kalian merasa namaku terlalu panjang untuk diingat--sebagain besar orang merasa demikian, aku heran mengapa. Lalu, sudah sampai mana tadi? Nama, ya? Baik, selain nama, aku juga merupakan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts dan perintis Orde Phoenix yang mana anggotanya akan kalian temui nanti. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Shikamaru mengenyahkan pikiran mengenai ia yang lagi-lagi diharuskan berhadapan dengan orang aneh. Di samping Shikamaru, Temari tampak memutuskan hal yang sama.

"Anda bisa memanggil saya Temari, _Sir_ ," ungkap perempuan pirang tersebut. Ia menoleh dan menunjuk Shikamaru dengan ibu jarinya. "Kemudian, dia bernama Shikamaru Nara. Kami berdua merangkap sebagai Mediator karena teman-teman kami yang lain akan lebih fokus ke lapangan secara langsung sedangkan kami akan lebih sering menghadap pada Anda jika Anda membutuhkan sesuatu dari kami.

"Misi yang kami bawa dari desa ada dua, namun dalam praktiknya mungkin bisa menjadi tiga karena kami memiliki tiga kepentingan di sini. Dua diantaranya mendukung misi utama kami dalam melindungi Hogwarts, jadi saya harap Anda tidak keberatan dengan keengganan kami untuk memberitahu kepentingan tersebut sekarang," jelas Temari panjang lebar.

Dari caranya berbicara, Dumbledore bisa melihat bahwa perempuan ini sudah terbiasa berbicara di depan umum dan benar-benar berposisi sebagai Mediator meski ia masih tampak muda. Usianya mungkin di akhir belasan atau masih di awal dua puluhan. Figurnya yang fit seakan membuatnya kelihatan sangat muda meski ia memiliki aura dewasa dari caranya membawa diri.

Untuk lelaki yang bernama Shikamaru Nara, Dumbledore menebak ia memiliki posisi yang sama seperti Temari. Gerak-geriknya yang mampu mengontrol diri sangat kentara. Ia terlihat rileks dan waspada di saat-saat yang tepat. Caranya menganalisa situasi juga patut mendapatkan apresiasi. Dumbledore merasa kagum pada mereka.

Bagaimana bisa mereka dewasa dan muda di saat yang bersamaan? Mata yang dimiliki oleh dua orang ini bukanlah mata yang ia lihat di wajah para muridnya. Mata ini adalah mata mereka yang sudah mengenal berbagai konsekuensi hidup, mulai yang menyenangkan hingga yang pahit.

Apa sajakah yang telah dilewati oleh mereka sehingga memiliki sorot mata itu? Sudah berapa banyak kematian yang mereka saksikan di sana?

Memikirkan bahwa orang-orang semuda itu telah menanggung beban berat terdengar tidak pas di telinganya. Meskipun begitu, Dumbledore tidak menunjukan keprihatinannya. Ia tahu bahwa mereka tidak butuh dan tidak ingin dikasihani. Ia menghargai mereka dan ia mempercayai pemimpin mereka. Kakashi Hatake memiliki kemampuan berkomunikasi yang baik. Dumbledore percaya bahwa mereka akan membantu ketika Kementerian terus menerus mengganggu.

Mengalihkan pandangan pada lima orang lain yang memakai topeng, Dumbledore memprediksi bahwa mereka juga sama mudanya--atau bahkan lebih muda--seperti Temari dan juga Shikamaru. Kemungkinan itu bisa dilihat dari keberadaan seseorang di barisan kedua yang tampak seperti baru berumur dua belas. Minerva akan geram jika mengetahuinya, Dumbledore merengut ketika membayangkan. Ia tidak ingin berselisih dengan rekannya sendiri.

Menangkap arah pandangan Dumbledore dengan jelas, Shikamaru pun berujar, "Kami memakai kode nama dan topeng untuk melindungi identitas kami, _Sir_. Hokage memperbolehkan Anda melihat wajah mereka, namun _hanya_ Anda."

 _Sedangkan di sini adalah tempat umum dan Anda tidak bisa menyuruh kami melakukannya sekarang_ , tafsir Dumbledore pada kalimat terakhir Shikamaru. Ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak masalah dengan itu dan sepertinya aku ingin melihat kalian nanti saja. Suatu saat nanti, mungkin," ungkapnya dengan senyuman. Kalimat tersebut ia utarakan karena sejujurnya ia lebih memilih untuk tidak melihat mereka secara langsung. Dumbledore khawatir jika ia akan kembali melihat sorot mata yang sama seperti yang dimiliki Temari dan Shikamaru. Jiwa orangtuanya sedikit sulit untuk menanggung itu semua. "Kalau begitu, dapatkah kalian memperkenalkan diri? Kode nama saja, tidak masalah."

Sebelum Shikamaru mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk berbicara, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu angkat bicara. Kenyataan ini membuat Shikamaru lega karena ternyata sang Uchiha mau menoleransi diri di dalam misi. Kepercayaannya pada Hokage-lah yang membuatnya menerima Sasuke sebagai kapten meski Sasuke belum pernah mengemban misi bersama tim sejak perang terakhir dua tahun lalu. Rokudaime lebih sering memberi Sasuke misi solo. Entah apa yang direncanakan Kakashi saat ini ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengikutsertakan Sasuke sekaligus menunjuknya sebagai kapten, Shikamaru berharap Hokage mereka saat ini tidak bermaksud macam-macam.

"Karasu," ujar Sasuke singkat sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri menggunakan ibu jari. "Anda bisa memanggil saya ataupun Mediator jika terdapat hal yang diperlukan."

Diperhatikannya sosok jangkung tersebut. Dumbledore masih menebak bahwa lelaki itu sama mudanya seperti Shikamaru meskipun tingginya lebih menjulang dibandingkan sang Mediator. Suaranya rendah dan cukup dalam. Posturnya begitu awas, membuat Dumbledore ingin memberitahunya untuk sedikit rileks.

Namun, tentu saja ia tidak mengutarakannya.

"Aku mengira, kau adalah kapten tim misi?" tanya Dumbledore ketika mengingat perkataan Karasu--gagak--tadi.

Yang ditanya hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.

Pandangan Dumbledore kemudian beralih pada orang di samping Karasu, seseorang yang tingginya hampir sejajar dengan telinga kapten mereka. Orang ini memakai jubah hitam yang serupa seperti empat orang lainnya. Suaranya terdengar lebih halus dibanding apa yang diperkirakan Dumbledore, membuatnya segera menebak bahwa sosok itu adalah perempuan.

"Iriko," ujarnya pendek.

Dumbledore mengangguk. Ia kemudian menatap orang di ujung barisan pertama ini. Tingginya sama seperti Iriko dan ketika berbicara suaranya terdengar sedikit serak dan lantang. Ia tidak terdengar seperti Iriko yang bersuara halus, namun lebih mirip seperti Temari meski sebenarnya ia juga masih belum yakin bahwa orang ini adalah perempuan.

"Kitsune," ungkapnya sambil menunjuk topengnya. " _It means fox if you're wondering_."

Logat bicaranya terdengar kental ketika berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris. Dumbledore entah mengapa menangkap nada humor di kalimat terakhir Kitsune, seolah dirinya ataupun yang lain memiliki lelucon pribadi terkait... rubah?

Dialihkannya pemikiran itu. Ia mendengarkan perkenalan lain dan mendapatkan dua buah informasi dari sisa anggota tim ninja ini. Seseorang yang ia curigai berumur dua belas adalah perempuan dan ia berkode nama Soku--entah apa artinya. Sedangkan sosok di sampingnya secara gamblang adalah laki-laki dengan kode nama Hato--Merpati.

Tepat setelah perkenalan mereka selesai, suara khas orang berapparate terdengar tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul. Dumbledore berdiri dan menghampiri rombongan anggota Orde yang akhirnya tiba di Three Broomstick. Terdapat sekitar tiga belas orang di sana. Dari tiga belas orang tersebut, Sirius Black dan Molly Weasley tidak hadir. Minerva McGonagall yang juga termasuk anggota Orde juga tidak kelihatan di sana.

Keributan kecil sedikit tercipta oleh kehadiran rekan-rekan Dumbledore. Nymphadora Tonks tengah mengoceh tentang ketidaksopanan untuk berapparate di dalam ruangan, namun Remus Lupin mengatakan bahwa mereka melakukannya karena terburu-buru. Lagi pula, sekarang sudah cukup malam dan tidak terdapat banyak orang di sini, jadi sebenarnya tidak masalah.

Setelah keributan kecil itu selesai dan rambut Tonks berubah warna dari merah menyala menjadi ungu gelap, Dumbledore pun mengajak mereka duduk di meja yang tadi ia tempati. Sembari berjalan, ia menjelaskan tentang kedatangan para ninja beberapa menit lalu sebelum kemudian memperkenalkan mereka.

Semua mata para anggota Orde langsung terpatri pada tujuh orang asing di depan sana dan ia bisa melihat bagaimana rekan-rekannya tampak lebih kaku dari biasa. Terdapat banyak ekspresi hanya dari tatapan mata. Dumbledore menangkap bagaimana Severus merengut dan mengerutkan dahi seolah menilai keberadaan mereka, Remus yang menutupi rasa khawatirnya dengan baik, Weasley bersaudara yang bertatapan satu sama lain sebelum mengernyitkan alis, atau bahkan Alastor yang sibuk memindai ketujuh ninja menggunakan mata eletriknya.

Berdeham untuk kembali mendapatkan perhatian mereka, Dumbledore pun menepukkan tangannya di depan dada dan mengulas senyum kepada mereka semua.

"Bisa kita mulai perkenalan di sesi kedua?" ]

 _ **TBC**_


	5. Perencanaan

**Dislaimer :** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

 **Warning :** FemNaru, banyak narasi, semi-canon, typos.

* * *

Meremehkan orang bukanlah tindakan yang bijaksana. Bekerja sebagai Auror selama bertahun-tahun telah memberi Moody pelajaran yang berharga. Ia menyadari kebenaran ungkapan tersebut ketika kejayaan kelam sang Pangeran Kegelapan berakhir. Setelah Harry Potter secara ajaib mampu _mengalahkan_ penyihir hitam itu, para Auror di Kementerian Sihir disibukkan oleh agenda penangkapan dan pemeriksaan besar-besaran para oknum yang diduga sebagai pengikut Voldemort.

Hasil dari pemeriksaan itulah yang mengajari Moody tentang ungkapan yang tadi disebutkan. Berdasarkan hasil investigasi, ia menemukan banyak fakta yang membuktikan adanya keterlibatan para penyihir ternama dalam persebaran teror sihir gelap Voldemort. Para penyihir itu banyak yang bekerja di kementerian, yang seharusnya merupakan tempat paling penting yang diisi orang-orang yang dapat dipercaya. Keadaan tersebut membuatnya menyadari keberadaan mereka yang tampak _bersih_ namun ternyata begitu berbahaya. Itulah mengapa ia selalu ingat untuk tidak meremehkan orang lain.

Sayangnya, pelajaran yang didapat Moody dalam hidupnya sebagai Auror juga membuatnya menjadi sangat paranoid dan sulit mempercayai orang baru. Masalah Orde dan kebangkitan Voldemort sangatlah krusial. Segala tindakan yang diambil Orde sangat penting untuk ke depannya.

Salah satu tindakan tersebut yakni mengenai Dumbledore yang memutuskan untuk _menyewa_ orang-orang asing yang disebut sebagai ninja. Selama seharian penuh, Moody telah menimbang-nimbang dan berusaha untuk mempercayai keputusan Dumbledore. Selama satu jam terakhir, Moody pun telah menata pikirannya dan mengesampingkan isu kepercayaan yang ia miliki dengan mulai bersikap menerima keputusan Dumbledore.

Menyewa para ninja mungkin bukan malasah besar, pikirnya kala itu. Namun, begitu mata elektriknya mendapati tujuh orang yang Dumbledore kenalkan sebagai ninja, rasa paranoid dan isu kepercayaan yang ia miliki pun mengambil alih. Moody tampak melupakan pelajaran berharga mengenai 'jangan meremehkan orang lain'. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak mempertanyakan kemampuan _para ninja_ begitu melihatnya secara langsung.

Berbagai pertanyaan yang menganggu pun mulai berterbangan di kepalanya. Moody menekan pertanyaan itu dalam-dalam dan mulai mencoba menganalisis keadaan seraya mendengarkan Dumbledore yang tampak 'antusias' untuk memperkenalkan para ninja kepada para anggota Orde.

"Duduklah terlebih dahulu. Segalanya akan lebih mudah jika kita semua berbicara dengan nyaman, bukan?" ungkap sang Kepala Sekolah sambil mempersilakan mereka untuk menempatkan diri di meja yang menghadap ke arah para ninja yang tengah berdiri berjejer tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

Tiga belas orang anggota Orde segera menempatkan diri di meja yang ditempati Dumbledore dan dua meja lain yang berada di dekatnya. Pertemuan ini melibatkan lebih banyak anggota Orde dibandingkan pertemuan terakhir mereka di Grimmauld Place sehari yang lalu. Hal ini dikarenakan Dumbledore yang meminta mereka semua hadir jika tidak ada kepentingan.

Dengan Mundungus Fletcher dan sang squib Arabella Figg yang tengah mendapat giliran untuk 'menjaga' Harry serta karena adanya beberapa anggota Orde yang tidak cukup aktif, pertemuan kali ini akhirnya dihadiri oleh tiga belas orang alih-alih dua puluh satu. Molly Weasley absen karena harus menjaga anak-anak sedangkan Sirius Black sedang dalam kondisi yang mengharuskannya tidak memunculkan diri di ranah publik. Selain itu, Minerva McGonagall juga absen karena harus mengurus kepentingan sekolah.

Moody duduk satu meja bersama dengan Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, serta Tonks. Ia masih belum mengalihkan matanya dari para ninja ketika isu kepercayaannya mengambil alih dan secara tiba-tiba membuatnya berkata, "Kalian tidak tampak bisa diandalkan," dengan nada mengkritik.  
Perkataan Moody langsung mendapatkan balasan dari seorang perempuan berambut pirang dengan empat ikat rambut di kepalanya. Ia memakai jubah perjalanan berwarna pastel yang serupa dengan lelaki berambut hitam yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dengan senyum yang tampak dipaksakan, ia berujar, "Silakan utarakan semua yang Anda pikirkan mengenai kami. Tapi, maaf saja, semua penilaian Anda takkan menurunkan kemampuan kami dalam menjalankan misi."

"Jika kau menganggap kami tidak bisa diandalkan, sebaiknya sejak awal kau tidak mencoba _menghubungi_ kami untuk meminta bantuan," timpal seseorang dengan topeng bermotif hewan yang tampak menyerupai rubah. Suaranya terdengar kaku, seolah ia sedang menahan rasa jengkel. "Selain itu, temanku benar. Penilaianmu takkan mempengaruhi kemampuan kami dan kami yakin misi ini akan dapat diselesaikan dengan baik tanpa ataupun dengan penilaian kalian."

Sependapat dengan Moody adalah kejadian langka yang tidak sering dialami Snape. Tapi, untuk kasus ini, ia amat setuju dengan Mad-Eye. Pada pertemuan Orde kemarin malam, mereka sudah mengetahui beberapa informasi terkait para ninja. Salah satu dari sekian informasi yang mereka dapat adalah tentang kemampuan ninja yang amat hebat sehingga membuatnya sulit dipercaya. Di dalam buku catatan itu juga terdapat gambar sketsa ninja yang dimaksud. Snape tidak bisa mengingat rincian gambar itu, namun ia yakin gambar sketsa yang ada di sana jauh berbeda dengan orang-orang ini.

Ada apa dengan wajah yang terutup topeng itu?

Tersenyum mencemooh ketika memandang dua orang yang tidak memakai topeng, Snape pun berujar, "Kalian hanya anak-anak. Sudahkah kalian lulus? Kelihatannya tidak begitu. Adanya mitos tentang ninja ini memang benar-benar lelucon."

Suasana di dalam ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba menegang, seakan terdapat bom waktu yang siap meledak setiap saat. Keadaan tersebut masih berlangsung ketika aura aneh melingkupi diri Snape. Ia merasakan ancaman kuat yang berasal dari gerombolan orang berjubah hitam itu, padahal sebelumnya semuanya baik-baik saja, para orang berjubah tidak memperlihatkan bentuk eksistensi yang berarti. Mereka hanya ada di sini, di depan mereka-berdiri tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

Ketika Moody membuka mulutnya untuk mengkritik mereka, aura ini juga masih belum muncul. Senyum sang perempuan pirang terlihat dipaksakan, ya, tapi hanya itu.

Jadi, perasaan apa ini?

Mengapa ia merasa seolah-olah dirinya merasa di dalam bahaya besar? Mengapa ia seperti berada di tengah-tengah Pangeran Kegelapan? Snape meremas lengan bawahnya yang tertutup pakaian. Ia mengusap tanda kegelapan yang ada di sana.

Apakah Voldemort memanggilnya?

Ada apa dengan suasana mencekam ini? Kenapa ia tidak bisa bergerak? Kenapa-kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa bahwa orang-orang ini akan segera menghampirinya dan menghabisi nyawanya di tempat itu juga dan saat itu juga ketika mereka bahkan tidak memiliki senjata ataupun tanda-tanda bahwa mereka mampu menggunakan kutukan kematian?

Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa segalanya terasa mencekam seolah dementor telah-

"Kami telah lulus sejak enam tahun lalu," tegas seseorang berjubah hitam yang berdiri di tengah-tengah. Ia menolehkan kepala ke samping, ke arah sosok berjubah lain yang tadi sempat menjawab perkataan Moody. "Dan _saya_ menyarankan agar _Anda_ berhenti mengkritik kami tanpa alasan yang jelas sebelum salah satu anggota tim kami memutuskan untuk turun tangan," lanjutnya dengan nada tanpa perasaan yang sama. Di detik selanjutnya, dengan kepala masih menoleh ke sosok berjubah yang berdiri di ujung barisan, ia mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Snape ataupun para penyihir lain di ruangan itu.

Apa pun yang dikatakannya, aura mencekam dan keputusasaan yang melingkupi ruangan itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Snape melihat lelaki berambut hitam tanpa topeng mengerutkan dahi sekilas, sebelum kemudian merilekskan tubuhnya-yang entah sejak kapan telah menjadi kaku-dan menatap Dumbledore.

"Tampaknya semua ini tidak berjalan lancar, _Sir,_ " ungkapnya dengan nada terkontrol. Ia mengalihkan pandangan kepada Snape, melihatnya dengan sorot mata malas yang entah mengapa membuat Snape geram. Tatapannya membuatnya seolah ingin segera menyelesaikan ini semua karena segala yang ada di sini terlalu merepotkan untuknya. "Kita memiliki perbedaan budaya di sini, saya hanya ingin mengingatkan. Oleh karena perbedaan budaya itu, saya harap Anda tidak mencoba untuk menilai kami dalam sudut pandang budaya Anda yang jelas-jelas berbeda dengan kami. Melakukannya hanya akan membawa kesalahpahaman."

Kekacauan ini sudah berlari terlalu jauh. Dumbledore berdeham, mencoba menarik perhatian mereka semua. Ia tahu keadaan ini akan sulit dihindari. Ketiadaan Molly dan Minerva merupakan keberuntungan baginya karena menghadapi mereka yang menentang para ninja akan sulit untuk diatasi. Snape dan Moody jauh lebih mudah ditangani dibandingkan dua wanita tersebut.

"Maaf atas kesalahpahaman ini, Mr. Nara," ungkap Dumbledore. Ia menoleh pada anggota Orde yang lain. Matanya tampak meminta mereka untuk setidaknya menghargai tamu mereka ini karena ialah yang memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan pada mereka. Terdapat satu arti di dalam anggukan kepalanya, yakni; percayalah padaku. "Perkenalkan, dia adalah Mr. Shikamaru Nara dan Miss. Temari. Mereka berdua adalah Mediator yang akan lebih sering berkomunikasi dengan kita sementara teman-temannya yang lain akan lebih terfokus pada lapangan sehingga cenderung sulit ditemui."

Berhasil mendapatkan persetujuan para anggota Orde untuk tidak mencoba memancing ketegangan lagi, Dumbledore melanjutkan. "Selain Mr. Nara dan Miss. Temari, mereka tidak memberitahukan nama asli mereka kecuali padaku. Jadi, kuharap kalian mengerti. Aku sendiri yang menjamin bahwa mereka dapat dipercaya." Sekali lagi, Dumbledore melihat sorot mengerti dari mata rekan-rekannya. Jaminan Dumbledore sangatlah berharga dan dapat dipegang.

Moody yang tadi nya ragu pun secara perlahan mulai menoleransi. Dumbledore kembali membuka mulutnya. "Di samping Mr. Nara adalah Kapten Tim dari kelompok shinobi ini, kalian bisa memanggilnya Karasu. Ialah yang mengkoordinir misi. Di sampingnya lagi merupakan anggota tim yang akan menjaga Hogwarts. Ia bisa dipanggil Iriko. Sementara itu, di sisi Iriko adalah Kitsune. Kemudian, mereka berdua yang berada di belakang sana adalah Hito dan Soku. Secara keseluruhan mereka bertugas untuk melindungi Hogwarts karena aku takkan membiarkan dementor kembali mengemban tugas tersebut. Aku juga nantinya akan sedikit melibatkan mereka di dalam Orde jika diperlukan."

Nymphadora Tonks yang sejak tadi mengamati pun memutuskan untuk angkat bicara. Suasana tegang ini terasa mencekik. Tonks sudah kenyang dengan ketegangan yang tengah melingkupi Kementerian Sihir dan dunia sihir secara keseluruhan. Pertemuan Orde kali ini seharusnya berlangsung dengan lebih santai karena mereka bertemu di Three Broomstick alih-alih Grimmauld Place yang suram dan kelam.

Seakan mengetahui isi pikiran Tonks, Rosmerta yang sejak tadi tidak kelihatan tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk muncul. Ia muncul dengan nampan berisi minuman yang dalam sekali pandang langsung dikenali sebagai butterbeer. Senyumnya yang merekah langsung dibalas oleh senyum lebar Tonks begitu ia menghampiri ketiga meja yang telah dipenuhi oleh para penyihir yang cukup ternama.

Orde Phoenix adalah organisasi rahasia. Orang-orang selain anggota cenderung tidak mengetahui keberadaan organisasi itu. Pihak lain yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka adalah Kementerian Sihir, itu pun hanya beberapa-hanya mereka yang dulu bertarung bersama dengan Orde ketika Perang Dunia Sihir I melawan Voldemort. Untuk saat ini, Kementerian tidak tahu. Mereka masih menaruh asumsi bahwa Dumbledore kembali membangun Orde Phoenix, namun mereka belum mendapatkan kejelasannya.

Dikarenakan oleh status rahasia mereka, Dumbledore memberitahu Rosmerta bahwa teman-temannya hendak berkumpul di sini. Mereka-yang kebetulan bekerja di Kementerian-akan dikenalkan pada para penyihir dari Asia Timur yang kebetulan adalah kenalannya. Dumbledore sengaja menutupi identitas para ninja sebagai 'penyihir Asia' meski Temari sama sekali tidak mirip orang Asia dengan rambut pirangnya. Tapi, tidak masalah. Mereka akan membahas ini nanti.

Untuk pihak penyihir Asia Timur yang asli, Dumbledore tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya karena komunitas penyihir di sana sebenarnya sudah dinyatakan hilang sejak satu abad lalu. Mereka dengan susah payah mempertahankan keturunannya ketika peperangan para muggle berlangsung. Belum lagi dengan Perang Dunia yang meledak di tahun 1917 dan 1939. Para penyihir Asia Timur yang sudah cukup langka pun tersapu habis dan dinyatakan punah di akhir Perang Dunia II ketika Jepang mengalami kekalahan.

Kesamaan bahasa antara penyihir Asia dengan para shinobi inilah yang membuat Dumbledore memikirkan cerita karangan ini untuk mereka. Meski keduanya jelas-jelas berbeda dan shinobi jelas-jelas bukan penyihir, tapi Dumbledore yakin mereka masih ada kaitannya dengan penyihir Asia. Entah apa kaitannya, yang jelas sesuatu mengenai sihir dan chakra tampak memiliki kesamaan. Ia bahkan punya firasat bahwa para ninja mampu menguasai sihir jika mereka mau mempelajarinya.

Rosmerta meninggalkan mereka setelah sedikit bercakap-cakap dengan Tonks yang tengah meminum butterbeer dengan antusias. Matanya menyipit ketika cairan nikmat tersebut menyentuh lidahnya. Beberapa orang lainnya ikut menyesap minumannya. Mereka merasa haus karena ketegangan yang tadi secara mengejutkan melanda mereka. Ketegangan yang tidak biasa. Ketegangan yang seakan membuat mereka tercekik dan merasakan keputusasaan yang hanya mampu dikeluarkan oleh dementor.

Puas dengan butterbeer yang telah ia minum, Tonks pun memutuskan bahwa sekaranglah saatnya ia bicara. Di pertemuan terakhir mereka, ia merasa sangat penasaran dengan jenis ninja ini. Ia ingin tahu kemampuan mereka, tentang apakah mereka sama hebatnya dengan apa yang disebutkan dalam jurnal perjalanan sang pendiri Hogwarts. Apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini mungkin melenceng cukup jauh dari ekspetasinya, tapi keadaan itu tidak menyurutkan rasa penasarannya.

Perempuan berabut pirang dengan empat ikat rambut itu terlihat cantik, sungguh. Ia memiliki aura dewasa yang entah mengapa membuatnya berbeda. Selain itu, Tonks penasaran dengan apa yang tersimpan di balik jubah itu. Temari terlihat begitu tegap dan-sebagai wanita-mau tak mau Tonks sedikit iri padanya.

Masalah ninja atau bukan, tidaklah masalah. Tonks tetap ingin mengenal mereka.

"Menurutku, rasanya akan tidak sopan kalau kita juga tidak mengenalkan diri," ungkapnya dengan nada ringan. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Namaku Tonks, hanya Tonks. Aku bekerja di Kementerian sebagai Auror. Ngomong-ngomong, berapa umurmu, Temari? Kau kelihatan tidak terlalu muda dariku. Aku bisa merasakannya. Ah, selain itu, mohon kerja samanya."

Temari mengerjap. Namun, ia tetap menjawab meski dengan nada ragu.

"21, hampir 22."

Seringaian muncul di wajah Tonks. Ia berujar, "Tepat seperti perkiraanku. Kau lebih muda dua tahun dariku! Lihatlah, Snape, mereka tidak semuda yang kau kira. Aku yakin mereka lebih dari mampu untuk membantu kita."

Snape hanya mencemooh perkataan Tonks. Ia kemudian ikut memperkenalkan diri dengan menyebutkan nama dan posisinya di Hogwarts. Perkenalan dilanjutkan oleh Remus Lupin, dan Alastor Moody. Di meja samping kanan mereka, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, dan Arthur Weasley memperkenalkan diri. Sosok berkulit hitam dengan tubuh tinggi besar menganggukan kepala dan berujar, "Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Di samping Kingsley, seorang wanita berpipi merah dengan rambut hitam melanjutkan, "Hestia Jones."

Sedangkan di meja sebelah kiri Dumbledore, seorang lelaki bersuara mencicit pun menyahut, "Elphias Doge," dan dilanjutkan dengan seorang lelaki yang memakai topi berwarna violet, "Dedalus Diggle."

Seorang penyihir wanita yang terakhir, memperkenalkan diri sebagai Emmeline Vance. Syal zamrud yang dipakainya membuatnya tampak Agung. Kemudian, yang terakhir adalah sosok berahang persegi dengan rambut tebal berwarna jerami. "Sturgis Podmore," katanya. Ia tengah menopang sebelah pipinya dengan tangan sementara tangan yang lain mengangkat gelas butterbeer yang tengah disesap olehnya.

Perkenalan mereka yang singkat tetap memberikan kepuasan tersendiri bagi Dumbledore. Membuat kedua belah pihak untuk saling percaya ketika keduanya tidak saling mengenal adalah hal yang sulit. Jika mereka-setidaknya-telah mengetahui identitas satu sama lain, maka kerja sama ini _mungkin_ akan jauh lebih mudah. Memutuskan diri untuk menyewa jasa para shinobi yang baru diketahui eksistensinya memang cukup riskan.

Tapi, paling tidak Dumbledore telah membuktikan keberadaan mereka yang ternyata memang bukan sekedar mitos. Langkah selanjutnya yang akan ia ambil adalah melihat bagaimana para shinobi ini bekerja. Dengan begitu, ia bisa menganalisis apakah mereka bisa diikutsertakan dalam kepentingan Orde atau tidak. Sebab, menurut isi jurnal itu, kemampuan mereka sangatlah meyakinkan. Mendapatkan bantuan mereka akan sangat menguntungkan dunia sihir. Terlebih dengan kondisinya sekarang ini yang membuatnya memerlukan bantuan. Jika misalnya nanti ia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama akibat insiden tertentu...

Pengamatannya terhadap silsilah serta peninggalan keluarga Riddle memang masih belum membuahkan hasil. Namun, dari semua usahanya ini, Dumbledore sudah mulai melihat pola dan arah yang akan menuntunnya kepada rahasia besar mantan muridnya tersebut. Ketika Orde Phoenix disibukkan dengan pengamanan ramalan di Departemen Misteri, Dumbledore tetap menyempatkan diri untuk melanjutkan pengamatan rahasianya. Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai ini. Tak seorang pun. Itulah mengapa ia membutuhkan bantuan kalau saja tindakan yang ia lakukan membawa petaka baginya.

Kalau ternyata ia tidak bisa melanjutkan pencariannya, ia mungkin bisa mempercayakan ini kepada orang lain. Orang yang dianggap mampu dan berkekuatan lebih besar dibanding para penyihir pada umumnya. Sebab, dalam kondisi apa pun, Dumbledore belum bisa membiarkan Harry berjalan sendiri tanpa panduan dan perlindungan. Harry adalah kunci keberhasilan perang dingin ini. Harry adalah salah satu orang yang ia kasihi. Dumbledore akan selalu berusaha melindunginya meskipun jiwanya sudah terpisah dari raga.

Mempercayai para ninja memang taruhannya yang paling besar. Tapi, jika ia benar, dunia sihir akan sangat terbantu. Kemudian, jika ternyata ia salah...

Tidak, Dumbledore yakin keputusannya benar. Ia tidak boleh ragu-ragu kalau tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan kepada saudarinya. Selain itu, ia juga melihat niat baik dari sisi sang pemimpin ninja, Kakashi Hatake. Dumbledore akan kembali menghubunginya setelah memutuskan layak tidaknya ninja ini diikutsertakan ke dalam Orde.

"Aku telah memberi kalian layout kastil Hogwarts dan juga denah wilayah di sekitarnya. Apakah ada hal lain yang kalian butuhkan?" tanya Dumbledore kepada sang kapten tim.

Sosok bertopeng gagak itu terdiam sesaat, namun ia segera merespon perkataan Dumbledore setelah mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Denah Stasiun King Cross dan peta jalur kereta api yang akan digunakan para murid untuk berangkat ke Hogwarts," ungkapnya. Dumbledore mengangguk atas permintaan tersebut. "Kami juga membutuhkan data perihal keamanan yang telah diterapkan di Hogwarts sekarang ini. Sesuatu seperti mantra pelindung, segel, barrier, atau apa pun itu."

Permintaan kedua sedikit terasa berat bagi Dumbledore. Hogwarts memiliki banyak rahasia. Tidak banyak orang yang berhasil mengungkap rahasia kastil tua tersebut. Menjelajahi Hogwarts membutuhkan banyak waktu. Bahkan, Tom Riddle sekalipun butuh tujuh tahun masa sekolahnya untuk bisa mengeksplorasi Hogwarts secara keseluruhan. Memberitahu mantra pelindung dan titik-titik keamanan Hogwarts terdengar cukup beresiko. Hogwarts adalah kastil yang seolah memiliki jiwanya sendiri. Dumbledore khawatir jika kastil tersebut menolak intervensi asing terkait barrier pelindungnya.

Seolah merasakan kekhawatiran Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebolt yang merupakan Auror memutuskan untuk menyuarakan pertanyaan yang kebetulan sama seperti apa yang akan ditanyakan Dumbledore.

"Apakah data itu begitu diperlukan? Apa yang hendak kalian lakukan setelah mendapatkannya?"

Masih dengan suara yang seolah tanpa perasaan, sang kapten menjawab, "Jika kalian tidak berkenan untuk memberikannya, maka tidak masalah. Kami bisa mencaritahunya sendiri meski nanti proses pemeriksaan kastil akan memerlukan waktu dan pada akhirnya kalian hanya menghambat pekerjaan kami."

Baik Kingsley ataupun yang lain langsung mengerutkan dahi begitu mendengar jawaban kapten yang entah mengapa terdengar tidak bersahabat. Nada suaranya memang datar, seperti ketika ia berbicara beberapa saat sebelumnya. Tapi, siapa pun yang mendengar perkataan tersebut pasti menyadari maksud tersirat di dalamnya, terutama untuk kalimat terakhir.

Suasana tidak mengenakan itu segera terpecah oleh dehaman sosok bertopeng yang berdiri di samping kapten. Para anggota Orde mengenalinya sebagai Iriko.

"Bukan begitu maksudnya," ujar Iriko yang langsung ditebak sebagai perempuan. "Kami hanya ingin kalian bekerja sama," lanjutnya.

Mengetahui adanya perempuan lain di dalam kelompok itu, Tonks pun merekahkan senyum. Berada di antara para wanita dewasa sedikit melelahkan untuknya. Ia butuh teman ngobrol yang nyambung meski Ginny ataupun Hermione juga merupakan opsi yang bagus. Tapi, mendapatkan teman lain yang berbeda budaya akan lebih menarik, bukan?

Memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada mereka, Tonks bersumpah ia mendengar seseorang di antara orang-orang itu tengah menahan tawa. Oh, sebentar, siapa kode namanya?

 _Kitsune?_ pikir Tonks. Ia kemudian mengangguk dalam hati. _Ya, Kitsune. Apakah barusan dia mendengus?_

"Lebih tepatnya-" Kitsune menimpali Iriko. Tonks menangkap nada geli di suaranya. " _Dia_ -eh, kami-akan lebih terbantu jika kalian memberikan data tersebut. Mencari data memang mudah, namun ukuran kastil yang tidak kecil akan sedikit menghambat kami. Hanya sedikit, percayalah. Jadi, sebenarnya tidak terlalu masalah. Tapi, akan lebih baik kalau kami mendapatkan data tanpa harus bersusah payah."

Penjelasan dua anggota tim penjaga tampaknya berhasil dimengerti para anggota Orde. Moody yang sedari tadi memutuskan untuk diam akhirnya mengutarakan ulang pertanyaan Kingsley yang belum sempat terjawab.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada data itu?" tanyanya curiga.

Karasu kembali menjawab. Nada suaranya masih sangat datar, seperti biasa, seolah ia tidak memerlukan dua orang sekaligus untuk _memperhalus_ perkataannya tadi.

"Pemeriksaan. Semua bentuk perlindungan ataupun barrier akan dicek ulang dan dipastikan daya tahannya. Pemeriksaan itu tentunya akan menggunakan dua standar khusus. Standar bagi kalian para penyihir dan standar kami."

Mediator Nara menganggukan kepala. Ia menimpali, "Kudengar masih ada cukup banyak murid yang sering menyusup ke Hutan Terlarang. Kami akan memastikan hal itu takkan terjadi lagi." Nada suara sang Mediator terdengar agak meragukan. Ia seperti mengatakan hal semacam 'takkan lagi menyusup karena mereka akan kami biarkan pergi ke sana terang-terangan'. Namun, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Perlindungan ini nantinya tidak hanya untuk kastil Hogwarts. Namun, juga untuk wilayah di sekitarnya. Itulah mengapa kami membutuhkan data titik di mana perlindungan itu dipasang. Tujuannya agar kami dapat menyesuaikan tambahan keamanan yang akan dibuat."

Jelas.

Penjelasan sang mediator sangatlah jelas dan mudah dipahami. Bentuk keamanan Hogwarts memang telah menjadi isu sejak dulu. Puncaknya adalah ketika Sirius Black berhasil menyusup ke sana tanpa jejak sedikit pun. Keberhasilan itu merupakan kekalahan besar untuk Hogwarts. Meskipun Black ternyata bukan pengikut Voldemort, namun fakta bahwa ia mampu menyusup tanpa ketahuan telah membuktikan seberapa lemahnya pertahanan dan keamanan Hogwarts. Para ninja tampak mengetahui isu ini setelah membaca dokumen yang diberikan Dumbledore.

Perhatian mereka terhadap masalah ini berhasil menarik perhatian Dumbledore sekaligus meningkatkan rasa respek sang penyihir berpengalaman itu kepada mereka.

Setelah menutup percakapan dengan mengatakan ia yang akan memberikan data itu kepada mereka, Dumbledore pun mengakhiri pertemuan kali ini. Ia berjanji akan memberikan data paling lambat lusa. Sebelum membubarkan mereka, ia juga memperingati para ninja untuk berhati-hati kepada kastil yang 'hidup'. Peringatannya hanya mendapatkan balasan berupa ekspresi bingung Temari dan anggukan mengerti Shikamaru. Kemudian, tepat sebelum mereka benar-benar menghilang ke lantai tiga untuk menempati ruangan yang telah dipesan, Dumbledore memberi Shikamaru sebuah sepatu usang yang mencurigakan.

Pemuda itu tentunya menanyakan kegunaan sepatu tersebut. Dumbledore menjawabnya dengan riang.

"Aku ingin dua atau tiga di antara kalian mengunjungi markas besar Orde Phoenix di Grimmauld Place. Sepatu itu akan membawa kalian ke sana, fungsinya sama seperti batu yang membawa kalian kemari."

Keheningan adalah jawaban dari Shikamaru.

Dumbledore tersenyum. Ia menepuk bahu sang Mediator.

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam dan selamat beristirahat!" []

 ** _TBC_**


	6. Diskusi

**Disclaimer** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling

 **Warning :** FemNaru, semi-canon, typos

 **A/N :** terima kasih untuk reviewnya teman-teman! untuk _risky56_ terima kasih juga buat sarannya, hehehe. tapi saya mau tanya mengenai saran kamu. yang dimaksud dengan 'cerita yang disukai semua orang' itu gimana, saya nggak nangkap maksudnya.- soalnya crossover naruto-hp dengan karakter utama femNaru di bhs indo memang masih jarang, itulah kenapa saya bikin fanfic ini. terus untuk sasufemnaru, saya suka pairingnya maka dari itu saya bikin ff ini.- ide tentang femnaru yg menjalankan misi bersama sasuke plus konoha tim keliatan menarik di otak saya, jadilah saya nulis ini. bagian kurang jelasnya gimana ya? hehehe, sejauh ini saya udah berusaha biar mereka semua nggak ooc dan biar konfliknya keliatan. kalau ternyata ooc ya maafkan soalnya saya hanya penulis fanfic;) makasih masukannya ya!

untuk yang lain, selamat membaca! saya mau ngasih tahu sepertinya nanti akan lebih banyak pov dari sisi tokoh naruto meski saya juga bakal usaha agar tetap imbang, soalnya, duh, inikan crossover xD

 _Selamat Membaca!_

 **ooOoo**

Kesan paling dalam yang ia rasakan pada pertemuan pertama Orde dan ninja ini adalah nama para anggota Orde yang sulit untuk diingat. Kalung penerjemah yang dipakainya memang sangat membantu dalam berkomunikasi. Namun, kalung tersebut tidak membuatnya mampu mengingat semua nama yang terdengar aneh di telinga dan terasa aneh ketika meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

Meskipun begitu, Naruto memutuskan untuk melupakan masalah ringan tersebut. Toh posisinya nanti tidak akan mengharuskannya berkomunikasi langsung dengan mereka. Jadi, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

Ia mengekori Sakura dan yang lain. Shikamaru serta Temari berjalan bersisian dengannya. Lelaki yang berposisi sebagai Mediator itu menatap Naruto dari samping. Awalnya, Naruto tidak menyadarinya. Namun, setelah berselang cukup lama, akhirnya Naruto pun menengok dan berujar, "Ada apa Shika? Kau menyukai topeng baruku?"

Shikamaru membalas pertanyaan Naruto dengan decakan. Ia kemudian memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke depan.

"Yang tadi itu, kau melepaskan _killing_ _intent_ dengan sengaja atau tidak sengaja?"

Pertanyaan Shikamaru berhasil menarik perhatian Temari. Ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan aura mencekam yang secara misterius menerpa mereka semua beberapa saat lalu ketika mereka sedang sedikit berargumen dengan para penyihir. Memiringkan kepala ke samping, ia menaikan sebelah alisnya kepada Naruto yang tengah mengerutkan kedua alis.

"Tidak sengaja," gumam perempuan bertopeng rubah itu. Ketika mengatakannya, mereka sudah sampai di depan sebuah pintu kamar bernomor 312. "Aku bahkan tidak sadar ketika melakukannya," lanjut Naruto dengan nada tidak senang.

Di depan sana, Sasuke tengah membuka kunci pintu kamar 312. Ia menyuruh seluruh anggota untuk berkumpul terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali ke ruang masing-masing. Katanya, ada beberapa hal yang perlu mereka diskusikan. Naruto mendengar penjelasannya dengan lalu ketika mereka berjalan kemari. Ia mengembalikan fokusnya pada Shikamaru yang hanya mengangguk menanggapi pengakuannya tadi.

Mengeluarkan niat membunuh bukanlah kebiasaan Naruto. Ia hanya melakukannya ketika dirinya sangat marah, misalnya ketika Pein menghancurkan Konoha. Itu pun tidak seberapa dan sama sekali tidak berefek pada si pemilik rinnegan. Perbedaan kekuatan mereka cukup jauh kala itu. Pein sama sekali tidak takut padanya, jadi keadaan tersebut tidak termasuk dalam keadaan di mana Naruto mengeluarkan aura _killing_ _intent_.

Contoh yang lain merujuk pada Madara. Ketika mereka sedang berperang dua tahun lalu, Naruto tentunya _sangat_ ingin membunuh orang tersebut. Bahkan, bukan hanya Naruto. Semua anggota Aliansi Shinobi ingin menebas kepala sang kakek moyang Uchiha. Namun, seperti biasa, ia itu terlampau kuat untuk takut pada Naruto ataupun ribuan shinobi yang tersisa di pertarungan. Alih-alih takut pada sang Jinchūriki, yang ada ia malah membuat gentar seluruh lawannya.

Ketika memikirkannya, Naruto langsung ingat bagaimana keputusasaan melandanya begitu bijū memasuki tahap transformasi akhir dan mulai membentuk sebuah pohon dewa yang menyerap semua chakra para shinobi yang berada di medan perang. Momen tersebut amat sangat disesali Naruto. Ia merasa sangat malu pada dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak mengingatkannya dan kembali bergerak dengan Susanō, mungkin Naruto sudah kehilangan harapan saat itu juga.

Mengetahui dirinya yang mampu mengeluarkan ancaman kuat seperti para penjahat mau tak mau membuatnya agak risau. Kurama memiliki aura yang demikian. Namun, saat ini Kurama sedang tertidur.

Meskipun mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengeluarkan _killing_ _intent_ adalah sesuatu yang umum bagi para shinobi--terutama untuk mereka yang berlevel tinggi. Rasanya, tetap saja... Naruto agak malu karena ia masih buruk dalam mengontrol kemarahannya, padahal ia sudah bukan lagi remaja naif seperti beberapa tahun lalu.

Atau ia memang masih naif?

Memiliki kekuatan super dan temperamen yang buruk sepertinya memang bukan kombinasi yang baik. Naruto membuat catatan untuk dirinya sendiri agar tidak cepat merasa kesal.

Mengerutkan dahi tidak senang, Naruto tiba-tiba teringat perkataan Sasuke tadi ketika semua orang di antara mereka membeku akibat _killing_ _intent_ yang secara tidak sengaja dikeluarkannya.

 _Get your shit together, Naruto. You scare everyone._

 _Yeah_ , benar. Dan satu-satunya orang yang tidak terpengaruh ataupun takut padanya hanyalah Uchiha Sasuke. Ia terlampau gengsi untuk takut kepada Naruto. Pemikiran itu sedikit menghiburnya. Paling tidak, masih ada orang yang bisa mengingatkannya kalau ternyata ia kembali kelepasan melakukan tindakan yang sama. Sasuke selalu memposisikan diri sebagai orang penting di kehidupannya.

 _Si berengsek itu_ , pikir Naruto sambil menahan jengkel sekaligus perasaan hangat yang melingkupi dadanya--rasa yang selalu ia rasakan tiap kali memikirkan orang-orang terdekatnya. _Apa yang dipikirkan Kakashi-sensei ketika menunjuknya sebagai kapten tim begitu saja? Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengolah perkataannya agar terdengar tidak menyinggung perasaan orang lain!_

Menggelengkan kepala untuk mengalihkan pikiran tersebut, Naruto pun melangkahkan kaki memasuki kamar 312. Hal pertama yang ia lihat dari kamar itu adalah adanya empat buah _single_ _bed_ dengan seprai berwarna kecoklatan, warna yang sama seperti berbagai furnitur kayu yang terdapat di sana. Selain tempat tidur, Naruto juga mendapati empat buah nakas yang terletak di masing-masing sisi tempat tidur. Ia tidak memperhatikan keberadaan properti lain ketika orang-orang mulai duduk lesehan di lantai kayu yang diapit oleh empat buah tempat tidur itu.

Tidak selang beberapa lama, Kiba, Ino dan Kurotsuchi pun bergabung. Mereka meloncat dari jendela dan langsung ikut duduk bersama yang lain. Posisi duduk mereka terbagi menjadi dua dan saling berhadapan.Naruto berada bersama Shikamaru, Temari, Hinoko, dan Sai. Sementara yang lain berada di depan mereka. Meski berjumlah sepuluh orang, ruang kamar ini tergolong cukup lebar sehingga mampu menampung mereka semua tanpa berdesakan.

Diskusi dimulai dengan Kurotsuchi yang menjelaskan keaadaan yang masih aman. Sembari mendengarkan penjelasannya, Naruto menurunkan tudung jubah hitam yang sejak tadi menutupi rambut pirangnya. Gerakan itu diikuti oleh beberapa orang lain. Dari beberapa hingga semua. Kemudian, hanya dalam beberapa saat saja kedelapan orang tersebut telah menurunkan tudung jubah dan juga melepas topeng yang tadi mereka pakai. Pintu kamar yang telah dikunci membuat mereka berani melakukan yang demikian.

"...hanya aktivitas normal seperti jual beli dan sebagainya. Aku menyimpulkan bahwa desa ini semacam desa wisata yang sering dikunjungi orang-orang karena di luar sana masih ada cukup banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang meski sudah malam," ungkap sang kunoichi Iwagakure kepada Sasuke yang tadi menanyakan hasil eksplorasi singkatnya.

Sasuke merespon dengan anggukan. Menyusupkan tangan ke dalam jubah, ia mengambil sebuah gulungan dan memberikannya kepada Sakura yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya. Sakura sendiri segera membuka gulungan itu yang ternyata berisi layout kastil Hogwarts. Sejak diberitahu untuk mengikuti misi ini, Sakura memang belum mengetahui rincian tempat yang akan mereka jaga. Ia hanya mengetahui Hogwarts secara garis besar, seperti tentang fakta bahwa Hogwarts adalah sekolah sihir yang berisi ratusan murid.

Semua rincian informasi keseluruhan misi hanya diberikan kepada Sasuke dan Naruto karena dua orang itulah yang akan melaksanakan misi utama guna memperbaiki barrier. Mereka berdualah yang diberi gulungan berisi informasi mengenai seluk beluk dunia sihir ini meski Sakura sangat yakin bahwa Shikamaru sudah mengetahui segala yang belum mereka ketahui tentang dunia ini.

"Rencana misi masih sama seperti yang sebelumnya," ujar Sasuke mengawali pembahasan. "Tim Pencari dan barrier akan berangkat besok pagi, sementara tim penjaga akan--melakukan apa yang perlu mereka lakukan sesuai dengan permintaan klien, apa pun itu, terserah. Ada yang ingin menambahkan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

Di belakang Sasuke, Kiba tergelak pelan. Ia menopang pipinya dengan satu tangan.

"Kau sama sekali tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan dinamika tim, ya?" tanyanya dengan nada meledek.

Sasuke menatap Kiba selama beberapa saat. Yang ditatap hanya menampilkan cengiran yang menampilkan gigi taringnya. Menggedikan bahu, Kiba menambahkan, "Berada di dalam tim sebesar ini bukan gayamu, 'kan? Apa yang Hokage-sama rencanakan?"

Menanyakan masalah ini bukanlah langkah yang tepat. Anggota Rookie 9 cukup mengetahuinya. Namun, Kiba adalah Kiba. Wataknya hampir sama seperti Naruto. Kenyataan bahwa mereka cukup sering _hang_ _out_ bersama sejak perang berakhir benar-benar tidak membantu. Kiba mulai tertular kebiasaan Naruto yang sering bertindak sebelum berpikir. Jadi, tidak heran kalau Sasuke memberikan tatapan dingin padanya yang dengan spontan langsung membuat Kiba ingat bahwa Sasuke bukan lagi teman sekelasnya yang dulu. Berbagai hal telah terjadi dan meskipun orang ini telah kembali bergabung dengan mereka, ia bukan lagi orang yang sama.

Kiba bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto bisa tahan dengannya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Inuzuka," ungkap Sasuke sambil menolehkan kepala dari sang pemilik _ninken_. Ia mengembalikan fokusnya kepada anggota yang lain. "Kurotsuchi memegang semua data terkait para _nukenin_ yang dicurigai kabur ke sini. Tim pencari akan melacaknya dan setelah mereka menemukannya, Ino akan mengambil informasi dari mereka sebelum mengirim mereka kembali ke tangan Aliansi Shinobi untuk diinterogasi lebih lanjut. Dengan begitu, kita tidak perlu membuat sel sementara di sini."

Kurotsuchi yang diberi tanggung jawab itu pun mengangguk. Ia menerima penjelasan Sasuke dengan baik sebelum kemudian sebuah pertanyaan besar muncul di kepalanya.

"Dengan apa kita mengirim mereka?" tanyanya heran. Ia mengerutkan dahi. "Selain itu, kita butuh berkomunikasi sedangkan di sini tidak ada elang pengantar surat. Apakah nantinya kita harus bolak-balik ke markas untuk melapor?"

Naruto yang sejak tadi mengamati akhirnya angkat bicara. Senyum miring tercipta di bibirnya. Ia tampak terhibur dengan entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Aku memiliki kontrak Kuchiyose dengan para katak yang keren. Mereka bisa berteleportasi ke Konoha untuk membawa para _nukenin_."

Mengerjap, Kurotsuchi kembali bertanya. "Bagaimana cara mereka membawanya?"

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar tertawa. Beberapa orang langsung melemparinya pandangan aneh. Namun, Naruto--seperti biasanya--tidak peduli. Atau mungkin ia tidak menyadari pandangan itu. Ia masih tertawa ketika berujar, "Tentu saja dengan masuk ke dalam mulut _summon_ -ku! Menurutmu bagaimana lagi? Berada di dalam mulut katak sebenarnya tidak buruk-buruk amat. Mereka semua yang kabur berhak merasakan air liur spesial Gamakichi."

"Kau sangat menikmati momen-momen ketika berada di mulut katak, bukan, Naruto? Aku sudah mengetahuinya," timpal Sai setelah diam selama sekian lama.

Perkataan Sai yang tentunya merujuk pada ejekan itu sontak membuat kedua mata Naruto melebar. Ia berdecak pada Sai dan berujar, "Tutup mulut, Sai. Kau akan mendapat giliran suatu saat nanti."

Tidak menginginkan perdebatan tidak penting itu menjadi semakin panjang, Shikamaru pun mengembalikan topik pembicaraan kepada Kurotsuchi. Ia menjawab pertanyaan kedua yang tadi sempat dilontarkan oleh sang cucu Tsucikage.

"Ino akan menjadi penyalur informasi dengan jutsu spesial keluarganya. Kau mampu melakukannya dalam jarak yang cukup luas 'kan, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru kepada mantan rekan satu timnya

Yamanaka Ino mendengus. Ia mendelik, "Berhenti meremehkanku, Shikamaru. Menurutmu apa yang kulakukan dua tahun terakhir ini?"

Pasca peperangan berakhir, Ino dan Shikamaru telah berjanji satu sama lain untuk menyempurnakan teknik keluarga mereka masing-masing setelah ayah mereka meninggal dunia. Meski Inoichi dan Shikaku bukan seorang kepala klan, namun keduanya memiliki peran dan posisi yang cukup penting di desa ataupun di dalam klan mereka sendiri.

Sebagai anak dari mereka, Ino dan Shikamaru merasa bahwa mereka harus menggantikan posisi sang ayah. Dengan janji yang telah mereka buat, dua orang tersebut akhirnya mampu mencapai level yang hampir mengimbangi masing-masing orangtuanya. Masih diperlukan banyak waktu untuk benar-benar menguasai segala teknik yang dikuasai mereka, namun setidaknya Ino dan Shikamaru sudah mulai mencapai level itu.

Perkataan Ino berhasil membuahkan senyum di bibir Shikamaru. Ia menganggukan kepala.

"Baguslah. Dengan Ino yang mampu menghubungkan kita semua, maka kita takkan perlu alat komunikasi lain. Tim pencari akan mengirimkan informasi kepadaku ataupun kepada Sasuke dan sebaliknya."

"Bagaimana jika tim barrier ingin mengirimkan laporan? Tidak ada Ino di sana," tanya Sai. Ia menatap Naruto dengan seksama. "Kau akan menggunakan katak?"

Sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab dan mengembalikan mereka kepada topik _summon_ katak yang keren, Sasuke segera menimpali.

"Aku bisa menanganinya."

Diskusi mengenai Tim Pencari telah selesai. Kini mereka membahas misi penjagaan yang akan dilaksanakan oleh Sakura, Sai, Hinoko, Naruto, dan juga Sasuke. Di awal pembahasan, Hinoko telah lebih dulu menanyakan masalah mereka yang aslinya hanya beranggotakan tiga orang saja karena Naruto dan Sasuke harus pergi menyelesaikan misi yang lain.

"Bagaimana dengan pemasangan segel pelindung yang baru- _shi_? Uzumaki-san bisa saja tidak sedang bersama kita ketika pelindung itu dipasang."

Suara dari orang baru itu segera mengingatkan Naruto bahwa ada seseorang yang tidak terlalu ia kenal di sini. Naruto hampir melupakannya. Ia ingin menampar dirinya sendiri.

Menolehkan kepala kepada Hinoko yang duduk di samping Temari, Naruto pun berkata, "Tak perlu terlalu formal- _ttebayo_. Cukup panggil Naruto saja. Atau Naruto-sama, tidak masalah," lanjutnya sambil nyengir. Ia mengabaikan celaan Kiba dari seberang sana. "Untuk pemasangan segel pelindung yang baru, aku akan berusaha--tidak--aku pasti akan ikut bagaimana pun kondisinya. Kau tak perlu mempermasalahkannya."

Hinoko mengangguk dan berkomentar mengenai Naruto yang lebih dapat diandalkan dibanding Shikamaru. Komentar ini menghasilkan cengiran di bibir Naruto sedangkan Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. Di detik selanjutnya, Shikamaru pun memberitahu mereka mengenai portkey yang diberikan Dumbledore kepadanya. Ia juga menginformasikan tentang Dumbledore yang mengharapkan mereka hadir di Markas Besar Orde yang berada di tempat bernama Grimmauld Place.

Topik baru ini segera mendapat respon yang bervariasi meski kebanyakan dari mereka mengeluhkan portkey yang akan membawa mereka ke sana. Dua orang yang sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan alat transportasi itu adalah Hinoko dan Sasuke, sedangkan dua orang lain yang begitu keberatan dengan benda tersebut adalah Naruto dan Kiba.

Perempuan berambut pirang keemasan itu segera berjengit tidak suka begitu mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru. Ia menolak untuk berpergian dengan benda terkutuk itu dan lebih memilih menggunakan metodenya sendiri.

"Kalian yang pergi ke sana akan membawa kunai yang telah kutandai," ungkap Naruto defensif. " _Hiraishin_ yang kupelajari memang belum bisa kugunakan di dalam pertarungan, tapi aku masih bisa menggunakannya untuk berpergian. Aku takkan sudi menggunakan benda sihir terkutuk itu."

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gulungan layout kastil Hogwarts yang sejak tadi tengah ia pelajari. Sebelah alisnya naik ketika mendengar ungkapan Naruto barusan.

"Kalau begitu kau harus memberi kami masing-masing sebuah kunai milikmu karena bukan kau saja yang muak dengan alat telepotasi sihir itu, Naruto."

"Tidak masalah. Aku punya banyak persediaan," balasnya ringan. Ia menoleh kepada Shikamaru. "Jadi, siapa yang akan ke sana?"

Shikamaru menyebutkan beberapa orang yang tidak mempunyai kepentingan esok hari. Orang itu adalah dirinya sendiri, Temari, Hinoko, Sakura, dan Sai. Dari kelima orang itu, mereka semua sepakat untuk mengirim Temari dan Shikamaru ke sana dengan alasan keduanya yang merangkap sebagai 'Mediator'. Sementara Temari merengut kesal, Shikamaru hanya mengedikkan bahu menerima nasibnya. Tiga orang yang tersisa juga merancang agenda mereka sendiri. Mereka berniat untuk melihat Hogwarts secara langsung supaya bisa mendapatkan gambaran umum sebelum mendapatkan bantuan data dari pihak klien.

Diskusi mereka mengenai tim penjaga pun selesai. Kini, mereka masuk ke masalah barrier--misi utama yang akan dilaksanakan oleh dua orang dengan kemampuan paling tinggi diantara mereka semua. Tidak ada yang tahu alasan mengapa Kakashi menyertakan keduanya. Pengetahuan akan barrier ini tidak terlalu diketahui oleh mereka. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang benar-benar tahu seluk-beluk penghalang besar yang memisahkan dua dunia itu. Para Kage sepakat untuk tidak mempublikasikan masalah ini. Pihak yang mengetahui kebenaran barrier pun tidak banyak. Mereka terdiri para Kage itu sendiri, para kaki tangan Kage, serta individu yang terlihat dalam misi ini.

Bahkan, mereka yang ikut dalam misi ini tidak mengetahui rincian informasi mengenai barrier. Mereka hanya tahu bahwa mitos yang sering didengar sejak kecil ternyata benar dan bukan hanya bualan semata. Tentang bagaimana bentuk, tempat, ataupun teknik yang digunakan dalam barrier itu, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Tidak ada kecuali dua orang yang diberi tanggung jawab secara langsung.

Maka, rasanya sangat maklum jika suasana di dalam ruangan tersebut langsung berubah ketika topik ini diangkat ke dalam diskusi yang selanjutnya. Mereka yang awalnya santai tiba-tiba tidak lagi santai karena mereka tahu masalah barrier adalah masalah yang cukup serius. Belum ada yang tahu dampak buruk yang akan menimpa dunia mereka jika barrier tersebut terbuka secara penuh.

Apakah nanti bisa terjadi bencana akibat bertemunya dua energi alam yang berbeda?

Apakah nanti akan ada oknum yang akan memanfaatkan dua jenis kekuatan di dunia itu?

Apakah nanti akan tercipta musuh 'baru' ketika barrier akhirnya terbuka secara penuh?

Belum ada jawaban pasti dari semua pertanyaan itu. Segala yang dianggap jawaban masih berupa asumsi karena mereka sendiri belum mengetahui kapasitas barrier itu sendiri. Bahkan Naruto dan Sasuke sekalipun.

Sayangnya, keduanya sama-sama tidak suka membahas sesuatu yang belum terlalu mereka ketahui. Penjelasan mereka akan menjadi dangkal. Sasuke memang sudah mengamati barrier itu beberapa kali karena memang dialah yang menemukannya. Namun, dari semua pengamatannya, ia belum menemukan solusi di balik barrier itu. Ia perlu bantuan Naruto. Untuk itulah mereka berdua mendapatkan misi ini.

Di sisi lain, Naruto baru mengetahui masalah ini tepat sehari yang lalu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kejanggalan besar ini karena orang-orang tidak ada yang memberitahunya lebih awal. Entah itu Kakashi, Gaara, ataupun Sasuke. Mereka semua menyembunyikannya dari Naruto dan ia sudah lelah untuk memperlihatkan kemarahannya kepada mereka.

Meledak marah takkan menyelesaikan permasalahan. Itulah mengapa ia masih tenang hingga detik ini. Itulah mengapa ia tidak langsung menyentak marah pada Kakashi begitu diberitahu bahwa masalah krusial tersebut telah berlangsung cukup lama dan ia baru diberitahu sehari sebelum orang-orang mempercayakan masalah ini padanya.

Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke telah mengetahuinya lebih awal. Ia tahu bahwa temannya sendiri adalah orang yang menemukan masalah barrier ketika ia sedang melakukan 'perjalanan'nya. Ia juga tahu dan amat sadar bahwa Sasuke menyembunyikan fakta ini darinya.

Tapi, Naruto tetap diam. Ia diam dan tidak mengungkitnya karena ia tahu kondisi mereka berdua sedang sedikit rapuh. Sasuke mungkin berhasil ia seret ke Konoha, tapi sejak masalah 'itu' mereka tidak lagi sedekat dulu. Setidaknya, itulah yang Naruto pikirkan. Menekan Sasuke hanya akan merusak hubungan mereka yang memang sedang tidak baik.

Di awal pertengkarannya, Naruto sudah berusaha menawarkan solusi. Namun, tidak ada yang diterima. Hasilnya, mereka seperti perang dingin. Rasanya cukup menyiksa. Tapi, pasca peperangan dan pertarungan di Lembah Akhir, Naruto seperti belum punya tenaga tambahan untuk kembali menghadapi sang Uchiha. Ia sengaja memberi Sasuke waktu dan sudah berencana menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman--atau apa pun itu, ia pun tidak tahu. Segalanya membingungkan--begitu Sasuke kembali ke desa. Tapi, sebelum ia sempat melakukannya, misi ini sudah datang lebih dahulu dan memaksanya menghadapi temannya lebih awal.

Terkadang, hidup memang suka bercanda.

Merasakan suasana yang berubah, Naruto pun berusaha untuk memberi penjelasan seadanya karena Sasuke tentu saja tidak mau mengatasi hal-hal semacam ini. Sesuatu yang menjengkelkan dari dalam dirinya tetap tidak berubah meski ia sudah tidak lagi berada di kegelapan.

"Perkiraan waktu untuk mencarinya mungkin dua hari. Jadi, nanti sepertinya kami baru akan kembali dua hari yang akan datang," ungkap Naruto seringan mungkin. Tatapan teman-temannya seolah masih belum puas dengan penjelasan Naruto membuat perempuan itu mengerang di dalam hati. Menjelaskan barrier akan sangat merepotkan. Ia harus membawa-bawa masalah Rikudō Sennin yang sangat tidak membuatnya antusias. Memutuskan untuk bersikap seperti _biasa_ , Naruto pun berujar, "Aku belum tahu rincian lainnya, ok? Barrier merepotkan ini hanya bisa kurasakan. Tapi, tenang saja, Uzumaki Naruto selalu bisa menyelesaikan segala masalah."

Komentar Ino mewakili pemikiran hampir semua orang di dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku selalu ingin menyangkalnya. Tapi, meski sangat menjengkelkan, aku harus mengakui bahwa kau benar," gerutunya. Ia mengerling pada Sasuke, kemudian kembali pada Naruto. "Sepertinya hanya itu yang bisa kita dapat dari misi tersebut, hm?"

Sakura ikut prihatin dengan kefrustrasian yang dirasakan orang-orang ini. Setidaknya, mereka bisa merasakan apa yang selama ini ia rasakan ketika menghadapi dua orang antik ini... Terjebak di antara mereka berdua memang merepotkan. Sakura sangat bersyukur ia mendapatkan misi bersama dengan yang lain dan bukan hanya dengan dua mantan rekan timnya.

Merasa perlu menangani situasi ini, ia pun berkata, "Bagaimana dengan pembagian kamarnya?"

 **oOo**

Begitu orang-orang meninggalkan Kamar 312, ruangan tersebut langsung terasa senyap. Pembagian kamar yang tadi dilakukan tidak terlalu diperhatikan oleh banyak orang karena sebagian besar dari mereka masih ingin melihat-lihat kondisi di sekitar lingkungan ini. Perbedaan waktu yang ada membuat mereka belum merasa lelah karena ketika berangkat dari Konoha, suasana di sana jelas-jelas masih pagi.

Selain itu, berprofesi sebagai ninja membuat mereka tidak pernah mempermasalahkan masalah istirahat. Mereka semua bisa tidur dalam keadaan apa pun dan dengan siapa pun. Alasannya mudah saja. Misi yang selalu mereka jalani tidak peduli apakah mereka punya waktu tidur, tidur di tempat yang layak, ataupun tidur dengan siapa. Itulah mengapa masalah yang sering dianggap krusial bagi orang biasa justru dianggap sederhana bagi mereka.

Melepas jubah hitam dan melipatnya dengan asal, Naruto mendaratkan diri di atas tempat tidur untuk segera mengeluarkan gulungan berisi berbagai jenis _fūinjutsu_.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Sai pergi ke ruangan Shikamaru untuk ikut menulis laporan kepada Kakashi. Sang Hokage meminta mereka untuk segera mengirimkan laporan tepat setelah sampai di sini. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana sosok asli para penyihir dan Naruto merekomendasikan Sai untuk menulis laporan karena lelaki itulah yang paling seksama dalam menganalisis kepribadian orang lain. Pendapat tersebut diterima oleh Shikamaru dan Sai, itulah mengapa lelaki itu tidak berada di kamar sekarang ini.

Dari sudut matanya, Naruto melihat Sakura yang mengunci pintu dari dalam. Ia tampak merenggangkan jubah yang dipakainya sebelum ikut duduk di samping Naruto dan membuat beberapa gulungan yang tengah dibuka di atas tempat tidur melayang jatuh ke lantai.

Naruto mengerang.

"Sakura-chan," ungkapnya sambil merengut. "Kau punya tempat tidur sendiri."

Sakura mengambil gulungan yang terjatuh dan menjauhkannya dari Naruto ketika perempuan pirang itu berusaha mengambilnya.

"Istirahatlah," ujarnya pendek. Matanya menyipit, mengamati wajah sahabatnya yang tampak sayu dengan kantung mata menghitam. "Kau memforsir dirimu lagi. Haruskah aku terus-terusan mengawasimu?"

Nada suara Sakura membuat Naruto berjengit. Ia sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari jangkauan sang ninja medis.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ungkapnya defensif. "Apakah kau lupa, Sakura-chan? Temanmu ini punya cadangan energi yang besar. Lagi pula, aku tidak butuh istirahat. Yang kubutuhkan adalah gulungan-gulungan itu."

Tidak menggubris perkataan Naruto, Sakura tetap menjauhkan semua gulungan perkamen itu dari jangkauan temannya.

"Wajahmu merengek minta istirahat," kata Sakura. Ia merengut tidak suka. "Kau tampak berantakan, Naruto. Apa salahnya tidur sebentar? Kau bisa menyelesaikan apa pun ini nanti."

"Aku selalu tampak berantakan," timpal Naruto keras kepala. "Teknik _fūinjutsu_ -ku masih harus direview sebelum aku--"

"Apakah kau telah kehilangan kepercayaan diri atas kemampuan yang kau miliki?"

Pertanyaan tersebut berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto. Ia menoleh, melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka. Angin malam berhembus melalui rambut hitamnya meski wajahnya tertutup oleh topeng. Ia memunggungi Naruto yang kini telah menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?" serunya menahan jengkel. Ia masih menatap sosok yang tidak bergerak itu, sosok yang menolak untuk melihatnya dan lebih memilih melihat hamparan lampu kerlap-kerlip yang berasal dari perumahan di bawah sana. "Jangan berani-berani kau mengatakan itu lagi."

"Aku tidak perlu mereview teknik yanh telah kukuasai karena aku yakin dengan apa yang mampu kulakukan."

Menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka,Naruto merasakan kejengkelan yang mulai menggumpal di tenggorokannya. Sepertinya, ia terlalu naif. Naruto terlalu naif untuk berpikir bahwa ia bisa bersama dengan Sasuke tanpa bertukar argumentasi di sepuluh menit awal setelah orang-orang meninggalkannya.

Sebuah peringatan langsung terngiang di benaknya ketika Naruto hendak memperpanjang perdebatan mereka ini. Ia mengambil napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya. Dialihkannya pandangan dari Sasuke. Ia meminta Sakura mengembalikan gulungan perkamennya sebelum kemudian kembali menyimpannya di sebuah perkamen lain yang merupakan gulungan penyimpanan.

Setelah mengamankan gulungan _fūinjutsu_ di sana, ia pun menaruhnya di atas nakas dan merangkak ke atas tempat tidur. Sakura duduk di ujung sana, memperhatikan Naruto yang melepas ikat rambut dan juga _flak_ _jacket_ khas ANBU yang ia pakai. Matanya kembali terpatri pada Sasuke ketika ia berujar, "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Sasuke. Kau tidak tahu kapan aku memutuskan untuk menendang bokong mengesalkanmu lagi."

"Kita akan berangkat sekitar jam tiga pagi," ungkapnya mengabaikan ucapan Naruto. "Lebih baik kau tidak menjadi beban karena pingsan di perjalanan setelah kurang tidur."

"Sasuke-kun benar, Naruto," timpal Sakura sambil berjalan ke tempat tidurnya sendiri yang berada di samping Naruto. "Aku tidak ikut kalian sebagai rumah sakit berjalan."

Naruto tidak sempat menimpali ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendapat giliran jaga pertama. Ia segera meloncat keluar dari jendela yang ukurannya cukup besar. Hanya dalam seperkian detik saja, sosoknya seolah telah ditelan oleh angin malam. Tirai jendela yang menggantung di sisi kayu ventilasi itu berkibar terkena hembusan angin.

Naruto menggerutu mengenai kebiasaan mendramatisir yang menjengkelkan. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan menutup matanya. Lima menit setelahnya, Sakura melihat Naruto yang sudah terlelap. Seulas senyum menghiasi bibirnya. Bisa menjalankan misi bersama sahabat baiknya ini mungkin tidak terlalu buruk. Kakashi mungkin sengaja mengikutsertakan mereka bertiga agar ketiganya tidak terpecah belah.

Pasca peperangan, anggota asli Tim Tujuh tersebut memang sangat jarang berkumpul. Sakura sibuk dengan kepentingan rumah sakit, Naruto dengan materi Jōnin yang dikejarnya serta berbagai permintaan misi yang ditujukan khusus untuknya, sedangkan Sasuke sibuk dengan perjalanannya di luar desa. Selama dua tahun terakhir, Sakura pun cukup merasa kesulitan untuk menemui Naruto. Ia bertemu dengannya hanya ketika Naruto melakukan _check_ _up_ rutin di rumah sakit. Selebihnya, mereka hanya saling berpapasan tanpa menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti dulu.

Mengambil buku tebal berjudul _Hogwarts_ : _A_ _History_ yang dibawa oleh Naruto, ia membacanya sambil duduk di samping jendela. Matanya memperhatikan tiap kalimat yang tertulis di sana. Mulai dari sejarah kastil, metode pendidikan sekolah, hingga aktivitas tahunan sekolah. Sakura sangat terhanyut di dalam bacaannya sampai-sampai baru menyadari keberadaan Sasuke beberapa saat kemudian.

Lelaki jangkung itu tengah duduk di atas atap dengan tudung dan topeng yang tidak terpakai. Matanya tampak kosong seperti biasa, membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di dalam kepala temannya itu. Sasuke selalu terasa jauh meski mereka sedang bersama-sama.

Meskipun begitu, ada satu hal yang diketahui Sakura. Lelaki itu sebenarnya mirip dengan Naruto, meski ketika diberitahu ia hampir selalu menyangkal. Kesamaan itu terletak pada keduanya yang tidak suka terikat aturan. Mereka tidak suka diatur ataupun dikendalikan. Bukti kecilnya adalah topeng dan tudung jubah yang tidak terpakai sekarang ini meski peraturan menyuruhnya demikian.

Senyuman ringan tercipta di bibirnya ketika memikirkan Naruto yang akan langsung murka kalau tahu bahwa sang kapten yang membuatnya melalukan ini itu ternyata malah melanggar peraturan itu sendiri. Terkadang, Sakura setuju dengan Naruto yang menyebut Sasuke berengsek. Meski begitu, Sakura benar-benar berharap dua temannya akan baik-baik saja dalam menjalankan misi perbaikan barrier nanti. Membiarkan mereka hanya berdua saja masih sedikit membuatnya khawatir dengan keadaan keduanya yang tampak tidak terlalu baik. ]

 _ **TBC**_


	7. Barrier

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

 **Warning :** FemNaru, typos, banyak narasi, dramas(?) etc

 **Pairing :** SasuFemNaru, SlightShikaTema (i warn y'all .-)

 **A/N :** Chapter ini nanti fokus ceritanya rada kebagi-bagi dan rada acak(?) entah tapi selamat membaca!

 **ooOoo**

Dipercaya oleh sang adik untuk menjalani misi penting di lingkungan asing yang belum pernah didatangi oleh siapa pun dari Elemental Nations merupakan kehormatan baginya. Berposisi sebagai Mediator yang menjadi penghubung antara para shinobi dengan para penyihir juga sedikit membuatnya tersanjung. Namun, menyiapkan mental untuk menambah stok kesabarannya ternyata sedikit... merepotkan. Temari merasa bahwa ia telah terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Shikamaru begitu menyadari dirinya yang mulai ikut-ikutan menggunakan keluhan favorit sang kaki tangan Hokage.

Meskipun tidak mempermasalahkan kedekatannya dengan Shikamaru, menyadari bahwa lelaki itu memiliki pengaruh yang cukup besar terhadapnya ternyata cukup membuatnya was-was. Sejak dua tahun terakhir, tepatnya sejak perang besar dunia shinobi usai, tingkat kesibukannya seolah melejit mengimbangi Gaara yang merupakan Kazekage. Keadaan ini dikarenakan oleh posisinya yang merupakan kaki tangan orang nomer satu di Sunagakure.

Meskipun begitu, nasib yang sama juga menimpa Shikamaru tepat setelah ia memutuskan untuk belajar menjadi penasihat--atau mungkin pembantu?--Kage agar bisa mempelajari seluk-beluk pemerintahan sebelum Naruto menyandang topi merah Hokage. Pekerjaan yang sama diantara keduanya secara tidak langsung membuat Temari dan Shikamaru semakin dekat. Ketika memikirkannya, Temari merasa bahwa hidup seolah telah merancangnya demikian. Hidup seolah sengaja untuk selalu mempertemukannya dengan shinobi yang terkenal dengan kemalasan supernya itu.

Menggelengkan kepala, Temari berusaha agar pikiran ini tidak menganggunya dalam menjalankan misi. Hubungannya dengan Shikamaru sangat-sangat tidak jelas. Sang Nara tampak terlalu malas untuk hanya memperjelas apa yang terjalin di antara mereka berdua.

Mengalihkan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, Temari pun duduk dan menyadari Hinoko yang telah beranjak dari kamar mereka. Tempat tidur yang ia gunakan tampak rapi, seolah tadi malam tidak ada orang yang menggunakannya. Remaja berusia empat belas tahun itu tampak begitu disiplin. Temari tidak heran ketika mengetahui kenapa Hinoko menjadi ANBU di usianya yang masih belia. Meskipun ia juga tahu bahwa Konoha tidak pernah segan untuk menempatkan para ninja muda berbakat di posisi penting, namun melihatnya secara langsung ternyata cukup asing juga.

Di Sunagakure, Gaara memang memecahkan rekor sebagai Kage termuda yang pernah ada. Namun, semua itu karena keadaan mendesak yang mendorong desa memutuskan hal tersebut. Para Kazekage yang memimpin Suna merupakan individu yang saling berhubungan darah. Mereka memberikan tanggung jawab itu secara turun temurun sejak Suna terbentuk. Kematian ayah mereka yang merupakan Yondaime Kazekage sangatlah tidak terkira. Siapa juga yang tahu bahwa Orochimaru bisa membunuh Yondaime Kazekage dengan begitu mudah?

Sunagakure tidak pernah mempersiapkan kejadian semacam ini. Para tetua desa kewalahan. Mereka tidak menemukan solusi lain selain mengangkat keturunan Yondaime sebagai penerusnya. Yondaime sendiri memiliki tiga orang anak. Dua diantaranya _normal_. Satu diantaranya haus darah. Namun, dari ketiga orang itu, calon yang paling mampu melindungi desa secara keseluruhan adalah sang anak terakhir. Perubahan kepribadian Gaara yang cukup signifikan sejak pulang dari Konoha mampu membuat para tetua desa berani mengambil langkah ekstrim dengan mengangkat pemuda itu menjadi Kage. Itulah yang membedakan Konoha dengan Suna.

Jika Konoha 'senang' mengangkat anak-anak di posisi penting asalkan anak itu memiliki kemampuan yang meyakinkan, Suna melakukan hal yang demikian karena keadaan mendesak. Selain itu, kebiasaan lama memang sulit diubah di dunia ninja yang hampir selalu diwarnai peperangan. Era baru inilah yang akan memulai perubahan di dunia ninja agar dunia yang mereka tempati menjadi lebih baik. Setidaknya, mereka para calon ninja akan tetap mendapatkan masa kecil yang layak sebelum berubah menjadi sosok yang dianggap sebagai senjata perang.

Menarik diri dari lamunan, Temari baru menyadari Shikamaru yang tengah sibuk menulis hal entah apa di berbagai gulungan yang tersebar di atas tempat tidurnya. _Flak_ _jacket_ hijau khas Konoha yang biasa ia pakai tergeletak begitu saja di atas bantal. Baju hitam lengan panjang yang juga merupakan seragam khusus desa itu tergulung hingga siku. Shikamaru tampak menyadari tatapan Temari ketika ia memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Hinoko sudah pergi bersama timnya," ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan mata dari dokumen yang sedang ia kerjakan. "Mereka berangkat dua jam yang lalu sebelum matahari terbit. Yang lainnya juga sudah berangkat."

Mengerling pada jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi, Temari menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Aku kesiangan?"

Shikamaru mengedikkan bahu.

"Tidak juga. Pekerjaan kita di sini tidak terlalu berat," ujarnya menyimpulkan. Sesaat kemudian ia menjauhkan alat tulis yang sedang dipegangnya dan menoleh untuk melihat teman sekamarnya yang baru saja bangun dengan rambut yang cukup berantakan. "Hanya setumpuk paperwork, seperti biasa. Kau lihat?"

Sarkasmenya di suaranya menghasilkan gelak tawa Temari. Ia tersenyum mengejek, "Hokage tetap memberimu pekerjaan di situasi seperti ini?"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa merepotkannya Kakashi-sensei setelah menjadi Hokage. Mungkin, dia memang sudah seperti ini ketika masih menjadi Jōnin. Tsunade-sama sering jengkel karena kebiasaan Kakashi yang sering menunda laporan misi ataupun membuat laporan misi dengan sangat singkat. Dia tidak menyukai _paperwork_ sama kuatnya seperti Godaime Hokage. Itulah kenapa ia sangat antusias ketika aku menawarkan diri untuk membantunya. Tapi, kelihatannya dia kelewatan antusias sampai membuatku mengerjakan semua ini di sini," oceh Shikamaru panjang lebar.

Seolah telah mencapai titik paling merepotkan, Shikamaru pun merenggangkan badan dan menjatuhkan punggungnya ke atas tempat tidur sambil menutup mata. "Aku cukup terkesan dengan Naruto dan Sakura yang bisa menghadapi Kakashi-sensei selama bertahun-tahun tanpa kehilangan kewarasan."

Memandang Shikamaru dengan sorot mata terhibur, Temari menjawab, "Apakah kau benar-benar mengatakan Naruto dan Sakura sebagai orang waras? Kukira, dua perempuan itu adalah produk _terusak_ yang pernah ada."

Menolehkan kepala, Shikamaru tersenyum miring.

"Tunggu sampai kau bertemu Anko lagi."

Temari melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Oh, tidak lagi," ujarnya seolah baru mendapatkan realisasi mengerikan. "Aku lebih baik terkurung bersama Naruto dan Sakura sambil menunggu ruangan yang kami tempati runtuh dengan sendirinya karena pertengkaran mereka."

Pernyataan Temari menghasilkan tawa dari Shikamaru. Menghela napas pelan, ia pun mulai menata berbagai dokumen kepentingan desa yang tadi tengah ia kerjakan. Dokumen yang diberikan Rokudaime padanya berisi tentang perkembangan pembangunan desa. Kebanyakan di antaranya merupakan proposal perizinan untuk mendirikan pasar ataupun usaha dagang lain guna mendorong perekonomian desa agar desa tidak terlalu bergantung pada pendapatan para shinobi. Di era baru ini, kelima desa shinobi telah sepakat untuk lebih terbuka kepada para pengusaha setelah menyadari permintaan misi yang memang mulai menurun pasca perang berakhir.

Keuangan desa sedang berada dalam posisi mengkhawatirkan. Pendapatan yang mereka dapatkan dari misi tidak cukup untuk mengimbangi pembangunan besar yang tengah berlangsung. Kecerdasan otak sang Hokage-lah yang berhasil menyelamatkan mereka dari kesulitan ekonomi. Ide-ide pembaharuannya begitu efektif untuk diterapkan di masa mereka sekarang ini.

Fakta tersebut berhasil membuat Shikamaru mengakui bahwa Kakashi adalah salah satu shinobi terhebat yang pernah ada. Kemampuan yang dimiliki sosok berambut silver itu tampak begitu lengkap. Entah di dalam pertarungan ataupun di bidang pemerintahan. Shikamaru masih perlu belajar lebih banyak lagi sebelum ia siap untuk membantu Naruto di masa depan. Ia harus memastikan bahwa perempuan itu mampu menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik suatu hari nanti. Tanggung jawab yang akan didapatkannya setelah menyandang topi merah itu tidaklah kecil.

Setelah mengumpulkan dokumen-dokumen yang tercecer di atas tempat tidur, Shikamaru segera memasukannya ke dalam sebuah gulungan segel. Hanya dalam beberapa detik saja, puluhan kertas yang memenuhi tempat tidurnya menghilang. Temari tengah menyisir rambutnya ketika Shikamaru membentuk segel tangan dan menggigit ibu jarinya untuk memanggil hewan summon. Tak selang beberapa lama, seekor anjing kecil dengan ikat kepala khas Konoha muncul di atas tempat tidur. Anjing itu menguap sebelum kemudian angkat bicara dengan suara yang mirip dengan orang ngantuk.

"Huh, kau bocah Nara itu, ya?" ujarnya sambil menguap--atau entah apa pun gerakan itu, Shikamaru melihatnya sebagai gerakan menguap--sekali lagi. "Pantas saja. Kakashi takkan memanggilku pagi-pagi begini. Hah, dia bahkan baru tidur dua jam yang lalu!"

"Bukankah Konoha dan di sini memiliki waktu yang berbeda?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

Anjing itu melambaikan tangan--atau kakinya, terserah--dengan tak acuh. "Nah, _summon_ memiliki perhitungan waktu sendiri."

Shikamaru tidak meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut dari perkataan itu. Ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan memberi Pakkun sebuah gulungan segel penyimpanan yang berisi dokumen yang telah ia kerjakan sekaligus laporan misi kedatangan mereka ke sini.

"Sampaikan kepada Hokage-sama bahwa kondisi di sini masih terkendali," ujar Shikamaru kepada anjing tersebut. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum menambahkan, "Beritahu juga bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke masih belum saling bunuh. Setidaknya, aku menyimpulkannya demikian ketika melihat mereka berangkat jam tiga tadi."

Pakkun menempatkan gulungan itu sela giginya. Ia memberi hormat ala Kakashi dengan tangan--atau kaki--nya sebelum menghilang disertai kepulan asap tipis. Shikamaru berdiri untuk membuka jendela sambil mengingat hari di mana Kakashi memutuskan untuk membagi kontrak Kuchiyose miliknya dengan Shikamaru. Tuntutan kerja Shikamaru membuatnya memutuskan tindakan itu agar komunikasi diantara mereka menjadi lebih mudah.

Memiliki kontrak _summon_ memang tidak pernah terpikir oleh Shikamaru. Ia merasa tidak terlalu membutuhkannya. Namun, ia bersyukur atas keputusan Kakashi yang membolehkannya mendapatkan bantuan Pakkun. Anjing itu memang banyak bicara, tapi Shikamaru sudah terbiasa menangani orang yang tidak bisa berhenti bicara.

Temari yang tadi sempat keluar dari kamar ternyata telah kembali begitu Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit biru di atas sana. Melihat awan memang selalu berefek demikian. Ia sering lupa waktu karena merasa terhayut di pikirannya sendiri sambil memperhatikan benda yang tampak menyerupai kapas itu.

Perempuan yang entah sejak kapan dekat dengannya ini sudah lebih segar daripada beberapa saat lalu ketika ia baru membuka matanya. Pakaian yang kemarin ia kenakan telah diganti dengan kimono panjang warna gelap yang biasa dipakainya ketika dulu mereka berdua merancang kegiatan Ujian Chūnin. Rambutnya yang tadi berantakan kini telah tertata rapi dengan empat buah ikat rambut yang biasa ia kenakan. Kedua tangannya memegang sebuah baki berisi makanan yang kemungkinan ia ambil di lantai dasar. Ia meletakan baki tersebut di sebuah nakas yang berada di antara tempat tidur mereka.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan ketika sampai di sana?" tanya Temari sembari mengambil sebuah piring dari baki tersebut. "Kau tahu, Gaara tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kakashi-san. Dia memberiku cukup banyak dokumen untuk diselesaikan meskipun tidak sebanyak milikmu."

Bersandar pada kosen jendela, Shikamaru mengeluarkan korek api yang serupa dengan milik gurunya dan memainkan tutup korek tersebut dengan jari. Matanya masih terarah pada perempuan pirang di depannya.

"Entah," ungkapnya dengan tidak acuh. "Bersosialisasi mungkin? Kita bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih banyak tentang dunia ini dan apa yang sedang terjadi. Tugas kita sekarang adalah menyediakan pengetahuan untuk yang lainnya ketika mereka menemukan kendala dalam misi. Ino sudah punya cukup banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya, aku yakin. Tunggu saja sampai sore hari nanti, dia bakal menerormu dengan banyak pertanyaan perihal perbedaan budaya yang ada di sini."

Cukup mengenal rekan genin Shikamaru, Temari pun tidak menyangkal pernyataan itu. Ia mengangguk sebelum kemudian menepuk kasur yang didudukinya.

"Duduk dan makanlah. Kita akan memerlukan banyak tenaga untuk memasok stok kesabaran ekstra. Orang-orang ini pasti akan mengkritik kita lagi nanti."

"Kau selalu saja merepotkan, ya?" ujar Shikamaru sambil menatap Temari bosan.

"Katakan saja bahwa kau lega karena aku bisa bersamamu di misi merepotkan ini," balas Temari sebelum menyuapkan makan asing ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi, namun tidak berkomentar apa pun.

Shikamaru menghampiri Temari dan duduk di sampingnya. Bahu mereka sedikit bergesekan ketika ia mencondongkan diri untuk mengambil piring yang berada di atas nakas. Ketika mulai memakan sarapan mereka di pagi itu, mau tak mau Shikamaru pun mengiakan perkataan Temari.

" _Yeah_ , kau benar. Setidaknya aku punya orang berkepala dingin yang bisa menjaga kewarasanku dari teman-temanku yang merepotkan dan juga dunia aneh ini. Kenapa mereka tidak mempunyai nasi?"

"Makan saja apa yang ada."

"Betapa merepotkan."

 **oOo**

Berkilo-kilo meter dari Three Broomstick, dua orang berjubah hitam dengan wajah yang tersembunyi di balik topeng tengah berjalan menyusuri lembah yang dipenuhi oleh padang rumput. Di sisi kanan dan kiri mereka terdapat dua gunung yang mengapit jalanan kasar dan padang rumput yang terhampar melingkupinya. Sinar matahari senja menghiasi langit di akhir musim panas, membuat pohon-pohon cemara yang mendominasi bentang alam itu tampak kekuningan meski warna aslinya adalah hijau.

Berjalan dan berlari sejauh ratusan kilo meter bukanlah hal asing bagi para shinobi. Mereka sudah terbiasa menjalani kegiatan semacam ini. Hanya saja, ketika melakukannya, mereka sudah mengenal hampir tiap sudut wilayah yang mereka lewati. Hutan-hutan di Elemental Nations sangatlah mudah diingat jika kau sering melewatinya ketika menjalankan misi. Fakta ini sangat disadari oleh sosok bertopeng rubah yang tengah menancapkan pandangannya pada matahari yang tenggelam tepat di antara dua buah gunung. Berada di lingkungan asing sangatlah mengganggu karena ia diharuskan untuk beradaptasi dengan suasana baru.

Selama lebih dari dua belas jam, mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu untuk mencari sumber energi yang dirasakan Naruto. Sejauh ini, sudah terdapat sekitar tiga buah hutan yang ditelusuri oleh keduanya. Ketiga hutan ini berada di wilayah yang disebut Sasuke sebagai Scottish Highlands, sebuah dataran tinggi di Skotlandia yang merupakan negara bagian Britania Raya. Sistem pembagian wilayah di dunia--atau negara?--ini sedikit berbelit-belit. Awalnya, Naruto kurang memahaminya, namun pada akhirnya ia paham juga.

Menurut peta yang mereka dapatkan dari Kakashi, sekarang ini mereka sedang berada di wilayah yang bernama _Glen_ _Affric_ \--Lembah Affric. Lembah ini merupakan lembah yang berada di bagian barat daya desa Cannich yang merupakan salah satu dari sekian desa di Scottish Highland.

Berbeda dengan lembah dan hutan yang berada di Konoha, tempat ini didominasi oleh danau, padang rumput dan juga pohon-pohon cemara. Keadaan yang demikian cukup membuat Naruto merasa asing karena mereka menjadi tidak bisa berlari melompati pepohonan. Pohon cemara bukanlah pohon yang memiliki banyak cabang yang bisa dijadikan pijakan.

Meskipun begitu, Naruto tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa apa yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah pemandangan alam terindah yang pernah ia lihat di dalam hidupnya. Negara Api yang merupakan negara induk desa Konoha memang memiliki cukup banyak hutan. Namun, hutan yang berada di sana jelas-jelas berbeda dengan hutan ini. Mereka tidak punya pohon cemara. Mereka tidak punya padang rumput yang luas. Dan yang jelas, mereka tidak punya danau yang akan selalu terlihat tiap kali ia menengokkan kepala.

Tempat semacam ini bisa dibilang cukup langka. Naruto sangat takjub, amat sangat takjub. Di samping rasa asing menjengkelkan yang melingkupi dirinya ketika berjalan di wilayah ini, ia tetap merasakan keindahan alami yang dikeluarkan bentang alam tersebut.

Hamparan padang rumput yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri mereka seolah membisikinya untuk _sparring_ di sini dan sekarang juga. Tempat itu sangat luas! Luas tanpa bebatuan yang berarti. Luas tanpa pepohonan besar yang bisa tumbang sewaktu-waktu. _Sparring_ di sana tidak akan memakan korban. Tidak akan ada properti yang rusak akibat ledakan bom kertas. Tidak ada tebing yang runtuh akibat Rasengan. Naruto akan terbebas dari tanggungan ganti rugi tiap kali ia merusak sesuatu setelah latihan di lapangan training.

Ingin merasakan udara segar yang menggelitik hidungnya sejak pertama kali mendaratkan kaki di tempat ini, Naruto pun menarik topengnya ke atas begitu matahari benar-benar tenggelam. Ia mengayunkan kaki dan berlari menghampiri sungai besar yang membelah lembah tersebut, sebelum kemudian menurunkan tudung jubahnya dan menyapukan air ke wajah beberapa kali.

Erangan puas keluar dari mulutnya. Ia mencuci wajahnya sekali lagi sebelum menoleh ke belakang sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ke sini, Sasuke! Tenagamu akan bertambah sepuluh kali lipat!" serunya dengan cengiran lebar di wajah.

Sosok yang berada beberapa meter darinya itu tidak merespon. Ia hanya terus berjalan mendekati Naruto dan berjongkok di sampingnya. Tanpa menurunkan tudung ataupun melepas topeng, Sasuke mengulurkan tangan ke dalam air, menciduk air dengan sebelah tangan, mengamatinya beberapa saat, dan mengembalikan air itu ke dalam sungai.

Masih menatap aliran air di depannya, Sasuke mendongak dan menolehkan kepala ke kiri--mengikuti arah ke mana air mengalir. Dari balik topeng, mata kanannya mengaktifkan sharingan sementara rinnegan di mata kirinya telah teraktivasi seperti biasa--karena rinnegan memang tidak bisa dinonaktifkan.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujarnya sambil berdiri dari posisi jongkok tadi. Ia menoleh dan melihat Naruto yang masih berlutut di tepi sungai. "Kau merasakannya?"

Naruto ikut berdiri. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat sambil menutup mata. Ketika membukanya, warna kejinggaan telah menghiasi kelopak matanya. Menyatukan kedua alis, ia menoleh ke arah yang sama seperti yang tadi dilakukan Sasuke.

Naruto mengerjap.

" _Kami_ ," ungkapnya menahan keterkejutan. Ia menelan salivanya. "Bagaimana bisa seseorang memasang barrier dengan energi sebesar itu?" ungkapnya masih tidak percaya. Naruto menutup matanya sekali lagi, warna kejinggaan di kelopak matanya menghilang. "Auranya sama seperti jūbi. Ini gila."

Kembali mengamati sesuatu yang hanya bisa dilihat olehnya, Sasuke menjawab Naruto dengan datar, "Rikūdo Sennin yang memasangnya."

Naruto yang sejak tadi secara tidak sadar membiarkan mulutnya ternganga pun segera mengatupkan mulut. Ia bergumam dengan ragu, " _Yeah_ , tentu saja. Dia anak dari Dewi Kelinci."

"Kita akan menutup barrier dengan kekuatan yang diberikan olehnya, seperti ketika kita menghentikan Mugen Tsukuyomi."

Dahi Naruto mengerut. Ia menatap temannya bingung. "Apakah kekuatan itu masih ada? Kukira dia hanya meminjamkannya pada kita semata-mata hanya untuk menghentikan Kaguya."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, seolah seperti sedang berpikir. Di detik selanjutnya, ia pun menjawab.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada maka rinneganku akan hilang."

Alasan Sasuke terdengar masuk akal. Namun, Naruto masih merasakan kejanggalan.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menciptakan Kuroi Buki."

"Apakah kau masih memiliki chakra kesembilan bijū?"

Kembali mengerutkan dahi, Naruto pun mengingat-ingat. Para bijū yang sudah tidak lagi memiliki jinchūriki telah ia bebaskan begitu Sasuke mengeluarkannya dari Chibaku Tensei. Mereka yang merupakan makhluk dengan tubuh berisi chakra murni memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan diri agar tidak lagi diperebutkan oleh orang-orang. Mengikuti jejak Isobu yang mampu hidup tanpa jinchūriki dengan menyembunyikan diri di pedalaman danau, para bijū pun seolah hilang dari dunia ninja. Keberadaan mereka sekarang ini tidak lagi diketahui kecuali oleh sesama bijū, hanya seorang jinchūriki-lah yang mampu menghubungi mereka dan mengetahui keadaan mereka.

Namun, meskipun mengetahui keberadaan mereka, bukan berarti Naruto juga masih mempunyai kekuatan mereka secara utuh. Pinjaman chakra mereka telah hilang meski tidak sepenuhnya. Ia masih bisa mengakses chakra kedelapan bijū guna berkomunikasi dengan Gaara serta Killer Bee. Ia juga masih bisa mengaksesnya untuk membuat variasi Rasengan. Namun, chakra para bijū yang dipunyainya tidak sebanyak dulu ketika ia bertarung melawan Madara, Kayuga, ataupun Sasuke di Lembah Akhir.

Mendapatkan kesimpulan dari pemikirannya, Naruto pun menjawab,"Masih, tapi tidak sebanyak dan sekuat dulu."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Itulah kenapa kau tidak bisa menciptakan benda bulat hitam itu."

"Kau tahu, namanya Kuroi Buki."

"Hn."

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang berjalan di atas sungai dan memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Sungai lebar yang tengah ia tapaki ini sepertinya tergolong sungai yang dalam. Naruto bisa merasakannya hanya dari melihat ketiadaan riak air di permukaan meskipun kedalaman air sama sekali bukan masalah baginya.

Di depan sana, Sasuke berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah sungai. Alih-alih menghadap ke arah horizontal yang memotong aliran sungai, Sasuke menghadap ke arah vertikal yang mana merupakan arah air mengalir. Ketika melihatnya, Naruto sadar bahwa barrier yang ada memang berada di sepanjang aliran air ini. Penghalang itu tidak memotong, namun memanjang mengikuti air mengalir, untuk itulah mereka berdiri di tengah-tengah sungai.

Sebenarnya, apa yang dipikirkan Rikūdo-jiji? Kenapa posisi barrier sangat aneh? Bukankah seharusnya penghalang dipasang di tiap tepi tempat yang ingin dilindungi? Kenapa pola yang ada sangat acak?

"Apa yang ada di seberang sana?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Ia mengamati sisi sungai yang lain. Melalui penglihatannya, Naruto hanya mendapati tepian sungai lain dengan hamparan padang rumput yang lain pula. Tidak ada hal spesial dari sana. "Apakah kalau aku melewati batas penghalang maka aku bisa tiba di dunia kita?"

Mengasumsikan Sasuke sedang memindai barrier itu, Naruto mendengar gumaman rendahnya.

"Cara kerjanya bukan begitu."

Kembali mengerutkan dahi, Naruto berujar, "Huh, lalu bagaimana?"

"Entah."

Melebarkan mata pada temannya ini, Naruto berseru, "Kau serius? Bukankah kau sudah mengetahui semua ini? Pengamatanmu selama berbulan-bulan pasti menghasilkan sesuatu 'kan?"

Naruto menyadari bahu Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menjadi kaku. Ketika menjawab Naruto, suaranya terdengar lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Aku baru menemukan portal sebulan yang lalu."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto mendengus.

" _Yeah_ , dan aku baru mengetahuinya kemarin."

Seperti yang diduga Naruto, Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan ke tepi sungai. Naruto mengerjap, menyadari ketegangan yang kembali timbul ke permukaan. Selama perjalanan tadi, ia berhasil mengontrol mulutnya untuk tidak berbicara sembarangan. Naruto berhasil mengunci mulutnya untuk tidak mengoceh dan kelepasan. Ia sudah sukses selama lebih dari dua belas jam. Jadi, kenapa ia malah merusaknya hanya dalam beberapa detik saja?

Menahan diri untuk tidak menampar dirinya sendiri, Naruto pun berlari menghampiri lelaki jangkung itu. Jubah hitam yang sewarna dengan rambutnya tampak terhembus oleh angin petang. Ia kelihatan tengah membungkuk di atas sebuah gulungan yang terentang di tanah. Setelah menggigit ibu jari dan menghantamkannya ke atas gulungan itu, sebuah tenda lipat berukuran sedang pun muncul. Sasuke kembali menyimpan gulungan ke dalam jubah dan tengah mencari beberapa ranting di sekitarnya ketika Naruto mengekori Sasuke.

"Seperti apa bentuk barrier itu?" tanyanya seraya mengambil sebuah ranting yang cukup panjang dan mematahkannya menjadi empat bagiaan. "Kau tahu, aku merasakan barrier yang seolah tidak lengkap. Apa yang ada di sana pasti berbeda dengan portal yang muncul di batas selatan Sunakagure."

Melangkahkan kaki mendekati hutan yang penuh dengan pepohonan, Sasuke mengeluarkan chokutō yang tersarung di ikat pinggangnya. Ia mengamati angle cabang pohon selama beberapa saat sebelum melangkahkan kaki ke batang pohon dan menebaskan pedang ke pangkal cabang pohon tersebut.

Suara gedebuk kayu yang jatuh ke tanah terdengar. Masih berdiri secara horizontal di batang pohon, Sasuke pun menjawab pertanyaan yang diutarakan Naruto lima menit yang lalu.

"Bentuknya memang berbeda dari portal. Penghalang ini tidak berbentuk spiral namun lebih seperti Shisekiyōjin dengan satu sisi, bukan empat. Tingginya menjulang, hampir mencapai langit. Kau lihat gunung itu? Tingginya lebih dari gunung. Warnanya juga bukan merah, tapi prismatik."

Naruto mencoba membayangkan. Alih-alih mendapatkan gambaran, ia malah lebih tertarik pada kenyataan bahwa Sasuke baru saja berkata lebih dari satu kalimat.

Wow.

Cengiran di wajahnya mungkin terlihat mencurigakan di mata Sasuke. Tanpa melihat secara langsung pun Naruto mampu membayangkan bagaimana Sasuke merengut tidak suka. Cengirannya hanya bertambah lebar ketika memikirkan itu.

Sejak kecil, Naruto sangat tidak suka diabaikan. Ia akan memastikan si Uchiha yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya ini berhenti mengabaikannya.

"Apa yang lucu?" ungkap Sasuke dengan nada jengkel.

Naruto tergelak.

 _Gotcha_.

"Kau akhirnya bisa bicara," ungkapnya dengan riang. Ia mendekati cabang pohon yang tadi terjatuh dan mengambilnya dengan mudah meski panjangnya melebihi tinggi tubuhnya sendiri. "Kukira kau melupakan banyak kosa kata karena terlalu jarang berbicara."

Ocehan Naruto kembali tidak mendapatkan respon. Perempuan itu merengut. Ia sangat ingin membahas masalahnya dengan lelaki ini saat ini juga. Tapi, ia tidak yakin. Mereka baru bersama-sama selama sehari dan gila saja kalau ia memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan bom begitu saja. Misi yang mereka jalani sudah berada di depan mata, Naruto takkan merusaknya.

Memutuskan untuk mengoceh sendiri mengenai kelakukan menjengkelkan Sasuke, ia pun membantu teman satu timnya itu untuk mendirikan tenda. Kayu-kayu yang tadi telah dipotong oleh Sasuke kini sedang dirancang sedemikian rupa untuk dibuat tenda. Mereka mengikat kayu-kayu itu dengan kawat tali--yang merupakan salah satu dari sekian peralatan ninja--sehingga kayu tersebut bisa dibentuk menjadi tenda. Setelah menutup kerangka kayu dengan kain tenda yang tadi dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke dari segel penyimpanan, Naruto menata ranting yang tadi dikumpulkan olehnya dan menoleh pada Sasuke dengan mata penuh ekspetasi.

Yang ditatap segera menangkap maksud Naruto. Ia mendaratkan diri di samping perempuan itu, menarik topengnya ke atas, dan meniupkan api ke tumpukan ranting yang telah ditata oleh Naruto.

Merasakan angin yang berhembus menyentuh wajahnya yang tidak lagi tertutup topeng, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk tidak mengenakannya. Ia menggantungkan topeng di ikat pinggang, tepat di samping sarung chokutō.

Naruto yang sejak kemarin hampir selalu mendapati temannya menggunakan topeng pun mau tak mau menatap dari samping. Keabsenan sang Uchiha selama satu setengah tahun membuatnya cukup pangling ketika melihatnya lagi. Terakhir kali ia melihatnya adalah ketika mereka berdua berusia tujuh belas--atau mungkin tujuh belas setengah?--dan sekarang Sasuke sudah berusia sembilan belas.

Wajah remaja yang ia lihat di medan perang kini telah berubah menjadi wajah seorang lelaki yang lebih dewasa. Rahangnya tampak lebih tegas dan garis wajahnya tampak lebih tajam. Dengan rambut yang memanjang hingga menutupi mata kirinya, Naruto juga melihat bentuk rambut _duck-ass_ khasnya yang mulai tak terlihat.

Senyum samar yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan oleh Naruto pun kini tampak di bibirnya. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa tetap sepucat itu meski telah berjalan-jalan ke sekeliling Elemental Nations. Sebenarnya, dia selalu memakai losion pelindung kulit atau bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa paparan sinar matahari tidak memberi efek apa pun kepadanya?

Mengalihkan pandangan sebelum Sasuke menoleh--kalaupun orang itu mau repot untuk sekedar menoleh--Naruto mengikuti pandangan lelaki itu yang sedang menatap udara kosong di mana barrier berada. Ketika melihatnya, Naruto teringat deskripsi yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya. Ia mencoba menggambarkan keseluruhan deskripsi itu dan menyatukannya dengan energi besar yang tadi ia rasakan--jenis energi yang serupa dengan jūbi di mana seluruh energi alam bergabung menjadi sesuatu yang amat besar dan hampir tidak bisa dirasakan tanpa Sage Mode karena jenis energi yang amat alami.

Gambaran yang didapatkan Naruto berhasil membuatnya gemetar. Tanpa sadar, ia membiarkan kepalanya kembali mengingat suasana perang di mana sang bijū ekor sepuluh merenggut nyawa para shinobi setelah menghisap habis chakra mereka. Ia membiarkan dirinya teringat keputusasaan yang melandanya setelah melihat wajah-wajah tak bernyawa akibat ia yang kurang cepat menghentikan dan menyadarkan Obito.

Kalau saja ia bisa lebih cepat. Kalau saja ia tidak membiarkan Kaguya bangkit. Kalau saja ia segera tahu bahwa semua itu ulah Zetsu Hitam. Masih bisakah ia menyelamatkan lebih banyak nyawa? Mulai dari Neji, Ayah Shikamaru, Ayah Ino, dan para shinobi lain yang belum sempat ia ketahui namanya?

Apakah jika ia mampu berpikir dengan lebih jernih dan melihat apa yang dilihat Obito tanpa harus melihat melalui kenangannya maka ia akan mampu menyelamatkan ratusan nyawa yang masih bisa diselamatkan kalau ia lebih mampu melihat situasi--

"Chakra yang digunakan akan sangat besar," ungkap Sasuke tiba-tiba, secara spontan memecah lamunan Naruto dan mengembalikan fokusnya pada barrier yang ada di depan mereka. "Semua rongga kosong di sana terlihat seperti mosaik yang tidak lengkap."

Naruto kembali membayangkan. Ia mengerjap dan bertanya, "Ada berapa banyak kekosongannya?"

Menekuk kaki dan menaruh masing-masing tangannya di atas lutut, Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Entah. Jumlahnya terlalu banyak untuk dihitung. Ratusan? Ribuan? Jutaan? Ada berapa banyak kepingan mosaik yang menyusun barrier sebesar dan setinggi ini? Panjang dan tingginya tak terhingga."

Penjelasan Sasuke seolah memperburuk mimpi buruknya. Naruto memilih untuk mengesampingkan kengerian itu dan mengutarakan keganjilan yang ia pikirkan mengenai penghalang tersebut.

"Kalau barrier ini memang memiliki panjang dan tinggi yang tak terhingga, mengapa kita tidak menemukannya lebih awal? Semacam, kita bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan atau apalah. Di berbagai hutan dan jalan lain yang kita lewati juga seharusnya ada pembatas itu kalau ukurannya memang seperti apa yang kau katakan."

"Apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya mungkin terbalik. Barrier kuat yang tidak rusak mungkin akan lebih sulit disadari keberadaannya. Justru penghalang yang mulai lemahlah yang mudah ditemukan karena mereka kehilangan komponen pembentuknya sehingga merusak tujuan awal barrier; untuk memisahkan dua dunia. Kalau ada orang di sini ataupun orang di dunia kita yang menyadari keberadaan barrier--katakan saja Madara--menurutmu, apakah dia akan diam saja tanpa menerobos masuk?"

Naruto mencoba mencerna perkataan Sasuke dalam-dalam. Ia menyatukan berbagai poin mengenai barrier dan energi alam. Penghalang super besar itu dihasilkan dari energi alam yang hanya dapat dideteksi dengan Sage Mode. Semakin besar energi, semakin sulit juga membedakan energi dengan alam itu sendiri--seperti yang dikatakan Fukasaku ketika mengajarkan senjutsu kepada Naruto.

Proses menyatu dengan alam mampu menghasilkan energi super besar. Jika sesuatu benar-benar bisa bergabung atau bahkan bercampur dengan alam itu sendiri...

Segalanya tiba-tiba menjadi masuk akal. Barrier yang diciptakan oleh Rikudō Sennin ini adalah senjutsu tingkat tertinggi karena sudah menyatu dan berbaur dengan alam sehingga sama sekali tidak dapat dideteksi oleh orang yang tidak memiliki kemampuan Rikudō. Naruto dan Sasuke yang kebetulan diberi serpihan chakra sang Bapak Shinobi pun mampu mendeteksi keberadaan barrier meski mereka hanya mampu mendetekasi barrier yang melemah, bukan mereka yang masih kokoh.

"Begitu," gumam Naruto sambil melihat udara kosong di mana barrier berada. Ia menutup matanya, seolah sedang merasakan aura berlebih yang dikeluarkan oleh penghalang tersebut. "Keberhasilan perbaikannya ditandai dengan aku yang tidak bisa lagi merasakan energi besar barrier dan kau yang tidak lagi bisa melihatnya."

Sasuke mengangguk. Sesaat kemudian ia menoleh pada Naruto.

Untuk pertama kali sejak mereka berangkat dari misi ini dan untuk pertama kali sejak mereka bertengkar setelah Sasuke mengetahui Naruto yang ternyata adalah perempuan,Sasuke menatap Naruto lurus-lurus tepat di mata tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya.

Tidak ada lagi topeng yang menutupi wajah temannya ini. Namun, Naruto masih kesulitan membaca air muka Sasuke. Wajah tanpa ekspresinya selalu sulit ditebak. Ketika mereka masih menjadi genin, Naruto mulai bisa menyesuaikan diri untuk membaca Sasuke. Namun, ketika ia meninggalkan desa, kembali dengan resolusi baru, dan menentangnya mati-matian guna memutus ikatan dengannya--Naruto semakin sulit membaca ekspresi wajahnya.

Sering kali, ia memang mampu menyimpulkan tindakan yang diambil Sasuke, seperti ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghancurkan Konoha. Namun, terkadang, di saat-saat tertentu seperti sekarang, ia tidak bisa menafsirkan apa pun. Belum lagi dengan situasi yang membuat mereka saling menjauh dan hampir tidak pernah berkontak, memahami Sasuke menjadi lebih sulit dari biasanya.

Sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan? Sampai sekarang Naruto masih belum mendapatkan jawaban. Ketenangan yang ada di antara mereka berdua hampir sama seperti ketenangan sebelum badai menerjang.

"Jumlahnya terlalu banyak. Semua ini takkan berhasil," ujarnya dengar suara yang terdengar kering.

Naruto mengerjap.

Setelah diam terlalu lama, ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan _ini_?

Apakah Uchiha Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi orang bodoh?

Yang benar saja.

Bersikap seperti _Naruto_ , Naruto mendengus. Keras.

Tidak ada perempuan yang mencintai kegengsiannya mampu melakukan itu. Namun, Naruto tidak pernah gengsi untuk masalah seperti ini. Masa bodoh dengan teguran imajinatif Sakura di belakang sana yang meneriaki sesuatu semacam ia yang harus bersikap lebih feminim layaknya seorang kunoichi elegan nan berwibawa.

 _Screw that._

Gen kental Uzumaki Kushina yang mengalir di darahnya cukup sulit untuk dilawan.

"Kita takkan tahu sebelum mencoba," ungkap Naruto dengan nada optimisnya yang biasa. Menunjukan jari ke arah udara kosong di mana barrier itu berada, Naruto melanjutkan, "Kau lihat semua itu? Seberapa pun banyaknya, kepingan-kepingan yang hilang akan bisa kita kembalikan. Kurama akan membantu kita. Ribuan bunshinku akan bekerja. Kau tahu bagaimana aku menciptakan Rasenshuriken, Sasuke? Kakashi-sensei berkata bahwa menyempurnakan kombinasi chakra alam bagi pemula sepertiku akan memakan waktu bertahun-tahun. Tapi, aku membuatnya hanya dalam beberapa hari setelah berlatih dengan ribuan bunshin. Untuk misi ini, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kita akan menyelesaikannya."

Sasuke terdiam. Lama.

Naruto menampilkan senyum lebar ikoniknya, merasa bangga bahwa ia mampu menutup mulut Sasuke dan memenangkan argumentasi.

 _Ha_! _Rasakan_ _itu_ , bastard.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" ujarnya sesaat kemudian. "Kenapa kau bisa yakin bahwa kau bisa melakukannya?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto menatap Sasuke seolah lelaki itu sudah kehilangan kewarasannya.

Mengepalkan tangan, Naruto memukul pelan bahu Sasuke dengan tinjunya.

"Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Aku tidak sendirian. Kurama akan membantuku. Kau akan membantuku. Terutama kau! Jangan berani-berani berpikir untuk tidak membantu teman terbaikmu ini. Kau berhutang banyak padaku, tahu. Jangan mempersulit ini. Aku yakin aku akan berhasil karena kita melakukannya. Semuanya sama seperti saat kita mengakhiri Mugen Tsukuyomi.

"Kau bilang metode penutupan barrier akan sama-sama menggunakan kekuatan Rikudō Sennin. Bukankah kemungkinan untuk berhasil sudah sangat jelas? Tadi malam, kau sendiri yang menanyakan apakah aku sudah kehilangan kepercayaan diriku. Sekarang, aku ingin menanyakan hal yang sama padamu. Apakah kau akan menerima kegagalan dengan levelmu yang sekarang? Kalau iya, aku jelas-jelas satu langkah di depanmu, _Teme_."

Sasuke memiringkan kepala dan menghembuskan napas pelan, ia menoleh dari Naruto--menghindari mata birunya.

"Kau masih sama saja," gumamnya rendah.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi.

"Tentu saja-- _ttebayo_! Aku tetaplah orang termenakjubkan yang pernah ada. Tidak ada yang berubah."

"Tetap berisik seperti biasanya."

"Hei! Bagaimana denganmu Tuan yang Suka Bermuram Durja?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak membohongi orang-orang atau bahkan orang yang kusebut sebagai sahabatku sendiri."

Memutar bola matanya, Naruto melempar sebuah kerikil ke dalam sungai dan berujar, "Berhenti mengada-ngada, _Teme_. Aku tidak pernah berbohong karena--" perkataan Naruto terpotong ketika ia menyadari sesuatu dari ucapan Sasuke. Ia tidak sedang mengejek Naruto dengan main-main seperti biasanya. Ia sedang mengungkit masalah mereka.

Melebarkan mata, Naruto menoleh dan melihat Sasuke yang berdiri dan beranjak ke dalam tenda. Api unggun di depan mereka mulai meredup karena ranting-ranting yang hampir semuanya menjadi arang. Ketika angin berhembus, kegelapan menyambut Naruto. Api mereka padam, meninggalkan Naruto dalam kegelapan. Kakinya lebih dulu bergerak sebelum ia menyadari apa yang dilakukannya. Naruto menyusul Sasuke ke dalam tenda. Ketiadaan cahaya membuatnya tidak mampu melihat wajah lelaki itu. Tapi, ia tahu Sasuke ada di sana, di depannya.

Mengambil napas dalam, Naruto pun tanpa sadar membiarkan mulutnya mengutarakan segala beban yang selama satu setengah tahun ini melingkupinya. Beban itu bersumber dari satu orang yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aku sudah mengatakan dan menjelaskannya, dulu. Kali ini aku akan bertanya lagi, apa masalahmu? Orang yang kau kenal masih di sini. Aku tidak berubah. Temanmu masih di sini. Aku tidak meninggalkanmu dan aku tidak pernah bermaksud membohongimu. Untuk sekarang dan selanjutnya, apa yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin aku tetap menjadi seperti dulu ketika segel Jiraiya masih membuatku terlihat seperti laki-laki? Kau ingin aku memproduksi ulang segel yang telah terbuka? Jika kau mau, aku bisa melakukannya, sekarang juga. Malam ini, aku akan mulai mencobanya dan minggu depan aku akan telah menyelesaikannya. Bagaimana dengan itu?"

Hanya suara hembusan angin yang terdengar dari luar sana. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menyentak, merasa tidak tahan dengan ketiadaan respon dari orang yang ia ajak bicara.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Sasuke! Kau tidak bisa menganggap segalanya baik-baik saja ketika keadaan jelas-jelas tidak begitu! Katakan apa yang kau inginkan agar kau bisa memaafkanku! Kau kira semua kesalahpahaman ini menyenangkan? Kau kira aku menikmati pertengkaran semacam ini?!"

Napas Naruto memburu. Matanya terasa panas oleh air mata yang entah sejak kapan memutuskan untuk bergenang di sana. Kedua tangan yang mengepal di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya teramat kuat hinga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Naruto menahan sekuat tenaga segala keinginan untuk melayangkan tinju ke arah temannya. Teman yang hanya berdiri mematung di sana tanpa mengutarakan sepatah kata pun.

Apa yang membuatnya sulit bicara? Kenapa ia begitu sulit menjawab pertanyaan sederhana Naruto? Kenapa Sasuke begitu memusingkan?!

"Kau akan mendapat giliran jaga yang pertama," ujar lelaki itu dengan kaku. Ia terdengar seperti berbicara di sela gertakan giginya, seolah tengah menahan diri untuk tidak menyentak di sini dan saat ini juga. "Bangunkan aku jam sebelas nanti."

Mengerjap, Naruto merasakan buliran hangat yang membasahi pipinya.

 _Oh_ , _sialan_.

 _Sialan_.

 _Sasuke berengsek sialan._

Dengan tenggorokan yang tercekat, Naruto berusaha menelan salivanya dan menstabilkan deru napasnya. Ia memutar tubuh begitu sekelumit kelogisan yang tersisa di kepalanya mengambil alih.

Memperpanjang ini takkan membuahkan hasil. Mereka mempunyai misi yang lebih penting. Misi yang menentukan keamanan dan kestabilan Elemental Nations. Menuntut jawaban dari Sasuke hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Jika keadaan menjadi lebih buruk dari yang sekarang, maka misi mereka akan terbengkalai karena dinamika tim yang kacau.

 _Dia_ _hanya_ _butuh_ _waktu_ , pikir Naruto, mencoba mendinginkan kepala. _Beri dia waktu. Tidak sekarang. Tidak sekarang. Gunakan otakmu, Uzumaki Naruto! Tidak lagi bertindak tanpa berpikir!_

Pada detik itu, Naruto merasa lega dengan ketiadaan penerangan. Ia lebih baik dikubur hidup-hidup daripada ketahuan menangis di depan Sasuke dan--sialnya--karena Sasuke.

" _Yeah_ , aku akan membangunkanmu," balasnya dengan napas yang sudah stabil dan suara yang terkendali, seolah ledakan emosinya beberapa saat lalu tidak pernah terjadi. "Kau harus bersiap dengan energi ekstra untuk esok. Penghalang besar di depan sana akan menguras chakra kita habis-habisan seperti pedang milik Killer Bee," lanjut Naruto mencoba bergurau meski yang terdengar hanyalah kehampaan.

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Naruto keluar dari dalam tenda dan kembali ke tempat yang tadi mereka tinggalkan. Ia menghapus buliran air--yang secara menjengkelkan menolak untuk berhenti keluar--dengan lengan. Dadanya terasa seperti diremas. Naruto tidak tahu mengapa rasanya begitu sakit.

Ia hanya bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Pertengkaran mereka bukanlah hal yang tidak biasa. Bertengkar dan berdebat denganya sudah sangat normal, bahkan sejak mereka berumur dua belas. Tidak ada yang berbeda di sini. Seharusnya Naruto baik-baik saja.

Tapi, siapa pun yang melihatnya sekarang pasti akan tahu dia tidak baik-baik saja. Untungnya, tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya sekarang. Tidak ada Sakura ataupun Sai yang akan merecokinya. Tidak akan ada yang mempertanyakan sikap anehnya.

Memasang segel tangan favoritnya, lima buah _clone_ muncul dari kegelapan. Naruto langsung menyuruh mereka untuk berpatroli di wilayah sekitar guna mengecek keamanan sekaligus keadaan jika ternyata mereka menemukan sesuatu yang baru ataupun mencurigakan. Lima buah klon tersebut langsung melesat menjalankan perintah hanya dalam seperkian detik.

Naruto mendaratkan fokusnya kepada barrier yang ada di depan sana. Dengan bantuan cahaya bulan, Naruto memutuskan untuk mempelajari barrier tersebut. Bangkit dan berjalan di atas aliran air sungai, Naruto menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi untuk tiba di alam bawah sadar di mana Kurama berada.

Sang Rubah tampak sedang meringkuk di tempat yang menyerupai pipa pembuangan. Jeruji besi yang dulu mengurungnya sudah tidak lagi ada. Naruto meloncat ke atas lengan dan bahu Kurama. Berdiri di bahunya, ia pun menaruh kedua tangan di masing-masing sisi mulutnya--membuat pengeras suara buatan--dan berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga.

"KURAMA! MADARA KEMBALI LAGI DAN DIA AKAN KEMBALI MENYEGELMU! AKU SEDANG SEKARAT DAN KAU AKAN IKUT MATI BERSAMAKU! BANGUN RUBAH TUA!"

Lengan Kurama menyentak, hampir melayangkan Naruto ke udara dan melemparnya ke dinding kalau saja ia tidak berpegangan ke telinga sang rubah. Suara Kurama menggema di sepenjuru alam bawah sadar Naruto ketika ia menggeram jengkel.

 _ **HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONGMU NARUTO! AKU TIDAK AKAN JATUH KE PERANGKAP YANG SAMA UNTUK KEDUA KALI KARENA--**_

 _ **Kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi?**_

"Karena kau selalu tidur seperti rubah tua pemalas. Aku kesepian," ujarnya dengan nada berbohong yang sangat buruk. Kurama menggeram.

Berbohong tetap menjadi kelemahanmu, Naruto. Kau benar-benar shinobi yang payah.

"Terima kasih banyak, _Fuzzball_ ," ungkapnya sinis. Tapi, sesaat kemudian ia menghembuskan napas dan mengelus telinga super besar sang rubah. Senyum kaku tercipta di wajahnya. "Sungguh, terima kasih. Aku baik-baik saja, kau lihat? Kalau kau ingin menghiburku sebaiknya kau membantuku sekarang ini."

Keadaan menyedihkan Naruto berhasil membuat Kurama mengalah. Sebenarnya, ia tidak perlu menanyakan keadaan Naruto karena ia sendiri mampu melihat ingatan perempuan itu dan membaca suasana hatinya.

Untuk sekarang ini, wadah dari eksistensinya sedang membutuhkan distraksi untuk mengalihkan pikiran. Memposisikan diri untuk duduk, Kurama menanyakan keinginan Naruto.

Dengan nada suara yang diusahakan riang, Naruto menjawab, "Bantu aku mengidentifikasi segel barrier super besar di depanku ini. Bantu aku juga untuk mengambil chakra Rikudō Sennin yang sepertinya--uhm--tersembunyi di atas sana. Aku tidak bisa merasakannya. Bisa kau ambilkan? Tanganku tidak sampai."

Memutar bola mata atas keantikan Naruto, Kurama melakukan apa yang diminta sosok berambut pirang itu. Dalam beberapa detik saja, Naruto sudah keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya dengan tubuh diliputi chakra kejinggaan. Tubuhnya yang berkilau seolah menjadi sumber penerang di lembah itu. Kedua mata Naruto membentuk tanda plus. Jubah khas Rikudō Sennin Mode ditambah dengan Bijū Mode berkibar akibat aliran chakra yang begitu besar di tubuhnya. Rambut pirangnya yang diikat kuda di belakang kepala juga ikut berkibaran.

Mengepalkan tangan ke udara, Naruto pun berseru dengan lantang. Suaranya bergema di sepenjuru lembah.

" _Yosh_ , Kurama! _Let's do the work_!"

Beberapa saat setelah memindai barrier yang ada di depan sana, Naruto mulai melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Fokusnya kini hanya tertuju pada energi besar yang tengah ia rasakan--merasakan bagaimana penghalang tersebut mulai menipis dan mengelupas, merasakan bagaimana kepingan mosaik penyusunnya hilang di banyak titik.

Memperbaiki barrier tidak hanya memerlukan banyak chakra dan juga kekuatan Rikudō Sennin, ia akan memerlukan _fuinjutsu_ agar bisa menempatkan kepingan mosaik dengan benar. Perkiraannya mengenai barrier yang memerlukan teknik spesial klan ibunya ternyata tidak salah. Naruto menarik kedua tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memindai. Ia terdiam selama sesaat di sana, mengamati rerumputan di seberang sungai yang bergoyang akibat hembusan angin malam.

Meski terasa begitu cepat, Naruto sadar ia sudah berdiri di sana lebih dari dua jam. Tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit lelah membuatnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke samping tenda begitu mematikan mode bijū yang tadi digunakan. Ia duduk di belakang tumpukan arang bekas api unggun sambil memeluk lutut. Matanya mengerling ke samping, melihat tenda yang serupa dengan tenda yang biasa digunakan oleh Tim Tujuh dulu ketika mereka melaksanakan misi. Ingatannya di masa-masa itu masih sangat segar. Tim Tujuh adalah keluarga pertamanya dan akan selalu menjadi keluarganya.

Pencapaian Naruto hingga saat ini sangat memuaskan. Orang-orang telah mengakuinya. Ia tidak lagi dianggap sebagai monster. Namanya kini dielu-elukan. Ia adalah pahlawan dunia shinobi. Ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Mimpinya untuk menjadi Hokage juga sudah hampir tercapai. Naruto sudah begitu dekat. Segalanya terasa sempurna, meski luka pasca peperangan masih tetap membekas.

Jadi, kenapa rasanya masih sulit untuk menikmati itu semua?

Apa yang kurang?

Menyadari matanya yang kembali terpaku pada tenda tersebut, Naruto pun mengumpat dalam hati.

Si berengsek itu kembali mencoba menutup diri. Itulah mengapa Naruto tidak bisa tenang.

Di alam bawah sadar, Kurama mendengus setelah memikirkan bahwa segala yang berkaitan dengan Uchiha selalu merepotkan. Ia benar-benar berharap Naruto bisa segera membereskan masalah kecilnya karena Kurama merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres di dunia asing ini. Barrier yang tadi dipindai Naruto adalah masalah. Sesuatu yang bernama sihir adalah masalah.

Sang Bocah Uchiha harus berhenti bermain-main dengan Naruto. Ia harus berhenti mendramatisir segala hal karena Kurama gerah dengan suasana hati Naruto yang mendung. Istirahatnya menjadi terganggu karena keresahan yang dirasakan Naruto.

 _Kenapa dia tidak mengikuti jejak Kushina dan mencari orang seperti Minato saja?_

Rasa kantuk kembali menguasainya. Kurama menggeram rendah, aura dan suasana di dunia asing ini benar-benar menganggu.

Ketika kembali terlelap, Kurama sedang berusaha mengingat-ingat alasan mengapa sang leluhur shinobi membentuk pembatas raksasa di antara dua dunia itu. Ia yakin sang kakek pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup penting. Namun, hidup berabad-abad di tempat gelap yang dipenuhi kebencian membuat Kurama melupakan masa-masa kecilnya ketika kakek itu masih hidup.

Ingatan tersebut terasa penting. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa ingat sekarang.

Ditemani oleh suara pikiran Naruto yang seolah menggema di alam bawah sadar tempatnya tinggal, Kurama kembali terlelap.

Oh, sesuatu yang bernama sihir ini benar-benar sebuah masalah. Masalah. ]

 _ **TBC**_


	8. Nukenin

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto / Harry Potter

 **Warning** : SasuFemNaru, semi-canon, banyak narasi

 **Ra** **ting :** Teens

 **Genre :** Adventure, Drama, slight Romance

 **A/N :** buat penunggu loyal ff ini, selamat! karena pada akhirnya aku update xD silakan tinggalkan review bagi yang berkenan.

 _selamat membaca!_

 **ooOoo**

Malam hari berjalan dengan cepat. Naruto ingat saat di mana para _clone_ menghilang begitu memberitahunya bahwa keadaan aman dan tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Mereka memberinya ingatan baru tentang adanya beberapa jenis hewan liar semacam rusa, gajah, jerapah, dan bahkan singa.

Namun, dari bermacam-macam jenis hewan itu, tidak ada yang masuk dalam kategori ancaman bagi Naruto. Perempuan pirang tersebut bahkan menghabiskan satu jam terakhir waktu jaganya dengan ditemani beberapa ekor rusa yang kebetulan mendekatinya setelah ia mengaktifkan Sage Mode untuk merasakan keberadaan barrier agar terasa lebih familier.

Para hewan menyukainya ketika ia diliputi oleh energi alam, Naruto sendiri tidak masalah untuk dikelilingi oleh mereka setelah tahu bahwa para hewan di sini tidak semenyebalkan hewan-hewan di Elemental Nations. Misi Level-S yang dulu dijadikan Tsunade sebagai pengalih perhatian Naruto dari perang ternyata telah memberi trauma yang cukup membekas di diri perempuan itu, terima kasih banyak. Sejak para gorila super besar mencoba untuk menciumnya, Naruto dengan senang hati menjauhkan diri dari segala jenis binatang hanya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Dibandingkan dengan apa yang ia hadapi di _rumah_ , hewan liar di sini malah tergolong jinak. Naruto tidak sabar untuk melihat hewan lain yang tergolong sebagai hewan magis.

Pengalih perhatian baru itu berhasil membuat malamnya berlangsung cepat. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ketika Sasuke menghampirinya dan memberi tahu bahwa jam jaganya telah habis.Tidak mempermasalahkan Sasuke yang telah bangun sebelum dibangunkan olehnya, Naruto pun langsung kembali ke tenda dan terlelap selama empat jam.

Matanya yang terbuka empat jam kemudian semata-mata dikarenakan oleh aroma sedap ikan bakar yang berasal dari luar tenda. Perutnya yang sejak kemarin siang belum diisi apa pun langsung bereaksi begitu menangkap aroma tersebut. Dengan rasa kantuk yang sudah menghilang, Naruto tentunya segera keluar tenda atas dorongan rasa lapar.

Dari sudut matanya, Naruto melihat Sasuke yang tengah duduk bersila di depan nyala api sambil memegang empat buah ikan yang tengah dibakar. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto segera menghampiri dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia menyambar dua tusuk ikan di tangan kanan Sasuke dan lanjut membakarnya sendiri. Tindakan itu hanya mendapatkan respon berupa kerlingan. Keheningan meliputi mereka karena tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk angkat bicara. Hingga kemudian, ketika ikan mereka matang dan ketika Naruto hendak menyantapnya dengan air liur yang hampir menetes, Sasuke menahan tangannya yang tengah mengarah ke mulut.

Menoleh dengan wajah merengut, Naruto mendapati Sasuke mengedikkan dagunya ke sungai.

"Cuci wajah dulu," ujarnya pendek. Ia semakin menjauhkan ikan bakar dari tangan Naruto. Ketika melihat Naruto yang hendak menyela, ia menambahkan, "Liurmu membekas di mana-mana."

Dengan reflek, Naruto segera menyapukan punggung tangannya ke mulut. Namun, seperti yang ia duga, tidak ada apa pun di sana. Kecuali jika noda hitam bekas arang bisa disebut sebagai liur.

Menyadari bahwa Sasuke hanya mempermainkannya, Naruto bersungut kesal. Ia tidak akan mendapatkan noda menjengkelkan di wajah jika tadi Sasuke tidak membuatnya mengecek kondisi wajah. Tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengusap sudut mulutnya ternyata telah hitam oleh arang, tidak heran wajahnya jadi ikut menghitam.

"Kau akan membayarnya," ungkap Naruto seraya bangkit dan meletakan ikan bakar di atas daun yang digunakan Sasuke sebagai wadah.

Sasuke menikmati makan _pagi_ tanpa beban yang berarti. Dengan ringan, ia berujar, "Hanya itu yang bisa membuatmu mencuci wajah."

Tidak sampai dua menit hingga Naruto kembali ke tempatnya. Ia segera menyambar ikan porsinya dan memakannya dalam waktu yang singkat meski tidak sesingkat ketika ia memakan ramen. Batinnya sedikit merutuki ketiadaan ramen. Namun, ikan bakar juga tidak buruk. Perutnya selalu bersedia diisi oleh berbagai jenis makanan kalau sudah benar-benar darurat.

Begitu selesai dengan makanan dan kembali mendapatkan konsentrasi, Naruto teringat akan hasil observasinya malam tadi--mengenai barrier yang ternyata juga membutuhkan teknik segel Uzumaki.

Sasuke yang sedang membersihkan sisa api guna menghilangkan jejak pun menolehkan kepala. Ia menatap Naruto seolah perempuan itu baru saja mengucapkan kalimat paling retoris selama hidupnya.

"Apa masalahnya?" tanyanya ketika Naruto tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

Memperbaiki ikat rambutnya yang kendur, Naruto melayangkan tangannya ke depan, seolah sedang menunjukan lebar barrier kepada Sasuke.

"Ukurannya, tentu saja. Kau sendiri yang bilang." Matanya kemudian mengerling pada pegunungan yang mengelilingi lembah tempat mereka berada. Naruto mengerutkan alis. "Aku tidak bisa menyegel sesuatu yang lebih besar dari gunung hanya dalam sekejap, bahkan dengan bantuan Shukaku sekalipun."

"Siapa bilang kau harus menyegelnya dalam sekejap?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung membuat kerutan di dahi Naruto semakin jelas. "Penutupan barrier ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Kau bisa melakukannya secara bertahap selama proses penutupan barrier."

Mengejapkan mata, Naruto menyunginggkan cengiran malu--malu karena tidak memperhatikan hal detail semacam itu padahal dia sudah menjadi shinobi dalam jangka waktu yang tidak singkat. Sasuke mendengkus ketika melihatnya. Ia menyuruh Naruto untuk membongkar tenda dan mereka pun mulai _bekerja_ sepuluh menit kemudian.

Dengan Naruto yang telah kembali memakai jubah hitamnya, mereka berdiri tepat di depan barrier yang hanya dapat dilihat oleh Sasuke.

Menurut lelaki itu, barrier yang ada di depan mereka saat ini adalah salah satu dari beberapa titik yang rusak paling parah. Naruto bisa merasakan energi yang kuat dari sana, seolah udara kosong tersebut mengandung lava yang menguarkan panas yang tak terhingga. Meskipun rasa dari energi tersebut tidak bisa disebut sebagai 'panas' namun, deskripsi itulah yang paling mendekati. Naruto memang tidak terbakar secara fisik. Namun, barrier itu seolah mengeluarkan uap yang membuatnya gerah meski di saat bersamaan juga membuatnya seolah dipenuhi oleh adrenalin dari energi itu sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa ada kekuatan yang terasa saling berkontradiksi di saat yang bersamaan? Perasaan menolak namun juga menarik ini sedikit membingungkan Naruto.

Mengaktifkan Rikudō Sennin Mode sekaligus Kyūbi Chakra Mode, cahaya kekuningan yang amat terang pun melingkupi Sungai dan Lembah Affric di dini hari. Letak barrier yang cukup jauh dari pemukiman merupakan keuntungan bagi mereka karena berarti tidak akan ada pihak yang menuntut penjelasan atau hal merepotkan lain begitu mendapati pemandangan asing semacam ini. Orang-orang yang tinggal di desa Cannich hanyalah warga biasa. Mereka bukan penyihir ataupun shinobi. Tidak mungkin ada shinobi yang tinggal di sini.

Merasakan tambahan chakra yang begitu besar, Naruto pun menyayangkan keadaan yang membuatnya dan Sasuke tidak bisa menggunakan Kurama Mode dan Susanō untuk mempercepat proses penutupan segel. Dengan chakra sebanyak ini, Naruto bisa bergabung dengan Kurama seperti saat ketika mereka melawan para musuh di Perang Besar Shinobi Keempat. Meski sudah lama tidak menggunakannya, Naruto yakin kombinasinya dengan Kurama masih bagus.

Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar. Mereka tidak bisa menarik perhatian dan membuat masalah yang sebenarnya bisa dihindari. Lagi pula mereka memiliki cukup banyak waktu guna menyelesaikan misi ini. Sepuluh bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat.

Melepaskan segel tangan andalannya, sekitar lima ratus Kage Bunshin pun segera memenuhi sungai tersebut. Mereka semua berada dalam mode yang sama seperti Naruto asli. Jubah kejinggaan mereka berkobar. Warna cerahnya semakin menyinari lembah yang tadinya begitu gelap.

Menyuruh dua puluh bunshin untuk mengumpulkan energi alam dalam Sage Mode, Naruto sedikit mengernyit ketika sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa membuat bunshin lebih banyak lagi ketika berada dalam mode ini. Para Naruto berbaris secara horizontal. Mereka menempatkan diri di titik-titik barrier yang lemah dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya begitu menyelesaikan formasi.

Mengangguk pada prajurit buatannya, Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Aku akan menyalurkan chakra padamu ketika persediaan chakramu melemah. Sedangkan aku sendiri akan mendapatkan persediaan chakra dari para bunshin yang mengumpulkan energi alam, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto menawarkan.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Ia merentangkan tangan kanannya ke samping dan membentuk segel tangan dengan tangan kiri Naruto. Segel tangan itu sama persis seperti apa yang mereka gunakan untuk meruntuhkan Mugen Tsukuyomi. Mengapit mereka berdua, para bunshin berjejer dengan rapi. Mereka yang berada tepat di samping Naruto dan Sasuke mengulurkan tangan sebelum menyatukan kepalan tangannya dengan dua orang tersebut.

Untuk bunshin yang lain, mereka menyatukan kepalan tangan dengan sesama bunshin sehingga semuanya menyatu. Tangan chakra dari tubuh mereka terulur ke tiap titik yang dianggap lemah. Begitupula dengan Naruto asli. Ia menggunakan tangan chakra untuk menyalurkan titik energi paling lemah. Sedangkan Sasuke menggunakan lengan Susanō guna menyalurkan energi tersebut.

Dengan formasi yang demikian, mereka pun memulai proses penutupan barrier selama dua puluh jam dengan sela istirahat lima belas menit tiap lima jam sekali. Di hari itu, keduanya sadar bahwa mereka harus mengubah jadwal misi dan menjalankan misi di malam hari agar tidak dicurigai oleh siapa pun begitu merasakan kehadiran beberapa orang di siang ataupun sore hari.

Jika tidak dialihkan oleh para bunshin Naruto yang bertugas mengumpulkan energi alam, orang-orang yang bermukim di dekat lembah pasti sudah berdatangan dan menyebabkan masalah. Untungnya, bunshin Naruto cukup tangkas dan mampu mengalihkan perhatian para warga yang tidak sengaja mendekati tempat tersebut. Mereka mampu menjauhkan para warga serta memastikan mereka tidak kembali dengan tiba-tiba.

Berkonsentrasi penuh pada kontrol chakra yang digunakan untuk _fūinjutsu_ , Naruto hampir kolaps begitu mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi penutupan barrier di hari pertama mereka ini. Selama sehari itu pula, mereka hanya memakan ikan bakar dan buah-buahan yang ditemukan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Istirahat selama lima belas menit sangatlah cukup.

Mengeluarkan banyak chakra juga bukan masalah besar bagi Naruto. Namun, mengontrol chakra dalam kurun waktu yang sangat lama sangatlah melelahkan. Menggunakan jutsu segelnya, Naruto bertugas untuk memastikan energi yang mereka salurkan sampai ke titik-titik yang tepat. Ia harus memastikan bahwa kepingan mosaik yang hilang bisa kembali terisi di tempat yang kosong.

Lembah dan sungai yang gemerlap oleh cahaya kejinggaan langsung berubah menjadi gelap begitu Naruto memutuskan segel tangannya dari Sasuke. Ratusan bunshin menghilang dengan kepulan asap yang disertai suara _poof_ unik. Mantel chakra jingga di tubuh Naruto mengurai dan menghilang. Kakinya langsung terasa seperti _jelly_. Pandangannya memburam dan ia akan roboh sekaligus tenggelam ke dalam air kalau saja kedua bahunya tidak segera ditangkap oleh lelaki yang ada di sampingnya.

Berada dalam kondisi yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Naruto, Sasuke segera menghampiri tepi sungai dan membaringkan Naruto sebelum ia sendiri ikut roboh di sampingnya. Mereka berdua berbaring bersisian, merasa sangat lemas karena energi yang terkuras habis-habisan, seolah keduanya habis bertarung mati-matian. Faktanya mereka hanya berdiri dan menyalurkan energi ke pembatas tak kasat mata di tengah-tengah sungai itu.

Mengamati langit malam yang bertabur bintang, Naruto mengerjap.

Dunia ini benar-benar tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

 **oOo**

Dua hari adalah jangka waktu yang dijanjikan Tim Barrier guna mengerjakan misi. Sedangkan untuk Tim Pencari, mereka cenderung memiliki waktu tak terbatas. Kurotsuchi, Kiba, dan Ino hanya perlu fokus pada pencarian para ninja pelarian tanpa harus memikirkan masalah dunia sihir. Yang harus mereka lakukan adalah memberi laporan kepada rekannya yang lain. Jadi, malam itu, para anggota shinobi yang tersisa sedang berkumpul di Kamar 312 di mana dua dari empat penghuninya masih belum kembali.

Sosok bertopeng burung merpati tengah mempelajari gulungan perkamen yang berisi lokasi titik-titik keamanan Hogwarts. Perempuan berambut merah muda yang tidak tertutup tudung tengah memindai denah rel kerena api yang membawa para siswa Hogwarts dari London ke Skotlandia. Sementara orang termuda dari mereka semua sedang membaca rincian keamanan Hogwarts yang mayoritas menggunakan 'mantra pelindung.'

Duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil mengamati ketiga orang tersebut adalah Temari. Tangan kanannya memegang gulungan yang merupakan surat balasan dari Aliansi Shinobi. Beberapa meter dari mereka, Shikamaru sedang berdiri di samping jendela sambil memainkan korek api. Pandangannya menerawang ke langit, melihat bagaimana kegelapan malam dihiasi oleh bulan serta bintang-bintang.

Kalau saja mereka sudah mendapatkan laporan misi dari kelima rekannya, ia pasti akan sangat menikmati acara menonton awan ini. Sayangnya, Ino sama sekali belum menghubunginya sejak berangkat misi dua hari lalu. Begitupula dengan kapten mereka. Keadaan ini telah menimbulkan kecemasan kecil untuk para shinobi di ruangan itu. Hal ini dikarenakan oleh keadaan yang seharusnya tidak ambigu sekarang.

Kemarin siang, ketika Shikamaru dan Temari _berkunjung_ ke Grimmauld Place No. 12 mereka dikenalkan dengan dua anggota Orde yang lain. Mereka adalah Sirius Black dan Molly Weasley. Kemudian, seperti yang telah diprediksikan oleh Temari, dua orang itu langsung menanyakan keredibilitas keduanya untuk melindungi Hogwarts.

Dua orang yang sudah menyiapkan mental untuk tidak tersinggung pun hanya mengangap lalu keraguan mereka sebelum mulai menjelaskan perbedaan budaya yang ada. Dari percakapan itu, Shikamaru menemukan fakta bahwa mereka memang seratus persen warga sipil biasa. Ia bisa melihatnya dari kebiasaan bersekolah hingga usia tujuh belas dan menganggap tabu sebuah pertarungan. Ketika mereka mengatakan adanya pendidikan lanjutan di tempat yang disebut universitas, Shikamaru sedikit berjengit karena membayangkan betapa repotnya berada di sekolah selama kurun waktu yang begitu lama.

Di hari kedua ini, mereka tidak pergi ke mana pun. Temari dan Shikamaru terjebak dengan berbagai dokumen yang harus dikerjakan sementara tiga rekannya yang lain sibuk mendatangi Stasiun King Cross di London yang berhasil membuat tiga orang tersebut saling memukul satu sama lain agar berhenti bersikap aneh dan mulai beradaptasi dengan situasi yang ada. Alat transportasi yang mereka sebut sebagai mobil itu mengejutkan Sai tidak hanya sekali.

Sakura dan Hinoko diharuskan untuk mencekal Sai agar lelaki itu tidak mengeluarkan refleks yang membuat mereka dicurigai oleh orang lain ketika menggunakan Henge. Langsung melompat ke atap begitu dikejutkan oleh klakson mobil tampaknya terlalu berlebihan. Sakura masih ingat tatapan aneh orang-orang ketika melihat kejadian itu. Menyamar di lingkungan yang teramat asing ternyata lebih susah dari biasanya. Tim Penjaga sedikit lega ketika menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak sedang bersama mereka.

Refleks terkejut dari perempuan berambut pirang kekuningan itu jauh lebih parah dibanding Sai. Mereka tidak mau ganti rugi seandainya Naruto secara tidak sengaja merusak fasilitas publik dengan Rasengan tiap kali ia terkejut dengan banyaknya alat transportasi yang disebut mobil.

Elemental Nations belum menggunakan alat semacam itu. Mungkin para warga sipil sudah mulai menggunakannya, tapi jumlah mereka jelas-jelas bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Menyudahi lamunan ketika mendengar ucapan Sai, Shikamaru membalikkan badan menghadap mereka semua.

"Kita punya dua minggu untuk mempersiapkan pengamanan. Aku tidak menemukan masalah apa pun dengan keadaan ini. Yang perlu kita waspadai adalah orang-orang non-sihir," ujarnya sambil menggulung perkamen yang berisi data keamanan Hogwarts.

Hinoko menimpali, "Kenapa kita harus mewaspadai para muggle?"

"Karena dunia sihir tersembunyi dari muggle," balas Sakura. Ia kemudian mengernyitkan alis. "Kalau begini kita harus bekerja malam-malam. Penjagaan di stasiun itu tidak akan jadi masalah bagi kita. Yang membuat segalanya merepotkan adalah kamera tersembunyi dan alarm."

"Kita urus dua benda itu dulu kalau begitu," balas Hinoko dengan ringan. "Teknologi mereka mungkin memang lebih canggih tapi peralatan tersebut cukup familier dengan apa yang digunakan di dalam ANBU."

Menganggukan kepala, Sai menambahkan, "Dulu ketika klan Uchiha dicurigai, ANBU selalu bertugas jaga di markas pengintaian yang merupakan pusat kendali kamera tersembunyi. Kakashi-san menceritakan ini ketika dia menjelaskanku tentang dunia muggle."

Masih memainkan korek apinya, Shikamaru berujar, "Kau sudah diberitahu deskripsi dunia muggle tapi masih sulit menyesuaikan diri?"

Dengan suara yang tidak mengandung emosi sedikitpun, Sai menimpali, "Menurut buku yang kubaca, proses adaptasi dengan lingkungan baru memerlukan waktu paling tidak satu minggu hingga kau benar-benar bisa menerima perbedaan yang ada. Kita tinggal di sini baru selama dua hari saja."

Mengabaikan Sai dengan mengibaskan tangannya, Shikamaru menghampiri mereka dan duduk di samping Temari. Aliansi Shinobi telah memberi balasan laporan misi dengan memberitahu kondisi di sana. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Konoha sedang bermasalah dengan Orochimaru. Masalah ini memang tidak langsung tertuju kepada sannin itu, tapi mereka berkaitan dengannya. Inilah mengapa mereka semua cemas dengan ketiadaan kabar dari lima rekannya yang lain. Tambahan informasi yang baru mereka dapat memang cukup meresahkan.

"Ino dan yang lain pasti baik-baik saja," ungkap Sakura mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Ia menarik topengnya ke atas kepala sebelum kemudian mendaratkan punggung di atas tempat tidur. "Kaburnya para _nukenin_ dan pelaku penerobosan Kastil Hōzuki akan segera kita temukan. Mereka bertiga akan langsung mengabari kita jika sudah mengetahui posisi mereka."

Meloncat dari tempat tidur Sai dan bergabung dengan Sakura, Hinoko berdecak. Ia ikut melepas topeng ANBU-nya.

"Si Gengo itu sangat merepotkan- _shi_. Kupikir lidahnya sudah kurusak, apa yang dipikirkan si penerobos kastil ketika membebaskannya?" tanyanya dengan dahi mengerut.

"Di antara para _nukenin_ itu juga terdapat Kido Tsumiki, mantan eksekutif ANBU yang tahun kemarin membuat masalah karena Kakashi-sensei berniat mengurangi _budget_ militer untuk dialokasikan ke projek yang lain. Dia telah memalsukan chakra kyūbi dan menyamar sebagai Sasuke-kun dengan penyamaran yang sangat sempurna, hampir menyerupai kemampuan Zetsu Putih. Dia bahkan bisa memalsukan Sharingan," timpal Sakura. Ia memijit keningnya ketika ingat betapa merepotkannya mantan anggota _Ne_ yang satu itu.

"Kemudian ada dua orang dari Aliansi Persenjataan Ryūha. Mereka membuat masalah di awal tahun setelah Tsunade-sama menanggalkan nama Hokage. Keduanya sama-sama mempunyai _kekkei_ _genkai_ berupa elemen es," sambung Sai. "Identitas penerobos penjara ini masih belum diketahui namanya, desa masih mencaritahunya melalui Orochimaru setelah mendapat fakta bahwa dia dulu adalah bawahannya."

Menyimpan korek api ke dalam saku celana, Shikamaru menghampiri tempat tidur yang berada di depan Sakura dan duduk di sana. Matanya beberapa kali mengerling pada tanda segel Hiraishin yang tercetak di lantai kayu samping tempat tidur tersebut, mengharapkan kemunculan dua rekan yang berjanji akan kembali hari ini. Namun, tiap kali ia mengerling ke sana, yang dilihatnya hanyalah tanda segel dan lantai kayu alih-alih Naruto dan Sasuke.

Apa yang membuat mereka tidak juga kembali?

Mengembalikan fokusnya pada percakapan mengenai para _nukenin_ yang kabur, Shikamaru berujar, "Siapa pun orang ini, dia memilih tahanan yang berkemampuan tinggi. Entah apa tujuannya, tapi kita harus menangkap mereka dulu sebelum mereka mengganggu kestabilan dunia sihir."

"Mau tidak mau kita harus membantu Tim Pencari kalau begitu," Sakura menanggapi. "Apakah tidak masalah kalau kita mengirimkan bantuan untuk mereka dan meninggalkan Hogwarts begitu saja kalau muncul masalah darurat?"

Temari yang sejak tadi diam pun menyeringai. Ia mengibaskan tangannya.

"Jangan khawatir begitu, Sakura. Kita semua tim. Pembagian tugas semata-mata hanya untuk mempermudah pelaksanaan misi. Aku dan Shikamaru di sini tidak ikut hanya sebagai Mediator, kau tahu. Kami berdua tetap merupakan shinobi yang mampu bertarung dengan baik. Melindungi sekumpulan warga sipil di kastil tua bukanlah masalah besar."

Sakura tertawa begitu mendengarnya.

"Kukira kemampuanmu menumpul karena terlalu sering berada di belakang tumpukan kertas."

"Kata seseorang yang menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya di rumah sakit."

Mengerang atas balasan sarkasme Temari, Sakura pun berkata, "Shikamaru, kau benar-benar tahan sekamar dengannya?"

Sebelum lelaki itu sempat menjawab, Hinoko sudah menginterupsi mereka lebih dahulu dengan gelak tawanya. Ia mengutarakan sesuatu yang membuat dua teman sekamarnya memerah, kemudian menyembunyikan diri di belakang Sai sebelum Temari ataupun Shikamaru melakukan sesuatu padanya.

Percakapan mereka setelahnya menjadi lebih ringan begitu meninggalkan topik misi yang mereka tanggung sekaligus masalah yang mereka hadapi. Lima orang yang berada di kamar itu menatap jam dinding begitu menyadari malam yang sudah semakin larut. Lonceng jam yang berada di lantai dasar seolah menggema hingga ke ruang 312 yang berada di lantai tiga. Sudah hampir tiga jam mereka berada di sana. Dari pukul sepuluh hingga pukul dua belas malam, namun hingga kini masih belum ada tanda-tanda adanya kabar ataupun kembalinya Tim Barrier.

Hinoko yang merupakan anggota termuda diantara mereka semua pun kentara sekali telah menahan kuap. Matanya sedikit memerah dan Temari mampu memakluminya karena perempuan itu secara dua hari berturut-turut telah berangkat misi di pagi buta. Berbeda dengan Sai ataupun Sakura, Hinoko belum pernah menjalani misi panjang yang memakan waktu hingga berbulan-bulan. Ia juga masih baru di dunia shinobi meski sudah ditempatkan di dalam ANBU.

Namun, perbedaan pengalaman tetaplah berpengaruh besar. Karenanya, Temari menyarankan Hinoko untuk segera kembali saja ke kamar mereka dan beristirahat. Ia atau Shikamaru akan membangunkannya ketika giliran jaganya telah tiba.

Sepeninggalan Hinoko, Sakura menata gulungan perkamen yang diberikan Dumbledore pada mereka. Ia meletakannya di atas nakas sebelum kembali menatap Temari dan Shikamaru.

"Sebaiknya kalian juga bergabung dengan Hinoko-chan. Biar aku dan Sai yang menunggu mereka."

Shikamaru yang langsung bangkit pun mendapatkan rengutan dari Temari.

"Baiklah."

"Kau tidak ingin menemui mereka?" tanya Temari ragu.

Berjalan menghampiri pintu, Shikamaru membalas dengan nada bosannya.

"Kita akan bertemu dengannya besok."

Tidak punya pilihan lain, Temari mengekori Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin? Bagaimana kalau mereka berada dalam masalah?"

Mendengus pelan, Shikamaru meraih kenop pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut. Ia menoleh melalui bahunya, melihat Temari yang menatapnya heran.

"Dua anak itu selalu _berada_ dalam masalah. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Yang perlu kita khawatirkan adalah ketika mereka tidak mendapat masalah apa pun," jelasnya ringan, gagal melihat kerutan di dahi Temari yang semakin kentara. "Lagi pula, kita membicarakan Naruto. Mereka pasti terlambat karena Naruto ketiduran."

Temari melihat Sakura yang kembali mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh mereka berdua untuk segera pergi. Dalam beberapa detik saja, dua Mediator itu telah beranjak dari kamar 312. Sakura menghampiri Sai yang sedang membuka-buka buku Hogwarts yang dibawa Naruto. Sejak dua hari lalu pasca sampainya mereka di sini, Sai memang belum sempat membaca buku itu karena misi dan juga karena Sakura yang memonopoli buku. Keingintahuan Sai akan dunia sihir sama besarnya dengan Sakura. Mereka sesekali mengobrolkan topik tentang dunia sihir dan kelihatannya lelaki itu belum puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Sakura atas pertanyaan yang diutarakan olehnya.

Diambilnya perkamen lain yang tadi tengah dianalisis oleh Sai. Sakura mengumpulkannya dengan dua benda serupa yang tadi diletakan di atas nakas. Setelahnya, Sakura melepas jubah hitam dan kembali berbaring di tempat tidur. Dengan mata terpatri pada langit-langit kamar, ia teringat koran berjudul Daily Prophet yang sempat ia baca ketika menunggu makan malam yang disediakan Madam Rosmerta. Ketegangan yang dialami dunia sihir tampak amat kentara melalui pemberitaan tersebut. Menurut apa yang dibacanya, posisi klien mereka ini tampak cukup penting hingga ia ditakuti oleh Kementerian Sihir.

Kementerian Sihir adalah pihak yang memegang kekuasaan terbesar di sini, bukan? Mereka akan segera mengetahui siapa Sakura dan yang lain cepat atau lambat karena dirinya dan teman-temannya berada di pihak Dumbledore. Kementerian yang sedang berkontra dengannya pasti akan mencari-cari celah guna menjatuhkan sang Kepala Sekolah. Skema politik yang kental sudah terbayang di kepala Sakura. Ia sedikit bergidik ketika membayangkannya. Berurusan dengan pihak pusat akan begitu menyusahkan. Misi yang mereka emban akan terhambat dan mereka bisa mempersulit teman-teman mereka yang berada di Elemental Nations jika pihak sihir ini mengetahui asal-usul mereka ataupun mengetahui masalah barrier.

Kakashi-sensei pasti sudah mengantisipasi hal semacam ini, kan? Sakura harap mantan gurunya itu telah memperhitungkan kemungkinan yang demikian ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengirim mereka ke sini. Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat baru saja berakhir dua tahun lalu. Perdamaian yang mereka capai masih sangat dini. Anak-anak yang pulih dari trauma peperangan masih sedikit. Sakura sering mendiskusikannya dengan Ino dan sesekali dengan Naruto ketika mereka kebetulan punya waktu bersama. Terlibat dalam konfik besar yang lain bukanlah sesuatu yang diinginkannya sekarang ini. Namun, firasatnya sebagai shinobi mengatakan yang demikian.

Selain itu, Naruto pasti tidak akan tinggal diam kalau seandainya sesuatu yang besar terjadi di sini. Terlebih jika sesuatu itu membahayakan nyawa teman-temannya dan nyawa orang-orang yang tidak bersalah.

Di dalam Daily Prophet, Dumbledore begitu yakin atas kembalinya Pangeran Kegelapan--entah siapa pun ini karena menurut Sakura si pangeran terlalu narsis dengan menyebut dirinya 'pangeran.' Bahkan Madara yang amat sangat kuat tidak memberi julukan apa pun untuk dirinya sendiri meski para ninja menyamakannya dengan dewa--pasca Turnamen Triwizard beberapa bulan lalu.

Kehadiran orang ini secara spontan langsung menyerukan kata bahaya di kepala Sakura. Pengalamannya ketika melihat Kaguya secara langsung sangatlah menganggu. Aura abadi yang dikeluarkan sang Dewi Kelinci sukses membuat lututnya terasa seperti agar-agar. Kala itu, ia bertanya-tanya apakah Naruto dan Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama. Sakura baru mengetahuinya beberapa bulan setelah mereka mendapatkan tangan artifisial. Baik Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama mengakui ketakutannya dengan berkata bahwa mereka tidak menikmati pertarungan melawan sosok berkekuatan dewa semacam itu lagi.

Jadi, pertanyaannya, si Pangeran Kegelapan ini tidak berada di level yang sama seperti Kaguya, bukan?

Seberapa besar kekuatannya? Sihir gelap apa yang membuatnya sangat ditakuti oleh para penyihir di dunia ini? Selain itu, sebenarnya, seberapa besar bahaya yang bisa ditimbulkan oleh sihir?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut begitu menguras konsentrasi Sakura sehingga ia terlambat menyadari suara gedebuk yang berasal dari lantai kayu di samping tempat tidur Naruto. Kesadarannya baru pulih ketika mendapati Sai yang menjauhkan buku dan beranjak dari tempat tidur guna menghampiri suara sumber suara gedebuk itu.

Mengerjap dan bangkit dari posisi tidurannya, Sakura melebarkan mata ketika mendapati Sai yang tengah berusaha memapah Naruto ke atas tempat tidur namun ditolak dengan keras kepala. Ia mencoba bangkit dengan tenaganya sendiri, membuatnya berjalan dengan agak sempoyongan. Di sisi lain, Sasuke sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan kedua tangan memijat masing-masing pelipisnya. Dengan topeng yang tidak terpakai, Sakura mendapati wajah pucatnya yang tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri, Naruto mengumpat rendah. Ia hampir terjatuh dan menimpa Sasuke kalau saja Sai tidak menahan kedua bahunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sai, jangan perlakukanku seolah--"

"Kau kelihatan seperti orang sekarat, _Dickless_."

" _Yarou_! Tutup mulut atau kau dapat konsekuensinya!"

"Kau bahkan sekarang tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegap, Naru-chan."

" _Fuck_ _off_ , Sai," desis Naruto. Ia mendorong lelaki itu menjauh sebelum mendaratkan punggungnya di atas tempat tidur. "Ketika chakraku pulih kau akan mati."

Sai memberi senyum palsu andalannya dan bergeser ke samping ketika Sakura menyerobot ke arah mereka. Ia duduk diantara Sasuke yang tengah menutup matanya dan Naruto yang tengah berbaring dengan kaki masih menggantung di atas lantai. Ketika mendapati wajah khawatir Sakura, Naruto segera melayangkan cengiran lelah sambil melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Merindukanku, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura merengut. Ia menahan keinginan untuk memukul kepala Naruto saat itu juga.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian sepucat ini?" ungkapnya sambil menarik Naruto untuk duduk.

Perempuan pirang itu mengerang pelan karena dipaksa untuk bangkit. Ia ikut menutup mata seperti Sasuke ketika Sakura meletakan kedua telapak tangannya masing-masing di punggung kedua temannya. Chakra kehijauan mulai bersinar dari sana, Naruto merasakan aliran hangat yang menghilangkan rasa lelahnya secara perlahan.

"Efek perbaikan barrier," gumam Sasuke ketika merasa baikan.

"Mm-hm," bantu Naruto.

Sakura berdecak. "Kalian harus beristirahat setelah ini."

Naruto menggeleng.

"Aku sudah beristirahat."

"Dia ketiduran selama dua jam."

"Kau membangunkanku sejam lebih awal, _Teme_."

"Itu karena kau hampir hanyut."

"Kenapa juga kau memilih tepi sungai yang sangat menjorok ke sungai?"

"Karena aku tahu kau bakal ketiduran dan memperlambatku."

" _Jerk_ ," ungkap Naruto sepenuh hati. "Kenapa kau bisa tetap terjaga? Aku memiliki lebih banyak chakra dari--oh! Kau menyerap semua sisa persediaan chakraku!"

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban.

Sakura memukul punggung mereka berdua, membuat keduanya berjengit.

"Tidak bisakah kalian diam?"

Sedikit meringis, Naruto bergumam, "Kau sendiri yang menanyai kami, Sakura-chan," ungkapnya membela diri. Ia mengerling pada Sai yang sedang duduk di depan mereka tanpa berkomentar sepatah kata pun. Naruto memandangnya curiga. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sai kembali memberikan senyum palsunya. Matanya menatap Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

"Tidakkah kalian merasa dejá vú?"

Ucapan Sai dibalas dengan kesunyian. Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Sakura menghela napas pelan, sedangkan Sasuke tidak memperlihatkan respon apa pun. Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, Naruto membasahi tenggorokannya dan bergumam, " _Yeah_ ," tanpa menguatarakan hal lain.

Sepanjang sisa waktu Sakura menyembuhkan mereka, keempat orang itu tidak ada yang bicara. Mereka semua seolah terpaku oleh pikirannya sendiri hingga kemudian Sakura memberi tahu bahwa ia sudah selesai dan membolehkan keduanya untuk beristirahat. Sasuke menggumamkan terima kasih pada Sakura--yang dibalas dengan anggukan kaku--sebelum kemudian menyambar handuk yang disediakan oleh penginapan dan menghilang dari balik pintu dengan Henge seorang lelaki berambut kecoklatan.

Naruto segera beringsut ke kepala tempat tidur dan melipat kakinya. Wajahnya yang tadi pucat sudah mulai kembali mendapatkan ronanya. Ia menaikan sebelah alis kepada Sakura dan Sai dan bertanya, "Jadi, apa yang kulewatkan selama dua hari ini?" ]

 _ **TBC**_

 **a/n:**

konflik dan musuh shinobi alias nukenin yg di sini banyak yg kuambil dari seri light novel naruto shinden yah. author gabisa ngarang tokoh antagonis sendiri jd memanfaatkan apa yg sudah ada saja xD

sekian!


End file.
